


It was always you

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cake, HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT, M/M, MY FIRST EVER ACTUALLY, Original Male Character - Freeform, Rimming, SO CAKE THIS IS A CAKE STORY, Smut, Top!Luke, also side muke, blowjobs in the backseat, but also top!Calum, but cake is the main, but of course they smooth things over, calum is a dick in the beginning, calum is the football stud, handjobs in the shower, his name is Maverick, love you Mav, luke wants something serious with him, michael and luke have this friends with benefits thing going on, my brothers got a cool name, my brothers name is Maverick idk, okay now im just rambling, side mashton, slight verbal fight between ashton and luke, sorry i know nothing about soccer, they take turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants Calum Hood and Luke can have him just as long as it’s on Calum’s terms. Thing’s take a turn for the worst when Luke begins to push Calum away, fed up with the way he treats him, and Calum begins to realize how much he really needs Luke in his life after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic surprisingly fast (like in under 3 weeks) it's 40k all together but I think I'll stick to posting a chapter like every week or more frequent if you guys like it instead of posting it all at once like I usually do. Anyways I hope you guys love it! (I couldn't make up my mind while writing this so sorry if its all over the place. Also there will be grammar mistakes and I'm too lazy to fix them and Microsoft Word is responsible for a lot of them like it will put commas in places there shouldn't be and tends to change the spelling of things)

It was 80 degrees and the whole sky was dark save for the football field being lit up in the distance as Luke and Ashton sat on the roof above the city pool. Luke began to shiver a little from being still wet and Ashton slowly stood up and stopped at the very edge of the roof looking down at the pool

“Remember when we used to be terrified of jumping into the pool?” Ashton was looking at Luke but Luke couldn’t take his eyes off the football field lights almost hoping he could see what was going on from where he was

“Yeah I remember” He let out a laugh “Then one day Michael just pushed us both and from then on we weren’t scared anymore”

“Asshole” Ashton mumbled “I don’t think Clifford has ever done anything good for us”

“Speak for yourself” Luke said with a smirk and he finally glanced over at Ashton who had a disgusted face

“I don’t get you two” he was about to say more but then the crowd from the game started to cheer louder than they had all night and the boys turned to face that direction “I really feel like we should be there right now. Remind me again why we aren’t there. I mean we never miss a fucking game”

“I just wanted to do something different. We haven’t been to the pool in a while”

“Okay but we could have easily come here tomorrow night”

“You’re right. We could have” Luke said in a dry tone that had Ashton letting out an annoyed sigh

“There’s at least a half hour left of the game. Let’s go catch the tail end of it”

“Only if you come suck me off”

“I’m the only friend that you have a healthy relationship with so I’m obviously not going to do that”

“Just thought I’d ask. You know….being the gentleman I am” Luke shrugged and smiled right as he turned away from Ashton making his way towards the back of the roof

“Oh okay” Ashton rolled his eyes “Yeah how polite of you”

“Let’s go then” Luke waved him over to where he was then they both jumped onto the ground on the other side of the pool. Their hair was still damp and their skin dark from the sun as walked barefoot through the dew filled grass and the more times the crowd cheered the faster they both began to walk. Luke began to feel like he really picked a bad night to be stubborn and refuse to go to the game just to prove a point. After all, they were facing their rivals tonight and from the sound of it they were beating their asses. They made it onto the cold sidewalk without saying a word to each other as the school lights got closer and closer

“So what’s the real reason you wanted to miss the game tonight?”

“It’s not important” it really wasn’t and Luke already regretted it making this choice

“So it’s not just because you wanted to go to the pool?”

“Nope” and Ashton made an aggravated grunt at that answer that had Luke laughing “What’s wrong now?”

“You. You’re just always so mysterious and you can never give me a straight answer whenever I ask you shit and I don’t know why you’re like that”

“I think I mainly just do it to make myself seem more interesting”

“No you don’t. You do it just to be an asshole” Ashton pouted and Luke put and arm around him, ruffling his hair

“Well I apologize. I didn’t know it bothered you that much” They could now hear the announcer’s muffled voice as they got closer to the school

“Besides, you don’t need to make yourself any more interesting. You’re already interesting enough Luke” Ashton wasn’t even trying to make him feel good. He was just stating a fact.

“There’s always room for improvement” which made Ashton scoff and he tried to hide a smile that Luke caught anyways. Luke took out his phone to check the time and it scared him a little to see how late it is. The game wouldn’t be lasting much longer “Race ya!” Luke took off before Ashton even had a chance to respond and they were making their way towards to field. Luke stopped at the fence that was just a few yards from the touchdown line. There was no way they would be able to enter the game with no shoes or shirt. Their school was pretty lenient but not that lenient. Ashton slid into Luke a little because of the slippery grass but Luke made sure he didn’t fall then they both settled with their arms resting on the fence. Luke let his eyes travel over the stands that were packed tight with people and the crowd was 10 times louder.

“Hood with the ball” the announcer’s voice and the name he said made Luke look back to the field and instantly began searching for the number 22. Ashton noticed Luke’s eyes frantically roaming all over so he began looking too. There was only 1 minute left on the clock but they still had time for one more play and Luke took a break from searching and rested his chin in his hands

“Tired?” Ashton spoke quietly

“Mhm. Swimming always take’s it out of me”

“So I’m guessing you won’t be attending the party afterwards?”

“Probably not” Luke got a little curious though “whose house is it at?”

“Last I knew It was at Calum’s” Luke’s stomach dropped a little and he looked up the see the players running and out of nowhere Calum shot out of the from the cluster of other players heading for the touchdown line with two guys right on his heels and Luke watched closely as he gripped the ball tighter and picked up the pace. The crowd erupted again as he crossed the line and the rest of the team went on a dead sprint towards Calum. He had this huge smile on his face as he his chest went up and down and it seemed like he briefly made eye contact with Luke before his attention was being torn back to his team mates as they hit him on the shoulder pads and some of them hugged him making him laugh. Luke was smiling too. Seeing Calum happy made him happy and it was as simple as that.

“Did we win?” said a lazy voice behind them. Michael stood behind them with a corn dog in his hand and a cigarette in the other.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Ashton said genuinely confused

“I think the better question is ‘where are your clothes?’ I mean you two are literally standing in your underwear right now” Michael chuckled looking them up and down and then winking at Luke before standing on his left side, away from Ashton.

“Seriously. Where have you been? You didn’t even come to school today” Luke said softly taking in Michael’s tired eyes. He was wearing Luke’s Red Wing’s shirt and a ripped pair of dark blue skinny jeans

“Lucas I’m clearly hungover”

“It’s never stopped you before”

“Well I figured I deserved a day off” Michael smiled wide without looking at Luke “I just woke up like an hour ago”

“You’re coming to the party with me then Michael” Ashton leaned forward looking at him and Michael gave him a nod assuring him that he would but focused back on Luke

“What you aren’t going?” and Luke shook his head

“I just wanna sleep” Luke leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder

“Alright bud. But I’m still wondering why you’re half naked”

“We missed basically the whole game and went swimming at the pool” Luke yawned and rubbed his face against Michael’s shirt before he moved his head off his shoulder

“You, Luke Hemmings, miss a game?”

“Yeah. It’s a long story” Luke fixed his eyes at the crowd of people leaving the stadium area and noticed that the team had already gone into the locker rooms “So I should expect you to be crawling into my bed around 3am right?” Luke smiled wide and Michael did the same as he looked out onto the empty field


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of cigarettes and strong perfume washed over them and the loud music was beating in their chests as they entered the high ceiling house. They looked up to see kids dangling their legs off the balcony and everyone else was either dancing or drinking in the living room. It was way too crowded and all Ashton and Michael cared about was drinking so Ashton nodded towards the kitchen and Michael followed as they pushed their way through the crowd. It was like breathing fresh air when they stepped onto the tile flooring and only seen a couple kids sitting on the island counter. Michael made his way straight towards the cupboard that he knew contained his favorite bottle of whiskey and Ashton dug through the fridge before grabbing a beer and sitting on the cushion against the window that over looked the in ground pool outside

“It’s strange without Luke here” Ashton said tracing shapes on the window

“I know” Michael went to grab shot glass but shrugged and just took the whole bottle before sitting across from Ashton “I feel like there’s something going on that we’re unaware of”

“Oh there is” Ashton said right away “But you know Luke. He’s not saying a word about it”

“I’ll get it out of him” Michael mumbled before putting the bottle to his lips

“How? You gonna suck it out of him?” Ashton was completely serious but Michael laughed loudly almost spitting out the liquid in his mouth

“Fuck” He cleared his throat after almost choking “Why? You jealous?”

“Shut up” Ashton lightly kicked his stomach “It just seems to be all you two do lately”

“You’re jealous. It’s okay. Everyone wants Luke’s dick” Someone outside caught Michael’s eye by the pool house “and I mean everyone” he glanced back at Ashton and was about to make him look in that direction too but he was already looking at him

“He looks good tonight” Ashton said smirking at the shirtless boy with a blonde girl clinging to his side

“He always looks good” Michael said back like he was offended by Ashton’s words

“We saw him scoring the touchdown that made them win the game. I have a feeling he was on fire the whole night but we missed it”

“What a shame” and Michael wasn’t even being sarcastic. He took a big swig of the whiskey when Calum leaned down and gave the girl a few kisses on the neck then the whole crowd of people he was with turned their heads to the backdoor and Michael and Ashton tried to see what was going on but the angle that the window was at wasn’t allowing them to. Calum’s back muscles were practically glowing under the outside lights and Ashton and Michael watched him in silence as he let his arm fall off the girl’s shoulder and walk towards the back door which happened to be fairly close to the kitchen. Michael’s eyes were still at the same place that Calum was standing a few seconds prior but then the sound of glass breaking made them both look out into the hallway before Calum appeared, now wearing a plain black shirt making him look even more tan, and he nodded at a few people, getting into the fridge not noticing Ashton or Michael.

“Was that you that broke something Hood?” Some kid drunkenly yelled from the counter

“Yeah but don’t tell my mom” he joked and then he was taking a double look at Ashton and Michael in the corner of the room then looked around, obviously looking for someone. Calum confidently walked over to them with a beer in his hand and took a sip before looking at Ashton “So where’s Hemmings?” he raised his eyebrows and looked between them using a tone that sounded like they were in trouble

“He didn’t want to come” Ashton said bluntly.

“So he didn’t want to attend the game or my party…” Calum drifted off watching something outside.

“That’s right” Ashton always felt the need to speak to Calum when he was around but Michael was a little different with him. Calum always made him feel nervous so he rarely ever talked to him unless he was forced to.

“Well…” It seemed like Calum was thinking as he glanced outside then around the kitchen. He was then grabbing his car keys off the counter and walking backwards as he smiled at Ashton and Michael “If anything bad happens to my fucking house I’m blaming you two”

“Wait what?” Ashton practically yelled.

“You guys are in charge” Michael was already nodding but Ashton was squinting at him. 

“What the fuck. Where are you going man?”

“Where do you think?” Calum said in that cocky tone before jogging out of the kitchen and both of the boys realized exactly where he was going.

*

It was Luke’s 2nd time going through all the channels on his TV and his eyes were starting get heavy as he laid on his back looking up at the ceiling every now and then just trying to stay awake. There was a movie coming on in a half hour that he hadn’t seen in years and he wanted to at least see some of it. The ceiling fan was moving his hair off his forehead and making him a bit cold so he pulled the covers up just as he heard a slight tap on his window making him jump. He rolled his eyes back to the TV and rested his hand on his stomach. The sound of the window opening and feet hitting the carpet echoed through his almost silent room since the volume on the TV was so low but he still didn’t turn his head. Luke could feel eyes running all over him then the bed was slumping down and the boy next to him relaxed as he rested both arms above his head. They watched TV without saying a word each other then as Luke changed the channel to his movie the boy turned and got on his elbows looking down at Luke.

“So what’d you do tonight?” Luke shivered at his words and moved a little wanting to get closer to him “You can get closer” Calum said softly and Luke listened but regretted it remembering that he was supposed to mad at him

“I have a life outside of you…you know? I have other friends”

“I know you do” Calum chuckled out “I just missed seeing you in the stands”

“Judging by that last touchdown you made I don’t think you were too affected by my absence” and Luke looked up to see Calum smiling at him and reaching a hand out to rub against his stomach. Luke instantly got goosebumps but shook it off “I don’t need you”

“I know that”

“You said that I did though and you’re wrong”

“Luke honestly I drank a lot that night. I don’t even remember what I said to you. I just remember that it made you upset and walk out of my room”

“Bullshit. You know exactly what you said” Luke went to turn away from him but Calum locked his hand around his side and slid him closer

“I really don’t. Tell me” Calum said honestly and Luke let out a breath

“You said ‘Luke the reason you go to all my games and all my parties is because you need me and you don’t want to lose me and you know that I could easily forget all about you’” Luke closed his eyes a bit still being able to hear Calum’s voice saying those words

“Shit” Calum couldn’t look at Luke and rubbed his thumb against his hip bone “Luke I’m-“

“You’re wrong though. I don’t need you and I’m okay that you don’t need me” Luke said putting on his best brave voice but wasn’t sure that was entirely the truth.

“I know you don’t need me but I…I kinda need you” Calum laughed and had Luke was jerking his head to look up at him “I mean look at me. I leave my own party to come climb through your window and watch fucking-“ He looked at the screen and still didn’t know what they were watching

“The Burbs” Luke smiled

“To watch The Burbs with you. I honestly didn’t mean what I said”

“Alright” Luke said shyly and Calum leaned down to get closer. As soon as he felt Calum’s lips against his neck he forgot about everything bad.

“Yeah?” Calum lowered his voice. Luke knew that voice and it sent shivers down his spine. Luke nodded and then Calum was bringing his lips up to Luke’s and Luke turned on his side and wrapped his arm around Calum as he felt the muscles all over his back. Calum brought one hand to the back of Luke’s hair and had the other still on his hip as he sneakily dragged his fingers lower and lower until he was grabbing Luke’s ass and making him moan into his mouth. Luke missed it when Calum took his hand off his ass but instantly forgave him when he started to push his hand down the front of Luke’s boxers.

“Fuck I hate when you do this to me” Luke whined when Calum started pumping his hand on his dick

“Hmm?”

“I should still be mad at you right now but now that you have your hands on me I can’t be” Luke mumbled. Calum dove forward again and stuck his tongue all over Luke’s mouth. Luke moaned again and Calum started kissing him roughly on the neck as he put one leg around Luke and began slowly grinding against him “It’s impossible for me to be mad at you when you’re touching me like this”

“I hate when you’re mad at me” Calum said close to Luke’s ear before he started biting him right below it

“Well-fuck- maybe you shouldn’t be such an asshole” Calum gripped harder on Luke’s hair and stopped stroking his dick to rub his hand up and down Luke’s torso

“I know baby. I’m working on it” he took his face out of Luke’s neck “Let me make it up to you”

“What did you have in mind?” Luke knew damn well what Calum was talking about but he wanted more details. Calum got a sinister look in his eyes and leaned down to lick up Luke’s neck before giving it a few kisses and looking at him again

“How about we put that pretty little dick of yours to work?”

“W-what?” Luke felt his heartbeat pick up and thought there was no way he understood him right

“I want you to fuck me”

“But you said you’ve never let anyone fuck you before and said that you never would and I’ve asked you before If I could but you said no and-“

“I know what I said” Calum smiled and rubbed his thumb on Luke’s cheek “I’ve changed my mind” Luke was just staring at him with his mouth open and blinking fast so Calum turned around grabbing what he needed out of Luke’s drawer before placing the condom and lube in front of them and waiting for Luke to say something

“But are you sure?” Luke wanted this so bad he was shaking but he needed to know that Calum 100% wanted to do this

“Luke” His voice went deep again as he stuck his hand down Luke’s boxers and gripped his dick “I need you to fuck me” Luke swallowed hard and then he was getting on top of Calum and kissing him as Calum wrapped both his arms around Luke bringing him impossibly closer as his hands grazed all over his back.

Luke sat up as he straddled him and Calum sat up quickly throwing his shirt off and Luke began unzipping his jeans. He got lower on the bed so he could help Calum out of jeans and started rubbing him through his boxers once they were off. He grabbed the lube and could feel Calum’s eyes on him as he spread some on his fingers and looked up to see him sliding out of his boxers.

He started by just rubbing his thumb lightly over the hole before just diving in and remembering that his was Calum’s first time. It was his first time and he was sharing it with Luke. Calum began to look a little restless so Luke put the first finger in and soon he had three pumping in an out of him as he pressed kisses all over Calum’s lower stomach, feeling the goosebumps forming there.

”Ah shit” Calum moaned out and Luke swore it was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard “Shit shit shit. Luke fuck-fuck me” Luke stopped immediately and slowly took his fingers out of him before getting out of his own boxers and slicking himself up with lube, not taking his eyes off Calum.

“You ready?” and Calum was already nodding. Luke took a deep breath and lined himself up before just sticking the tip in and looking to see if Calum was okay. His facial expression looked the same except for his flexing jaw so Luke pushed forward more and noticed that Calum was actually moving down, wanting Luke to go deeper. Just as he was bottoming out Calum made this small whimpering noise that had Luke frantically looking up at him

“You’re okay” Calum assured him as he rubbed his hands up and down Luke’s thighs “Just-just give me a second” Luke leaned forward and lightly kissed up and down his jaw trying to get Calum to feel less of the pain then Calum was gripping his ass hard with both hands and Luke sat up. Calum couldn’t even form words so he closed his eyes before quickly nodding and Luke pulled all the way out before slamming back into him and feeling Calum shake beneath him

“Fuck do that-keep doing that” Luke listened and did that a few more times before he started to get a steady rhythm of going fast in and out of Calum then he started to go a bit slower and put his hands on Calum’s dick as he twisted his hand up and down on it just like he knew Calum loved “You feel fucking amazing Luke. Come here” Luke didn’t need to be told twice. He lunged forward and began kissing Calum as he picked up the pace again making Calum whimper into his mouth and grip onto his hair

“I fucking love seeing you like this” Luke whispered into his mouth making Calum put his head back into his pillow and Luke seen it as an opportunity to start sucking on his adams apple and biting on the side of his neck as his hips kept the fast pace. Calum rubbed his hands up and down Luke’s back feeling his sweat and moved his hands down to dig into the skin on his ass. He let his hands fall and Luke helped him wrap his legs around his waist giving him a new angle and Calum felt the warmness in his stomach and started to shake more when Luke moved down to start sucking on one of his nipples

“I’m close. So close”

“Me too” Luke breathed out and started pumping Calum’s cock faster as he rocked into him. All Luke had to do was bite at the skin underneath Calum’s nipple and he was coming all over both of their torsos. Luke was soon after, not being able to hold on much longer because of all the loud moans that were coming from Calum. Luke was just about to collapse on him but then Calum was wiping the cum off his own stomach and looking at Luke with a smirk. Luke felt his stomach tense up and he bent down to suck calum’s fingers into his mouth making sure to get all the cum off of them before letting himself fall on Calum’s chest and nuzzle his face into his neck

“I should have let you do that ages ago” Calum chuckled as he put his fingers up and down Luke’s spine until he knew he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke couldn’t say that he was surprised when he woke up and the other side of his bed was empty. Calum was never there in the morning no matter what. It had never happened in the year they had been doing this…whatever it was they were doing. Luke didn’t like to think about it that much. He just knew that he had Calum and he was lucky to even be able to spend time with him. Calum was the most popular guy in school and could get anyone but for some reason he picked Luke.

Luke knew he slept with other people but he didn’t care because he did too. That mainly just consisted of receiving (and giving) blowjobs from Michael but it still counted but Luke never felt bad about it because he knew Calum was doing the same thing.

He was a bit alarmed when he heard the bathroom door opening but relaxed when he seen the lilac colored hair boy stripping his clothes off and Luke turned the hot water on even more knowing that Michael liked hot showers. He smiled when Michael opened the shower door and he stepped inside. Michael lightly rubbed Luke’s back before getting under the steaming water and closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through his wetting hair. Luke just took this time to look up and down his body as he tried not to let his dick get hard from seeing this beautiful boy standing in his shower. Michael smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing to Luke then opened his eyes

“You cold?” Luke nodded “Jesus. Come here” Michael backed up a bit so Luke could get under the water too then noticed the marks on his neck and pressed his fingers against them making Luke shiver “So Calum obviously came over last night” he laughed

“Yeah-yeah he did and he let me-“ Luke stopped himself feeling a little embarrassed even though he shouldn’t be. It was only Michael.

“He let you what?” Michael said in a singing type voice

“Nothing. You don’t wanna hear about it”

“Oh yes I do. You know I do Luke” Luke watched the water dripping down Michael’s chest for a few seconds then looked down at the floor

“He let me fuck him” he mumbled

“Holy shit. Are you serious? But he said he would never let you fuck him. Didn’t he?”

“Yeah but I guess he…I don’t know I guess he changed his mind”

“Fucking the quarter back. God damn Luke. I honestly feel like a proud dad right now”

“The fuck” Luke laughed and put his hand over his mouth “That’s so creepy Michael”

“Why?” Michael said innocently

“I don’t know…cause we like have sex. You can’t be my dad and then have sex with me”

“Now there’s an idea” Michael pointed at him “You should start calling me ‘Daddy’”

“No way!” Luke said giggling again and letting his head fall on Michael’s shoulder “That is not happening”

“Oh come on. That’d be so hot” Luke felt Michael’s hand roaming down his stomach and then he took Luke’s dick in his hand making Luke bite into his shoulder. Michael softly kissed the side of his head then began pumping him a few times before stopping completely

“No” Luke whined “Please don’t stop”

“Come on. Call me ‘Daddy’” Even Michael couldn’t help but laugh but then he put on his serious face as he began pumping Luke at a painfully slow pace. Luke moaned out feeling frustrated and of course gave in.

“Please make me come Daddy” Michael felt his dick twitch at his words and ran his hand up and down Luke’s side in a soothing manner as he sped up the pace of his hand and started sucking on the spots that Calum had the night before

“Calum’s got a good mouth on him” Michael said in a strange tone that made Luke unsure of what he was thinking “These are so dark”

“He does have a good mouth on him” Luke found himself saying but he figured he shouldn’t stop there “He’s got such a nice dick too” Luke looked down to see Michael taking his own dick into his hand too but still pumping on Luke’s

“Mhm. I bet it’s nice and thick” Luke widened his eyes a bit and was glad his face was hidden from Michael. He just wasn’t entirely sure what was going through Michael’s head right now and he had never heard Michael talk that way about Calum. Soon Michael was coming and Luke did too after Michael was biting on his neck and jerking his hand faster to ride out his own orgasm. And then it hit Luke that they had both pretty much gotten off to the thought of Calum Hood.

*  
Luke didn’t know why but he always began searching for Calum the second he would get into school and today was no different. He stood at his locker and glanced around once in a while waiting for the bell to ring as he tried looking for the dark haired boy or any of his friends because Calum basically never left their side.

He jumped when the bell rang out of being so focused on finding Calum and let out a breath before slamming his locker shut and making his way towards his Foods class. He looked down at the shinning linoleum floor as he walked and didn’t even look up when he heard kids screaming. It was just a random thing in the morning and he still didn’t understand how some people had so much energy that early in the morning. Hell, even by lunch Luke still felt tired and out of it.

Something made Luke look up and he seen a few of Calum’s friends walking towards him and then one of them moved and Calum stepped forward with his hands in this JV jacket as he bit his lip and smiled at some girl against her locker. Luke began walking even slower wanting to watch them and he started to breathe a little heavy when Calum leaned down and whispered something in her ear that had he dying laughing.

Sure Luke knew Calum messed around with other people but it was rare that he seen it with his own eyes. The blonde girl gave Calum a light kiss on the cheek then made her way down the hallway. Calum watched her for a few seconds then went back to his friends but not before seeing Luke and taking a double look at him. Luke smiled instantly but Calum ran his eyes back and forth between the hallway then looked away from Luke completely and focused on his friends. He acted as if he didn’t even know Luke and suddenly Luke was walking fast again towards his class trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“You’re late Mr. Hemmings” the teacher grumbled as soon as Luke got into the classroom. He brushed off the stares of all the other students and quickly took a seat before letting his head fall onto the hard surface.  
Luke was the first one at their table during lunch and his spirits did get lifted a little when he seen Michael and Ashton walking towards him as they laughed with each other. Hopefully their good moods would make Luke feel better or he at least hoped to talk to Ashton about this. He always knew what to say and he could always tell when something was wrong with Luke

“I just don’t know why they can’t make a decent chicken patty. I mean look at this shit” they were both seated across from Luke now and Michael began shaking his chicken patty in front of Ashton’s face

“I told you to quit eating that shit. Just stick to the fruits and vegetables. There’s no way they could poison them”

“Well I’m sorry that I can’t be fulfilled by that rabbit food, Mr I’ll-just-take-a-salad”

“Fine. You can eat all those GMO’S. It’s your funeral”

“I will. I will eat all these GMO’S” Michael said stuffing his face with French fries. Luke had his head down as he stabbed at his mashed potatoes, not planning on eating them and was feeling a tad better from just hearing his friend’s voices.

“Hi Lukey” Ashton said in a happy voice and Luke put on his best smile for him before taking a few drinks of his chocolate milk “So who’s ass do I need to kick?” Michael looked up at Luke too and could also see that something was off with him.

“Nobody’s. I’m just tired of being ignored”

“Come on. Let it out” Ashton said putting his fork down and giving Luke his full attention, knowing that there was more to it. Luke looked around a bit to check and see if Calum was anywhere near him then his eyes stopped at the far corner and he seen Calum perched over the table with a huge smile on his face. He was always smiling and Luke hated knowing that this wasn’t affecting him at all. At least it seemed that way. He looked back to see Michael and Ashton raising their eyebrows at him and wondered how long he had been staring at Calum.

“It’s Calum” Luke breathed out “I just fucking hate how out of school he acts like I’m so special to him and then in school he acts as if we don’t even know each other. I can’t stand it”

“Well he’s been doing this to you from day one Luke so I think it’s very obvious that he’s always going to do it and if you don’t like it then you just need to…” Ashton stopped when he seen Luke’s concerned look but took a deep breath and continued anyways “I don’t know. I think you just need to drop him. You need to drop this whole thing with him if it’s making you feel so shitty”

“But if I do that then we’ll be done….for good. I probably won’t ever get him back”

“Well that’d be a good thing” Ashton looked him in the eye and waited for Luke to look at him, knowing that he was looking over at Calum “You don’t need him. I know you don’t Lukey”

“I know. But I like having him around. He’s been around for so long that I don’t know how I would be without him”

“You would be way better off. I promise you. He treats you like shit bro” Luke flinched at his words a little and shook his head wanting to defend Calum

“He doesn’t. I mean this is just a casual thing. I don’t expect him to give me attention 24/7-“

“Even for a casual thing he still treats you like dirt. I mean I’ve had casual things with girls and I still treated them a hell of a lot better than Calum treats you. Like I’d text them and we would actually hang out and shit. When’s the last time you and Calum even texted or hung out without it ending in sex?”

“Umm I don’t know. A while” Luke rubbed his eyes and couldn’t remember the last time they did either of those things “But you’re a better person that he is” Luke said quietly but he knew it was the truth.

“Yeah no shit” Ashton chuckled out but he smiled to let Luke know that the coldness wasn’t directed at him “I’m just saying that you could do better. I know he’s the star athlete and everyone wants him and all that shit but that is literally all he has. He’s not a good person Luke” Luke didn’t even realize that he was nodding but he took his eyes off Ashton and noticed that Michael hadn’t said a word this entire time

“Mikey?” Michael looked up as he took sips of his pop “What do you think?” Luke said in a shy voice like he was talking to someone he didn’t know. Michael licked his lips a little and turned around to look at Calum before turning back around and staring at the table

“Toss him” Michael said coldly and Ashton was nodding as he slightly smiled at Luke hoping he would listen to his two best friends.

After lunch Luke had a class with only Michael and they walked silently to the class until they sat down and Luke hated to bring up Calum again but there was something he needed to know.

“Michael what time did you get to my house last night?’

“I probably rolled in at around 5am” He was coloring something on his backpack and still not looking at Luke

“Was Calum still there when you got there?”

“No” Michael shook his head “His car was gone”

“He always does that” Luke mumbled

“Does what?” suddenly Michael acted interested in the conversation

“Just leaves in the middle of the night. He’s never spent the night at my house”

“Well last night he had an excuse cause he probably knew he had to get back to his party. It was pretty wild when we left around 4am” Michael laughed a little “He probably hates me and Ashton”

“What? Why?”

“When he went to go see you he left us in charge of his house for some dumb reason and that big sculpture in the back room got broken. We were swimming when it happened”

“The glass one?” Luke gasped

“That’s the one. Oh well. I’m sure mommy and daddy will have no problem buying another one” Luke began to think about last night and tried to remember what it felt like to have Calum’s arms around him. They barely ever cuddled unless Calum was super drunk and last night he was quite sober and it felt really nice to be held like that. Luke got a sick feeling in his stomach knowing that would be the last time he felt Calum like that. His friends were right; had to break this thing off and soon.

Luke didn’t know that soon meant at the end of that school day but he found himself waiting until Calum was alone at his locker, since it was obvious that he didn’t want to be seen with Luke, then he closed his eyes trying to remember what he had planned to say to Calum and began walking. He realized that the closer he got to Calum the more he felt like he couldn’t do this and it was scaring him to death. He couldn’t chicken out of this. The hall was completely empty so Luke knew this was his only chance.

“Hi” Luke said leaning against the locker and facing Calum but Calum didn’t even look up at him

“Hey Luke” since Calum was being such an asshole Luke began to think that he might be able to do this after all. It would be easier if he was angry with him.

“Listen can we talk? I mean we don’t need to right now if you’re busy but maybe later tonight?”

“Yeah? Talk about what?” Calum’s tone didn’t exactly come out as rude, more curious, but it still made Luke’s blood boil

“Us” Luke said probably too loud “I mean shit Calum half the time you don’t even act like I exist and I can’t handle it anymore”

“I thought you said you didn’t need me” Calum looked up at him this time and had this smirk on his face that made Luke want to tackle him. He clenched his fists a little to calm down

“I don’t fucking need you but some reassurance that I at least matter to you would be nice every once in a while” Luke took a deep breath “I know you probably want to forget all about last night-“

“Who said I wanted to forget about it?” Calum shut his locker fast and crossed his arms before looking at Luke, making him feel 2 feet tall. “I don’t think I could forget about last night even if I tried” Luke could feel Calum’s mood changing into the one he had last night and he backed up a step

“It’s just that you’re kind all over the place. It’s hard for me to understand what you’re thinking” Luke felt speechless and was proud of himself for even getting those words out

“I’m always thinking about you” Calum said taking another step towards Luke and looking his chest up and down “Always” Calum whispered before kitten licking a spot on Luke’s neck and Luke couldn’t help but reach forward and wrap an arm around him, bringing him closer. He felt Calum smile then he was slowly kissing Luke on the lips making him feel like he couldn’t breathe but Luke forced himself to push him away which made Calum get this look in his eye that Luke had never seen before and it was terrifying.

“What the fuck was that?” Luke closed his eyes and just wanted to run away from all of this and just ignore Calum but he knew he needed to talk this out.

“I came here because I want to end whatever the hell it is we have going on” Luke looked past him and then down at the floor still avoiding his angry gaze “I just can’t do it anymore” Calum didn’t say anything for a few seconds and Luke was still too scared to look up but he did when he heard Calum let out a breathy chuckle and it made Luke feel like he was the dumbest person alive

“You won’t last a fucking day without me, Hemmings”

“Oh yeah?” Luke wasn’t sure where this random feeling of confidence came from but he liked it “Watch me” Luke swerved around Calum and away from the lockers only to feel Calum’s strong hands on his shoulders as he was slammed back into them. Luke’s eyes widened and he never dreamed that it would turn out this way. Calum had never showed any sign of being a violent person but clearly Luke was wrong about that “What-what’re you doing?” Luke hoped to bring Calum out of this frenzy he seemed to be in and tried talking like he would normally talk but it still came out as nervous.

“So you want to be done with me huh?” Calum started running his fingers up Luke’s neck and stopped to grip the back of his hair like he was last night but time he was genuinely causing Luke pain. “So I won’t get to touch you like this anymore” Calum whispered as he stuck both his hands under Luke’s shirt and grazed over his nipples as he bit at his neck causing Luke to wince in pain. Calum had never been this rough with him and Luke felt like crying from fear of what would happen next. He tried to push Calum away but Calum was so much stronger than him and pressed him back up against the locker even harder than before.

“Calum” Luke whined out. It was the only thing he could and he just wanted to let Calum know that he was hurting him but he didn’t know how to without making things worse

“What baby?” Calum slowly put his tongue all over Luke’s mouth once he got it open and moaned into it “You always taste so good” Luke was pushing back again

“Please don’t do this” since Calum had lost his angry tone Luke decided to start speaking up again “I’m not just gonna be here whenever it fits for you. I’m sick of you using me whenever you fucking feel like it”

“Oh Luke” Calum laughed and Luke felt like this would be a good time to just turn around and start running but Calum’s stare was making it feel like he was frozen in place “I think we both know that you use me just as much as I use you. You take advantage of me any chance you get cause you know that normally a person like me would never want to be with a person like you. You just looked so fucking pretty that day in the locker room. I couldn’t help myself” Calum leaned forward to kiss his neck again and began kissing his jaw “You always look so pretty” Luke began thinking about that first time Calum kissed him after gym class when everyone else had left the locker room. He remembered feeling like that was the kiss he had been waiting for all his life and as soon as Calum’s hands started roaming all over him he knew he he would let Calum do whatever he wanted to him and he did. That day in the locker room he got his first blowjob and his loud moans echoed throughout the entire room. Luke shook off those thoughts and realized Calum was still in front of him and now he had one hand palming at his dick. Luke pushed his hand away “Come on. I’ve got a half hour until practice. We can go back to my car”

“No-No I can’t” But Luke knew that he was going to give in now no matter what

“Please baby” Luke couldn’t help but let out a moan. He loved when Calum begged him “I miss having that pretty cock of yours in my mouth”

“I fucking hate you” Luke breathed out as he let his head fall on Calum’s shoulder. He felt exhausted all of a sudden and he knew it was just because he needed some release and Calum were here offering to give to him and he hated himself probably more than he hated Calum. He hated that whenever it came to Calum all of his self control went right down the drain.

And that was how Luke ended up in the back of Calum’s car with Calum between his legs sucking marks onto his thighs making him shake as he gripped onto his hair. Calum went back to sucking harshly on Luke’s dick like he was still angry with him but Luke didn’t even care. All he cared about that this was possibly the best blowjob he had ever gotten and he swore his heavy breathing could be heard from outside of the car. He let out a loud moan when Calum took his balls between his fingers in a massaging matter. 

“Cal” Luke’s voice sounded rough from all the moaning he had been doing and he didn’t think he had ever felt so wrecked. He softly put his fingers through Calum’s hair and tightened the grip when he felt his stomach tensing up and didn’t even warn Calum before he starting coming down his throat but Calum took it like a champ like always. Luke let his head fall against the back of the seat and felt Calum’s face resting on his thigh as they both took deep breaths. Calum’s phone started vibrating and Luke watched him with hooded eyes as he read the text.

“Coach is gonna beat my ass” he mumbled as he stood up and Luke quickly pulled his boxers and pants up before joining him outside. Calum spared one more glance at Luke then was already walking away from him without a word

“Calum!” Luke needed to tell him this and Calum stopped before waiting a few seconds to turn around “That was the last time. I’m serous we’re done” he hoped that this time Calum would understand that he meant it but he felt himself getting angry again as Calum’s lips quirked up into a smile

“Yeah we’ll see about that Hemmings” Luke watched him run all the way up to the field until he could no longer see him. Calum had won once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It get's a tad dark during these next few chapters. Protective Ashton is my favorite thing ever I'm sorry I just couldn't resist.

Luke was having a wonderful dream about a day at the theme park but most importantly it didn’t involve Calum. Someone was shaking him out of his sleep and he turned away from them as he pulled the covers over his head just wanting to hide forever and not wanting to see Calum ever again. He didn’t know how he could face him ever again after knowing how much power Calum had over him.

“Lukey” it was Ashton but Luke still shook him off and he heard him messing around with something on his bed side table “Why’d you turn your phone off?”

“I didn’t want to talk to anyone” he said into his pillow and Ashton was putting his hand on his shoulder and making him turn over on his stomach

“What happened with Calum?” Ashton said sternly so Luke knew he had to tell him

“I tried to break it off with him. I really did” Luke was sobbing now and covering his face with this hand “But he just kept manipulating me and trying to get his way with me until I finally just gave in” Luke whimpered again and felt Ashton rubbing soothing circles on his back “Just like I fucking always do”

“Did you say anything to him before you left?”

“Yeah I tried to tell him that I was done with him but he didn’t believe me”

“Well you need to prove him wrong alright? Just avoid him and were not going to go to his parties anymore. We’ll find other ones to go to when you start feeling better”

“What about the games?” Luke said wiping his eyes

“I don’t really think it’s a good idea to go to them unless you think you can handle seeing him like that” Ashton did a soft laugh “I know seeing him like that really gets you going”

“It gets us all going” Luke and Ashton both whipped their heads to see Michael leaning against the doorway

“You aren’t helping Mike” Ashton hoped Michael wouldn’t say anymore

“You alright Luke?” Michael said wiping the smile off his face and walking in to sit at the end of the bed. Luke shook his head and avoided Michael’s gaze “Forget about asshole” that got Luke’s attention. Michael had never said a bad word about Calum.

“He won’t let me. He physically won’t let me” Luke said raising his voice “I mean he had me pinned up against the lockers for fucks sake when I tried telling him I was done with him”

“Well he’s lucky I didn’t see him doing that” Ashton said flexing his jaw and looking out the window then he looked back to Luke “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“Yeah” Ashton’s eyes widened in an angry way and Luke shook his head “I mean he didn’t hit me or anything but he…”

“He what Luke?” Ashton was impatiently waiting for Luke to answer

“He slammed me into the locker but I’m fine. I really am” Ashton looked down and chewed on his nails trying not to get too upset “Ash I’m fine”

“I swear if he ever touches you again I’m going to kill him” Luke sneakily put his fingers under his hoody that was hiding most of his neck when Ashton focused on the pulling fuzzies off the blanket and closed his eyes at the pain. He forgot that Michael was still sitting there and watching his every move and Luke shook his head hoping Michael wouldn’t say anything. Michael looked like he was in pain as he looked from Ashton and then back to Luke trying to decide whether he should say something but then he closed his mouth entirely and Luke did a sigh of relief before closing his eyes against the pillow once again.

Luke was awake when he felt Michael slide in between him and Ashton and he slipped one arm around Luke’s waist bringing him closer. It was dark now and by the feeling of the air coming in through the window it felt like 2am. Luke opened his eyes when Michael started rubbing his hand up and down his back, just barely touching him and even though it was making Luke feel sleepy he still wanted to see him. Michael was looking back at him with a look that Luke couldn’t decipher. Something between confusion and sadness and Luke wanted to kiss it all away so he leaned forward softly pressing his lips to Michael’s and Michael melted into it as he brought his hand up to Luke’s neck and when Luke sucked a deep breath in Michael knew he was in pain so he instantly stopped kissing him and took his hand off his neck

“What? What hurts?” Michael whispered not wanting to wake Ashton up. Luke swallowed and brought one hand up to his neck before slowly taking his hoody off his neck and revealed it finally. He watched Michael’s pupils almost go black and he could feel his anger but then it turned to sadness as he pulled down Luke’s hoody even more and lightly ghosted his fingers against the red marks from Calum gripping so hard on Luke’s neck.

“Jesus Christ” Michael said above a whisper this time and he leaned forward to softly kiss the red marks as he massaged the back of Luke’s shoulder “I’m so sorry he did this to you Luke” he still had has face buried in Luke’s neck and Luke pulled him closer needing to feel all of him. Sure as far as the talking part went Ashton always knew how to make Luke feel better but when it came to the physical part and making him feel loved Michael was the best person for that. He always held Luke so tight and made sure that he felt safe no matter what. 5 minutes in Michael’s arms felt like 5 seconds because it was never long enough. Luke always wanted Michael to cuddle him longer and Luke couldn’t help but feeling like he wanted to just fall asleep with Michael like this and never wake up.

  
They had the following Monday off of school and after just laying around the house all weekend they decided to at least go to the city pool (after closing hours of course) and do a little swimming under the city lights.

“Hey guys” Ashton said from the roof as he watched Michael and Luke splashing each other in the green water below “Have we ever been here during the day?” Luke splashed Michael once more before they both stopped and tried to think of a time when they were here when it was light out. Both of them couldn’t think of a single time.

“It’s probably not as fun during the day” Luke said before going underwater and grabbing Michael’s legs, pulling him under. They both resurfaced shaking their hair and Michael opened his mouth wanting to whine from being jerked under water but Luke just did a cute smile at him and he decided to let it slide.

“Why are you up on the roof right now?” Michael laughed up at Ashton who was now looking up at the sky

“Why are you up on the roof?” Ashton said in a smart ass tone that had Michael and Luke rolling their eyes and laughing in a confused way

“Get your ass down here you lunatic” Ashton raised his eyebrows at Michael’s words but jumped none the less and just barely cleared the pool deck.

“Holy shit” Luke said in a worried tone as he chuckled a bit just from being so surprised at how lucky Ashton was.

“You were literally this close” Michael made an unrealistic length between his fingers “From breaking both of your legs dude”

“Nah. I cleared that shit like a pro”

“No you got damn lucky boy” Michael said quickly but honestly Luke was about to say the same thing. It was pure luck.

“My heart is beating so fucking fast from witnessing that” Luke put on hand on his chest and breathed heavy

“Oh Lukey” Ashton laughed and swam forwards and lightly tapped his cheek “I’m just fine”

“I think he’s really just worried because he knows he would be the one taking care of your crippled ass if you did get hurt” Michael said splashing Ashton but Luke shook his head assuring him that that wasn’t the reason at all. He just didn’t want to see Ashton getting hurt. “I’m fucking starving!” Michael yelled way louder than was necessary but Luke and Ashton agreed with him. They of course made it a race of who could get out of the pool first and they all jumped over the fence at the same time

“So where are we going to eat?” Ashton said shaking his curly light brown hair that was halfway down his forehead. Luke actually looked pale compared to how tan Ashton was and Luke looked over to see Michael’s skin practically glowing under the tall parking lot lights as they walked towards Ashton’s house

“Pizza” Michael shouted out and there was no way any of them could turn that down even though it was what they all ate most of the time. Ashton’s house was actually in town, unlike Michael’s and Luke whose were in the subdivision parts of town, and it was right across from the beach on hill. Basically anywhere in town was a 5 minute walk from Ashton’s house and they watched as Michael ran ahead up the drive way. Luke noticed that Ashton was eyeing his neck and Luke knew he had noticed the marks now.

“It’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt anymore” Luke quickly shot out seeing Ashton open his mouth. Ashton nodded then looked back at the pavement

“I really hope you’re done with him Luke. He doesn’t deserve you”

“I am” Luke said confidently but Ashton was giving him a “are you sure?” look “I really am”

“But you haven’t seen him since that incident happened. It’s easy to think you’re over someone if you haven’t seen them in a while. You gonna be okay tomorrow when you see him at school?” Ashton was now opening the front screen door with a creak and let Luke go in first

“Yeah I think so. I mean I barely see him anyways” Luke said with a little less confidence this time. Michael was bending over in front of the air conditioner by the window trying to dry his hair a little and Ashton went to his room to grab three shirts since Luke and Michael’s shirts had gotten soaked after they decided to jump in the pool while still wearing them. Luke shivered a little leaning against the back of the couch looking at the family pictures on the wall and the vases of flowers all over the place

“Alright let’s head out” Ashton boomed coming out of the dark hallway. The only light on was the one in the kitchen window and the TV flashing the dark living room. Ashton threw one shirt that landed on Michael’s still perched over back then handed the other one to Luke. Luke slipped it on and all he could smell was Ashton. A combination of laundry soap and fresh ocean breeze which was just what their whole house smelled like all the time.  
They stepped into the pizza place down the road and it was packed like it was every night. It was mostly kids their age and Luke recognized a lot of them. Surprisingly they got a table right away right against the window and Luke slid in first with Michael by his side and Ashton across from them

“Now can this not end in a war like last time?” Ashton said making them put their menu’s down

“It wouldn’t have to be a war if you just let me have what I want on my damn pizza” Michael grumbled

“Fine. We’ll get two pizzas”

“I don’t care what we get on our pizza but I just don’t want pineapple” Luke said happily as he looked at this menu

"Well that makes two of us. Apparently some people like that unnatural topping on their pizza” Ashton smirked at Michael but Michael just shook his head and didn’t look up

“At least I don’t like mushrooms. You sick fuck”

“Michael!” Ashton dramatically gasped and put his hand on his chest “There are children here”

“Fuck you” Michael mumbled

“You have such a filthy mouth Michael” Ashton said in the same motherly tone as before that had Luke giggling then getting a grin on his face

“Hell yeah he does” Luke said hiding behind his menu and he could feel Michael’s eyes on his so he turned to see him smiling wide at him and then looked over to see Ashton’s mouth wide open

“You’ve corrupted him” Ashton pointed at Michael

“What?!” Michael laughed out “I have not. He was corrupted before I came along. Besides, it’s hot as fuck” Michael moved his hand down to squeeze Luke’s thigh and then quickly took it away when a very familiar laugh was filling the room and they all froze as they looked up to see the front door opening.

“God damn it” Ashton said under his breath facing the table again and putting his hands in his hair “Do you wanna leave Lukey?” Luke was still staring at him in his black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his tight black jeans. He rarely ever wore a hat but now he had a snapback on backwards and Luke could feel his mouth watering then it hit him that Ashton had asked him a question.

“Oh uh no” Luke said quickly “I’m not going to just go running every time I see him”

“That’s my boy” Michael said ruffling his hair but Ashton wasn’t buying it. He felt like Luke just wanted to stay to see Calum but he stayed silent and soon the waitress was finally coming over to take their orders.

  
Luke felt like he was doing a good job of not looking over at Calum, especially since he looked so good, and he only glanced over at him a few times and seen him laughing with all his friends like nothing had happened while Luke had spent the last few days sulking in his bed and feeling like he was dying. After the pizza came Luke didn’t look over at him at all and as far as he knew Calum hadn’t noticed him and that was a good thing. Knowing Calum he would start shooting sexy glances at Luke knowing that it was driving him crazy and once again he would end up getting his way with Luke. They had fucked in a public restroom many times before and Luke knew Calum would want to do it again if he had the chance. Luke just prayed that he would never feel the need to pee because if he did Calum would surely see him walking to the bathrooms and probably attack him in there.

“Just try it” Michael said waving the pineapple pizza in Ashton’s face

“Get that the fuck away from me right now” Ashton said in a fake serious voice and Luke just smiled looking between his friends but it quickly faded and he regretted drinking those 2 glasses of pop

“Shit” he whined and the boys both looked up at him

“What’s wrong?” Michael said with his mouth full but not really focusing on Luke

“I have to pee”

“Then go pee boy” Ashton laughed and nodded towards the bathroom

“I can’t. If I go pee then Calum will see me and probably go in there and do what he did after school”

“Yeah well there’s a big difference between then and now” Ashton spoke and his voice always comforted Luke “Now we’re here alright? Go pee for god sakes and we will watch him. If I even see him standing up I’ll be running over there so fast”

“Okay” Luke relaxed

“Besides he looks pretty occupied anyways” Michael said looking over at his table full of even more people than before

“He’s right. You’ll be fine” Ashton assured him and motioned Michael to let Luke out of the booth. Luke slid out and took a deep breath before walking towards the bathroom and keeping his eyes at the floor the whole time “Jesus. He’s fucking terrified of him” Ashotn said just now realizing how much Calum had affected Luke. Both of their eyes glued to Calum as Luke walked even faster past their table

“I don’t think he seen him” Michael said in relief

“I don’t think he did either” but they still didn’t let eyes off Calum even after Luke was inside the bathroom “I’m scared to even take my eyes off him for a second” Ashton kind of laughed at his whole situation

“Me too” Michael did the same “He’s fast so you never know” Calum was still talking with his friend across from him then his eyes began to move past him and Ashton and Michael began to feel nervous

“Is he-is he looking at the bathroom door?” Ashton didn’t know why he spoke so quietly

“Fuck” There was a crowd of people getting up from their table and they happened to be right in from of Calum’s table; blocking Ashton’s and Michael’s view

“Mother fucker I can’t see him anymore” Ashton became even more nervous as 10 seconds passed and they still couldn’t see him so he stood up and got on his tippy toes frantically looking all over the table and he couldn’t spot Calum anywhere

“Michael Michael stand up!” Michael got out of his seat and stood up fast almost falling down “Do you see him? Dude I don’t fucking see him”

“And Luke should be coming out by now. Fuck! Ashton let’s just go in there!”

“No! Stay here” Ashton went running off towards the bathroom and double checked Calum’s table to still see him nowhere in sight and he started to panic again. The bathroom door seemed like miles away and he ran towards it almost knocking a few people down.

He pushed the heavy door open and knew it would injure anyone on the other side of it and he was hoping it was Calum. It felt like his stomach had dropped when he seen Luke curled up into a ball with his back against the cold wall. Ashton felt tears in his own eyes as he could hear Luke sobbing and he quickly kneeled in front of him and started rubbing his hands up and down his arms and Luke jumped and made almost a screaming noise out of being so scared

“It’s me. It’s me Lukey” Ashton sat down completely and pulled Luke onto his lap as Luke cried into his chest and held him tight. The anger had felt was gone now and all he wanted to do was make Luke feel better. He started petting his hair and for the first time he kissed Luke on the side of his face and Luke’s tears began to stop “You’re okay. I’ve got you. You’re okay” Ashton kept whispering to him and Luke stopped shaking but still didn’t show his face to Ashton

“I wouldn’t come to his car with him. I wouldn’t do it”

“I’m proud of you. It’s a good thing you didn’t go out to his car Luke” but Luke was shaking his head and Ashton became worried. He sat back and tried to pry Luke off him a little just so he could see his face but Luke was fighting him and it made him even more concerned “Luke. Luke let me see your face”

“No” he started crying again and Ashton took a little break from trying to force Luke’s hands off his face and just let him slump back down into his chest but it was still driving him crazy. Ashton looked around the bathroom while running his fingers over Luke’s back and flinched when the door opened but relaxed and focused back on Luke when he seen who it was. Michael stood frozen at the door then carefully stood against the sink looking to Ashton to tell him something “He won’t let me see his face” and Michael bit his lip and bent down next to them as he put his fingers through Luke’s hair. Luke knew it was Michael’s touch he was feeling on his head and he started to breathe normally again.

“Luke. Sit up bud. Let us see your face” Luke sniffled a little but still didn’t move away from Ashton’s chest “We want to help you” Michael’s soothing voice and Ashton’s hand on his back made Luke finally pull away to reveal his blood shot eyes and cut open lip. Luke heard both of them take a deep breath in and Ashton let his head fall on Luke’s shoulder

“That fucking bastard” Ashton said through gritted teeth as he was trying not to cry out of being so angry. Michael had stood up and slowly backed up until he hit the sink and he couldn’t take his eyes off Luke but felt like he couldn’t be close to him either. “I’m going to fucking kill him” Ashton was so angry that he was just babbling swear words and Michael took it upon himself to help Luke up and then pressed a kissed to his forehead before kneeling down and rubbing Ashton’s arms and helping him stand up too. To Michael’s surprise Ashton clung right back onto Luke but he knew Luke was happy for it. All Luke wanted was to be held by them right now.

*  
Ashton waited until he knew Luke was asleep in between him and Michael before he carefully stood up then looked down to see Michael fast asleep too with his face buried in Luke’s hair and an arm tightly around his waist. Ashton started digging through his drawers for a hoody as quietly as possible but he heard Michael do a sleepy moan

“Hey” Michael said quietly. Ashton faced him then urged him to come out the bedroom so they wouldn’t wake Luke up. Ashton was leaning over the kitchen counter when Michael rounded the corner out of the hallway “So what the hell are you doing?” He looked up at the clock “It’s 2am Ash”

“You know what I’m doing Michael” Ashton said in a lazy voice before he took a few drinks of water

“I just don’t know if this is a good idea. Not to mention that you don’t even know where Calum is”

“Carter is having a party right down the road. I know Calum is there”

“I just don’t know what this is going to solve. I mean if anything it could make things worse”

“You don’t know what this is going to solve?” Ashton could feel himself getting heated again “I wanna make sure that Calum never lays a fucking finger on Luke ever again. This is the last straw”

“Well at least let me come with you-“

“No way” Ashton made brief eye contact with him “Stay here with Luke”

“Ashton come on man. It’s like you’re walking straight into a mine field here. I mean it’s Calum Hood and you just know he’ll have all his football buddies with him. It’s gonna be an unfair fight”

“Stop trying to talk me out of this. I made the decision when were in the bathroom” he started making his way towards the door and Michael stood in front of him

“You aren’t thinking straight. Just cool off a little yeah?”

“Do you want to go fucking fight him for me?” Ashton practically yelled and Michael shook his head not knowing what to say “Exactly. I’m going” he pushed past Michael and was shutting the door behind him letting Michael fall against it and he knew he would be worrying about his best friend until the very second he was walking back through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see if anyone notices the Never Back Down reference in this chapter

As soon as Michael opened his eyes he remembered everything and quickly sat up looking on the other side of the bed for Ashton but the side was empty. Michael looked to Luke who was still asleep and now pressing his face into Michael’s chest. He lightly rubbed the back of his hand over Luke’s cheek and bent down to press kisses on his forehead then on the lips and just let their foreheads rest against each other.

Luke still didn’t move and Michael was glad for it. He needed the sleep. Michael got worried again after looking at the empty side of the bed and softly untangled himself from Luke before grabbing his phone and going into the living room. He sat on the couch trying to compose himself, running his fingers through is hair and quickly pressed “Call” on Ashton’s name. He nervously tapped his leg up and down as it rang and began biting his nails

“Please pick up” he mumbled “Come on Ash” by the 4th ring Michael was a nervous wreck

“Hey you’ve reached Ashton…”

“Fuck” Michael whined at the message and for a second he thought it was actually him picking up. “Ashton. Fuck, where are you? I’m freaking out here like I don’t even know if you’re alive or dead right now. Just call me back” Michael hung up the phone and threw it at the couch opposite of him before falling back on the couch feeling exhausted from worrying so much “Where are you?’ He mumbled rubbing his hands over his face

“Where is who?” Michael shot his head up to see Luke standing in the hallway with a blanket wrapped around him as he was in only his underwear

“Luke. Oh nobody” He put on a fake smile not wanting to worry him too “Did you sleep good?”

“Yeah I did” Luke said and then Michael knew he was wanting to say more and was almost positive what he was going to ask about “Where’s Ashton?”

“Shit” Michael mumbled into his hand “Umm he just went up town. He’ll be back” but as soon as he seen Luke’s concerned face he knew he didn’t buy a word of that

“He went to go find Calum…didn’t he?” and Michael slowly nodded, feeling himself become worried again “When did he leave?”

“Last night”

“Last…Last night?” Luke was panicking and Michael couldn’t really blame him. He was doing the same thing

“Yeah but don’t worry about him okay?” Michael quickly stood up and glanced around the house before making his decision “I’m going to go look for him. Just stay here”

“What if Calum hurt him really bad? And it’s all my fault” Luke felt himself getting weak and sat down on the edge of the couch and Michael rushed over to comfort him. He bent down and kissed the top of Luke’s head that was in his hands

“Luke look at me” Luke did as he was told and Michael wiped the tears off his face but still kept his hands there “Ashton is fine. But you just have to know that none of this is your fault. Ash made the choice to go put Calum in his place. He did it to make sure that Calum never hurts you again. You didn’t do anything wrong”

“I’m so worried about him” Luke choked out

“I know. I am too” Michael said honestly “But I’m going to bring him back here and everything will be fine alright?” Luke nodded and Michael gave him a few kisses on the cheek before standing up “I’ll be back in a little bit”

When Michael got outside he wasn’t even sure he knew where he was going but then remembered that Ashton said he was going to Carter’s house. That was only a few blocks away so he made his way down the sidewalk thinking that there was no way Ashton was anywhere else.

He got to the house he was almost positive that was Carter’s. He had only been there once before but he remembered the weirdly shaped trees in the front yard. He remembered that him and Luke kept making fun of them just to get under Carter’s skin. He ran up to the front door and up the front steps that lead to the modern style home and knocked loudly. He put his ear to the door when he heard voices and then the sound of someone walking down the stairs. Thankfully it was Carter who opened the door and he obviously didn’t recognize Michael

“Can I help you?”

“Um yeah is Ashton here?” Michael was nervously shaking his leg again waiting for Carter to answer

“Well who are you?”

“Michael. Ashton’s friend. Is he here or not man? I’ve been worried about him since last night”

“Alright simmer down” Carter laughed and Michael was really losing his patience “He’s here. Come on in” Michael stepped in and looked to his left and right hoping he would see Ashton “He’s this way” Michael began to follow him through the living room “Sorry I just had to ask who you were because he got into a pretty knarly fight last night and there’s probably more guys looking for him”

“Fuck. Was it really that bad? Oh god” Michael started shaking again “Is he okay?”

“Alright calm down” Michael was getting angry that Carter kept laughing at him “He’s fine. He actually handled himself very well. Especially since it was four against one”

“Four against one. Jesus Christ Ash” Michael whined under his breath “I told him not to do it” they started walking down this long dark hallway and Michael found himself getting more and more worried just wishing they would get there already

“Well Calum Hood won’t ever mess with him again. That’s for sure” Carter smirked back at Michael but Michael couldn’t bring himself to smile back. Thankfully Carter was opening a door at the end of the hallway and in front of them was a wide window covering the entire wall. Michael held his breath as he stepped into the room to see Ashton lounging back on his bed but Michael looked away just as fast.

“Oh my god Ashton” Michael said closing his eyes as he looked down at the floor

“Hey Michael” and Michael had no idea how Ashton could be happy right now “Hey look at me” Michael shook his head and could feel Carter’s strange glare on him. Carter just didn’t understand. He didn’t understand because Ashton wasn’t his best friend but Michael couldn’t stand seeing him like this. It felt like seeing Luke all over again. “Michael I’m fine. I’m not even hurting anymore” Michael made himself look back up and seen Carter sitting on the window sill giving them some room but he could tell earlier that Carter was sitting there next to Ashton on the bed. Ashton had one arm above his head and the other on his chest holding the remote. He had a smile on his face and it made Michael feel a million times better

“What about the other guy?” Michael said smirking

“What about him?” it took Ashton a second but he responded appropriately

“He look worse than you?”

“Yeah, maybe before the fight” Ashton said confidently. They stared at each other before erupting into a fit of giggles and Carter just sat there utterly confused

“What the fuck are you two going on about?”

“Nothing” Ashton smiled at him

“Yeah cause Calum looks a million times worse than Ashton” Carter spoke again

“Oh is that so?” Michael laughed and he could see Ashton looking down and blushing a little “So what exactly happened?” Michael sat at the foot of the bed

“Can I tell him?” Carter said in an excited tone

“Yeah” Ashton noticed that Michael was examining his face a little but then he looked away “I honestly don’t remember most of it”

“Okay okay” Carter said getting comfy on the cushion “So Ashton just walks into the kitchen where Calum is and there were literally 40 people in there and he just puts one hand on Calum’s shoulder and turns him around then punches him so hard in the face that he literally fell to the floor. So then Ashton gets on top of Calum and starts punching the shit out of his face even more and then starts going at his stomach really hard before anyone can even comprehend what was going on” Michael looked away from Carter to raise an eyebrow at Ashton who wasn’t smiling anymore and avoiding his gaze. He looked miserable now and Michael kind of wanted Carter to stop talking about it since it was obviously bringing down Ashton’s mood “So then Calum’s four other friends pry him off of Calum and they pinned him against the wall and well…they were the ones who did that to Ashton. Calum was way too weak to even get up from the floor” Michael looked over to see Ashton still messing with some string on the blanket. His black eye wasn’t as noticeable against his tan skin but his lips looked puffy and had way bigger cuts on them than Luke had. His one hand was under his shirt and looked like it he was pressing against his ribs “I gotta piss though” Carter said and Michael rolled his eyes, forgetting that Carter was even there. Michael watched him leave then without hesitation got closer to Ashton and moved his shirt up to see that he was pressing his fingers against his upper ribs.

“You said you didn’t hurt anymore” Michael said softly

“I was trying to be tough” Ashton attempted to force a smile and Michael had the urge to lean forward and comfort him like he would Luke but something was stopping him. He knew Ashton didn’t like being touched like Luke did so he settled with just pulling Ashton’s shirt back down for him then patting him on the thigh twice before standing up

“Let’s get you home”

They were walking side by side on as the hot sun was beating down on them and Michael remembered how worried he was about Ashton. He was usually only that worried about Luke so that scared him a little.

“You could have at least called me you know?” Michael said kicking some rocks and when Ashton didn’t respond Michael turned to see him squinting his eyes shut with his hands still on his ribs “Shit are you okay?”

“Yeah” he forced himself to stand up straight and opened his eyes “Just don’t walk so fast”

“Sorry” Michael cursed to himself remembering that Ashton was hurt after all

“And I know I should have called you. Texted you or something. I was just in a lot of pain last night”

“Yeah…I understand. I was just worried about you”

“You were worried about…me?” Ashton was genuinely confused as to why Michael would be worried about him and it made Michael feel like Ashton didn’t know he cared about him. Michael began to feel like shit because he knew he could be rude to Ashton sometimes but he needed him to know that he did really care about him. He cared about him just as much as he cared about Luke.

“Of course I was worried about you. Jesus Ash. I thought Calum and his friends were gonna end up killing you. I knew you were going to be out numbered and that’s why you should have let me come with you”

“Why? So you could get your ass beat too?” Ashton snapped but calmed down when he seen the soft look in Michael’s eyes “Michael, I’m going to have to deal with Calum and his friends on my back for the rest of my high school years. If you would have come with me last night you would have to deal with that too” Michael stared at him for a while until Ashton looked back. He just didn’t understand how Ashton could be so brave all the time and he couldn’t remember when Ashton decided it was his responsibility to look out for him and Luke. It must have been a while ago because Michael couldn’t remember a time when he acted any different.

“I wish you wouldn’t put so much pressure on yourself” Michael mumbled but regretted it when he felt Ashton’s stare on him

“What’re you talking about?”

“I know you feel like it’s your job to always be the one picking up all the pieces but I’m here too” he looked up to see Ashton giving him a puzzled look “You don’t always have to do everything on your own” Ashton didn’t say anything for a minute and Michael was literally counting the seconds, wishing he would say something.

“I can’t help it” Ashton said softly “You guys mean the world to me. I know Luke needs me more than you do but I still can’t help but volunteer to do the dirty work instead of putting it on you. I’m glad it was me last night instead of you though. I wouldn’t want you to go through that” Michael thought he felt tears in the corner of his eyes but quickly shook it off and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

“Luke um…Luke was really worried about you this morning too”

“Shit. Lukey”

“I assured him that you would be okay though”

“A little white lie every once in a while never hurt I suppose” Ashton smiled and Michael wished he could take all the pain away from him or at least do something to comfort him but soon they were on Ashton’s front porch and Michael was opening the door for him. Luke practically jumped off the couch as he seen Ashton and Michael got scared for a second that he was going to be too rough with Ashton not knowing how much pain he was really in

“Be careful with him” Michael said as Luke had tears in his eyes as he looked Ashton up and down “He’s sore”

“Ash” Luke stuck out his bottom lip and Ashton motioned for him to get in his arms and Luke cautiously wrapped his arms around his middle. Michael made his way into the kitchen then returned to see Ashton laying down on the couch with Luke on the floor next to him. He knew Luke would be glued to his side until he completely recovered. Michael stood above Ashton and lifted up his shirt, pressing the bag of ice carefully to his upper ribs and Ashton sighed then closed his eyes and held it there when Michael took his hand away

“Thank you” he said almost too quiet for them to hear and Michael knew he was exhausted

“I’m so glad you’re okay” Luke laid his head on his chest and Ashton began running his hands through his hair as Michael still looked Ashton up and down and then something hit him.

“We had school today…” Michael drifted off

“There goes my perfect attendance” Ashton casually said and Michael rolled his eyes trying to hide his smile before sitting down on the couch opposite of them “I doubt Calum went either”

“The four of us missing school on the same day. I wonder how that will look” Michael thought as he looked up at the ceiling

“Sketchy as fuck. I think a lot of people know what happened though. I mean basically the whole school was there last night”

“You’re going to be a fucking legend when we go back to school you know that?” Michael smiled up at Ashton

“I don’t think so” Ashton bit his lip

“Are you kidding? No one has ever beat the shit out Calum like you did”

“Why did you see him?” Luke quickly said

“Well no but Carter told me the story and it seemed pretty brutal” Michael and Luke looked to Ashton

“I don’t know. It’s sort of all a blur to me. Just pure adrenaline was all it was” Luke started rubbing his fingers on Ashton’s arm and seemed to be getting sad again

“You really didn’t need to do that” Luke mumbled feeling guilty

“I wanted to Lukey. He needed to know that he can’t touch you ever again”

“I just feel bad that you went through all that…just for me” Luke seemed close to tears again but Michael kept his eyes on Ashton “You didn’t deserve that”

“Don’t worry about me so much. I’m fine” There Ashton went again; acting like he was totally fine and that last night was an absolute breeze but Michael knew differently. He knew how bad last night really was for him and it made him sick to his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of just a filler chapter...so bear with me (or is it bare with me...I don't know. I've only ever said it out loud)

They were sitting outside during lunch against the tree in the court yard and none of them had seen Calum all day. Part of them was happy for it but they also just wanted to see him already and get it over with

“Maybe he died” Michael said with a yawn

“We aren’t that lucky” Ashton mumbled and he handed Luke the rest of his bag of chips as he sat in on the left of him. Michael sat up and rested his arms on his knees and watched as he seen Calum making his way into the cafeteria. He didn’t say anything to the others yet and just didn’t want to tear his eyes away from him.

The normal glow that he always had was entirely gone and there wasn’t even a hint of a smile on his face like there usually was. He got closer and sat at a table that was right next to the window out looking the courtyard so he was very close to them now and Michael could see the cuts and bruises on his face and seen how he watched how he slowly sat in the chair like it was painful to move too fast but the weirdest thing of all was that he was sitting all by himself even though his friends were sitting right in the middle of the cafeteria. Michael seen that his friends had noticed him and then they were making their way towards him and Michael rolled his eyes away from Calum and started chugging down his juice and glanced over to see Ashton looking where he just was

“Why was he sitting by himself?” Ashton said quietly and Michael shook his head but still refused to look back at Calum

“Don’t know. He does look way rougher than you though. Good work” Michael smiled and reached out a hand for Ashton to slap. Then looked over at Luke to see him in his own little world as he picked the grass out of the ground and they hoped that he didn’t look up to see Calum. They knew he had to see him eventually but he seemed so peaceful at this moment  
Last hour was Chemistry class that they all happened to have together and they were all bent over the table looking over at the different colored glasses that the teacher already had sitting at their tables. The teacher was nowhere in sight so most of the class was going wild

“Your next hair color should be something like this” Ashton said picking up the teal colored glass and shaking it in front of his and Michael’s face

“That’s pretty” Michael said making Ashton laugh. Something made them all look up and 2 of Calum’s friends were strolling in. One of them was to blame for the pain in Ashton’s ribs and he didn’t even notice that he was grazing his fingers over the spot “You alright?” Ashton just nodded not taking his eyes of them but Michael wasn’t buying it. They both felt Ashton looking at them and looked up with smirks already on their face. One of them waved at Ashton and acted as if it was the funniest thing ever and Ashton was grinding his teeth and looked back down at the table. Luke started getting fidgety when they looked at him but their faces were filled with more anger this time

“Ignore them Luke” Ashton said patting him on the back

“Maverick!” one of Calum’s friends were yelling across the room and all three of boys looked to the door after hearing the unfamiliar name and Luke felt like his heart had stopped “Come sit with us man” the boy smiled wide and Luke had to lean over to avoid having his legs give out on him. He watched the brown haired boy walk all the way over to Calum’s friends then tore his eyes away

“Who is…that?” Luke whispered

“He must be the new. I know I’ve never seen him” Ashton said casually as he texted on his phone under the table

“He’s fucking beautiful” Luke said still whispering and Ashton was chuckling and deciding to get a better look at him

“Jesus. He really is something” Ashton smiled and looked over to see Michael staring at him with his mouth slightly open “Come on guys. Get ahold of yourselves” and then Michael was shaking himself out of it and leaning behind Ashton to talk to Luke

“Luke he could be the 3rd person for our threesome” that had Luke bending over laughing and Michael slightly tickled his side before returning to his part of the table “He is really hot though. Holy shit” Michael said to no one in particular but it got Ashton’s attention

“He doesn’t seem like your type” Ashton scoffed

“Dude. Dick is my type” Michael said like it was obvious.

“Right. How stupid of me” Ashton said rolling his eyes away. Luke couldn’t help but focus on him again as it seemed like he was explaining something to the rest of the guys at the table and his face lit up with every word and Luke still couldn’t get over how weak his smile made him feel but somehow made him feel so alive at the same time. When the teacher came in and instantly started giving out orders it forced Luke to look away but he already missed looking at him.

“He’s a football player” Luke said groaning and resting his head on the fence “Of course he would be a fucking football player”

“What’s wrong with that?” Michael was trying to throw popcorn in Ashton’s mouth but kept hitting him on the nose.

“I think it’s pretty obvious that I don’t have the best luck with football players” and then another thought came into Luke’s head as he glanced at Calum who was sitting on the bench and not dressed for the game “Not to mention that Calum will probably talk a bunch of shit about me to him and Maverick won’t want anything to do with me”

“Alright bud” Ashton said leaning over to look at Luke “Stop thinking so much into it”. Luke watched as Maverick ran off the field messing with his helmet and started gulping down water. Then his face was turning and Luke seen Calum calling him over. He started pointing and it seemed like Calum was giving Maverick orders as he stood in front of him aggressively nodding. Luke could see his eyes skimming over Calum and then Calum was hitting him on the shoulder pads then Maverick was running back onto the field.

“I’m actually really interested to find out more about this Maverick guy”

“Me too but there’s no way I’ll have the guts to talk to him”

“That’s not what I’m talking about” Michael grinned at him and Luke was confused “Let’s do a little digging” and Luke still had no clue what he was talking about

“Wait you want to go down to the basement?” Ashton said quietly as he looked behind him at the people on the stands

“Exactly” Michael crossed his arms “We can take a little look at Maverick’s file”

“Oh I’m in” Luke said in an excited voice when he understood what Michael was getting at

“I’m not” Ashton said focusing back on the game. Michael rolled his eyes and leaned back to get Luke’s attention

“Ashton is terrified of the school’s basement because once we went down there and one of the book shelves just randomly fell down” Michael started dying laughing

“He about shit his pants”

“Shut up. You were just as scared as I was”

“No I wasn’t. You were like shaking”

“So you aren’t coming Ashton?” Luke said just not wanting to leave him there by himself

“No. I’m never going down there again” He said sternly

“Let’s go then Lucas” Michael put one arm around Luke and they started walking towards the school. From the outside they could tell that the school was pitch black inside and Luke took one last look at the lit up football field as Michael was fumbling with the door and he looked back to see Michael taking a key out of his wallet

“It really scares how you have that key”

“It’s a skeleton key. It open’s every single door in the school”

“How did you get your hands on that?” Michael stayed silent as he opened the door and let Luke in first. The school felt so different with all the lights off and the halls completely silent

“If I told you I’d have to kill you”

“Come on Michael. Where the hell did you get it?”

“Freshmen year” He began as they turned down another dark corridor and the only sound was their footsteps “I made friends with the janitor and he really liked me so he gave me this”

“Is it the one who still works here?”

“No. He got fired earlier this year” Michael did a nervous laugh “Probably from giving keys to random students”

“Shit” Luke ran his fingers across the lockers as they passed them “So what were you and Ashton doing down there?” Michael rubbed his hand over his jaw and shook his head

“It’s stupid” and Luke just glared at him “Okay when you and Calum first started the little thing you had going on me and Ashton wanted to check him out so we looked at his file. His record was clean so we just figured he was okay but obviously we were wrong”

“I shouldn’t have trusted him” Michael just nodded knowing that Luke didn’t want to talk about it any further and they were now at the office doors

“Alright it’s right through here” They walked through two different rooms until they got to a flight of stairs that went down and Luke got an eerie feeling “You ready?” Luke nodded but stepped back to let Michael go first and he turned the light on his phone on as they made it down the stairs then he unlocked another door at the bottom and switched on a light. They were very dim and most of them weren’t even working any longer. It was obvious that people didn’t come down here very often and Luke held his breath for a little while as the smell of moth balls made him want to sneeze. Michael bumped into one of the metal cabinets and Luke jumped sky high. He started to understand why Ashton didn’t want to come down here. “McCarthy” Michael said to himself as he started skimming his fingers through one of the drawers

“It’s super creepy down here” Luke said taking in the flickering lights and low ceiling. The walls were cement unlike the upstairs ones that were brick and the carpet was all ripped up and a ugly green color

“Yeah and supposedly a kid died down here”

“Yeah okay Michael”

“I’m serious” he laughed “His name was Pete and he was down here one day just like us and somehow the door shut and it got locked. No one knew he was down here so he just starved to death or died of dehydration. Whatever he died from”

“Okay but why didn’t he start screaming and then someone would hear him and come get him out?”

“Oh cause the whole room is sound proof for some reason. He could scream all he wanted but no one would hear him” Luke bit his lip and started looking around the room again

“Hurry up” Luke said watching Michael still looking through the drawer “I don’t know why you would tell me that awful fucking story while we’re still down here”

“Aha!” Michael said holding up a small folder “Come here” Luke did feel a little safer next to Michael and they both slumped down against the wall as Michael opened it “Maverick Miles McCarthy

“Miles. That’s cute” Luke said already smiling.

“Alright and it says he transferred from Tampa High School. No wonder he’s so damn tan” Michael started flipping through the pages as he muttered things and Luke tried to read them but he was going through them too fast for him to read “Honor student and it mentions a lot about football in this”

“What? Why?”

“Honestly Luke” Michael itched his head a little like he was thinking “I think he was recruited here. You know for Football”

“Well shit. He’s gotta be really good then”

“Yeah he is” Michael snickered “Weren’t you watching the game?”

“I mean yeah but I was focused on other things like how cute he looked in his uniform”

“Oh Luke” and Luke felt his face heat up a little “Well I hope it works out for you. As long as he’s not an asshole”

“I just want something serious you know? Even if it’s not with him. I just need a nice guy and Maverick seems really nice”

“Yeah I get exactly what you mean” Michael said quietly looking down at the floor then he quickly stood up before Luke could try to figure out what seemed off with him “Let’s take a look at Ashton’s file. That’s the real reason I wanted to come down here. He wouldn’t let me see it”

“We probably already know everything there is to know about him”

“You never know Luke. He could be hiding some dark secret” Michael was digging through the files faster this time “I know right where it is” and he already had the file in his hand. It was a lot thinner than Maverick’s and Michael sat down again and leaned against Luke’s shoulder “His middle name is Fletcher. Did you know that?”

“Fletcher” Luke laughed out “No he never told me his middle name”

“I wonder if it mentions anything about his sexual orientation in here”

“He’s straight” Luke giggled

“He says that but I don’t believe it” Michael let out an annoyed breath “Well he seems to be clean. That was like the most boring file I’ve ever read”

“Okay let’s get out of here” Luke tugged on his arm “The game is probably ending”

“You just want to get out of here because you’re scared, Lucas”

“So what? Come on” Michael laughed and let himself be pulled up the stairs anyways  
Michael and Luke were both standing on the sidewalk looking around the parking lot for Ashton and Luke kept pulling his sweatshirt sleeves over his hands trying to keep warm. They watched as random kids got into their cars yelling and making loud whistle sounds. They had obviously won the game.

“When we left the basement he said he was behind the concession stand but look” Luke looked where Michael was pointing “He’s not there”

“Text him again” Luke said with a shiver and Michael reached his hand up to rub his back in a quick motion trying to warm him up. Luke leaned into him more not wanting him to take his hand away. Michael was always so warm. Instead Michael just called Ashton while he rested his other hand on the small of Luke’s back and Luke tucked his face into his neck

“Dude where are you?” Luke felt Michael’s vibrating throat as he spoke “What? How did you even get in there?” Luke sat up when Michael changed the tone of his voice “Alright I’ll send him in there” Michael hung up the phone and let out a breath

“Wait. What’s going on?”

“He’s looking for his jacket in his locker and I guess he thinks it’s in yours”

“Yeah it is but he knows my locker combination” Luke said slowly

“Well I guess he still wants you to go in there and I’m supposed to meet you guys back at his house. I don’t know why he doesn’t want me to go in there”

“That’s…really weird” Then Luke remembered that Michael’s birthday was coming up later that month and maybe Ashton wanted to talk about planning something for him. That was the only thing Luke thought it could be “I guess I’ll go meet him in there then” Michael already started walking backwards towards the parking lot

“But use the back door by the locker rooms cause that one is always unlocked” Luke nodded quickly and started making his way back up the sidewalk “Oh and Luke! Make sure to call him Fletcher when you get in there” Luke smiled back at him then was fast walking towards the back door. He opened the door with ease and the long hallway in front of him had all its light on unklike the dark ones that him and Michael had gone down earlier. He could hear the faint noise of boys yelling in the locker rooms and Luke held his breath as he passed them, hoping that no one would walk out of there. Luckily his and Ashton’s lockers were only two hallways down from the locker rooms and Luke began walking faster

“Luke!” Luke stopped dead in his tracks not knowing if he should just run and ignore him but he could tell he was already pretty close to him. Luke couldn’t help but take a few steps forward “Luke wait” he knew Calum was right behind him now but he didn’t turn around

“What do you want?” Luke already felt like he was going to burst into tears and he tried to stop himself from shaking

“I just want to say I’m sorry Luke” Luke was so happy that this time Calum was keeping his distance and as long as Calum kept this same tone he knew he was going to be fine “I’m so sorry for what I said and I just couldn’t stand the thought of losing you-“

“You’ve already lost me” Luke clarified but regretted it and hoped his words wouldn’t set Calum off

“I know. I’ve fucked up and I honestly deserved what Ashton did to me. He’s a good friend and he was just watching out for you” Luke still refused to look Calum in the eye but Calum laughed and Luke couldn’t help but look up to see his smile “It sort of gave me the wake up call I needed” Luke took this time to really look at Calum’s bruised up face. Under his eye was still black and puffy and his lips had cuts on them

“Do you still hurt?” Luke said quietly and he cursed to himself for caring

“My ribs do. Your boy bruised them up pretty bad” Calum chuckled again then Luke remembered that he was supposed to be meeting Ashton by his locker

“Listen I-“

“Hey Cal!” said a cheery voice on the left of him and they both turned their heads and Luke widened his eyes as the boy got closer “You forgot your wallet on the sink” he actually did a high pitched giggle and Luke wasn’t expecting it at all. His hair was wet from a shower but it was still wavy

“Shit. Thanks man” Calum went to put his wallet in his back pocket and seen that Luke had this deer in the head lights look as he looked at Maverick and soon Maverick was looking back at him

“Hi” Maverick said looking straight at Luke and Luke forgot how to move his mouth so instead just smiled and looked down

“Well what the fuck is going on here?” they all turned and Ashton was coming around the corner with his hands in his jacket

“We were just leaving” Luke winced when Calum seemed to change the tone of his voice back to the one he remembered from the night in the bathroom. Luke then felt Ashton pulling him closer to him and Luke was relieved. Being that close to Maverick was starting to become overwhelming for him and his heart was going a million miles an hour. Luke watched carefully as Maverick looked between Ashton and Calum with a questioning glare and Luke stood there wanting him to look back at him “I’ll see you around Luke” Calum shot him a smile and his voice was back to the soft one from before

“Did he hurt you?” Ashton turned Luke to face him but Luke still wasn’t looking away from Maverick and Calum. He could tell Maverick was saying something to Calum but Calum wasn’t moving his mouth “Luke” Luke closed his eyes and then shook his head finally looking at Ashton.

“He just said he was sorry” Luke already wanted to change the subject “Why didn’t you want Michael to come in here?”

“Cause I was going to show you what I got him for his birthday” Luke smiled. “I got him a few other things too but-come here I’ll show you” Ashton put his arm around Luke and led him back to his locker where he pulled out this jean jacket “I’ve been buying patches whenever I seen cool ones these past few months” Luke reached out and traced his fingers over the All Time Low skull on one of the pockets “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“For sure” Luke then got a smirk on his face “He’ll love it Fletcher”

“Well I have been working on this for a while and-“Ashton laughed then cocked an eyebrow at Luke “Did you just call me Fletcher?”

“Mhm. That is your middle name isn’t it?”

“God damn it. Michael looked through my file didn’t he?” Luke bit his lip and nodded “I should have known”

“He said it was the most boring file he’s ever read”

“Yeah that’s cause I’m a good student” He said in a cocky tone as he stuffed the jacket back in his locker. They began making their way towards the exit of the school

“So dig up anything interesting on Maverick?”

“Well Michael thinks that he was recruited to play football here”

“Shit. Guess that would make sense”

“I felt like I couldn’t breathe when he was standing that close to me” Luke mumbled feeling ashamed of being so affected by this boy he barely knew but he knew Ashton wouldn’t judge him

“You know I have him in my English class and he’s a super friendly guy“

“Have you talked to him?” Luke loved talking about him and probably got too excited

“Briefly” Ashton chuckled “He just asked if he could borrow my notes; in a very cute way I may add. Like he’s talkative and all but he seems shy too. Kind of like you” Ashton said bumping into Luke

“God, I wish I could talk to him”

“It will be easier than you think, Luke”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Muke smut woo and Calum comes back into Luke's life soon I swear  
> Hope you guys like it so far!

A week later Luke was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for Michael to get out of the dentist office as he messed with things on his phone and casually looked around at all the other people sat around him. It was then that the seen a familiar brown haired boy walking in the front doors in a dark green jacket and dark colored skinny jeans that made Luke’s mouth water. They fit around his thighs perfectly and Luke was just now noticing how confident his walk was. It wasn’t cocky but Luke could tell Maverick knew exactly who he was and didn’t care what anyone else thought of him. Luke wished he could be more like that.

Maverick made his way up to the front counter as he would flash friendly smiles at anyone who made eye contact with him but as soon as Maverick made eye contact with him Luke quickly looked down as he felt his face heating up. Luke wished he didn’t get so nervous around him. He went back to clicking around on his phone wishing that he had the guts to ask Maverick to come sit by him and finally forced himself to look up again as Maverick was being handed his coffee. Luke watched him skim the room for open seats and Luke got butterflies in his stomach when he was looking right back at him and this time he forced himself not to look away and somehow even cracked a smile at him. It seemed to be enough for Maverick because soon he was walking towards Luke’s table and Luke looked away until he could tell Maverick was standing right next to him

“Hi” Maverick smiled wide and Luke felt his throat closing just like it had before when Maverick had talked to him but he pushed past it

“Um hi” Luke mumbled while biting his lip

“Mind if I sit down?”

“No. Of course not” Luke pursed his lips together and felt like he seemed way too eager but it didn’t seem to faze Maverick as his smile was still over taking his whole face and he sat across from Luke.

“Is it always this packed in here?” Luke loved how Maverick was talking to him as if they weren’t practically strangers. Their last meeting didn’t exactly count as a conversation since Luke couldn’t even open his mouth.

“I’m not sure actually. It’s my first time in here”

“Not a coffee drinker?” Maverick smiled with his coffee up to his lips and Luke felt himself getting nervous again

“Not really. More of a chocolate shake drinker” Luke felt like a dumbass the second the words left his mouth but yet again he looked up at Maverick and he didn’t feel so dumb after all. He still had this friendly smile on his face and acted actually interested in what Luke had to say. Luke was only used to that with Ashton and Michael

“Chocolate shakes huh?” Maverick said casually as he eyed a magazine on the table but then his eyes were right back on Luke “You know. I know you’re name but do you know mine?” Luke started to panic a little bit. He didn’t know if he should act like he didn’t know his name. If he told him he did know it then he was afraid that Maverick would be creeped out that he did since they haven’t even had a real conversation. Luke decided to go with the truth.

“Yeah” Luke was still blushing, he was pretty sure he hadn’t stopped blushing since Maverick had sat down, and had to look down before he said his name “Maverick”

“Well it’s great to officially meet you Luke” Luke couldn’t stop staring at him after that. After hearing Maverick say his name and Luke didn’t understand how he made everything sound so beautiful, well it was because he was so beautiful Luke began to think. His hair fell perfectly on his forehead and his eyes always seemed to be sparkling.

“Yeah it’s nice to meet you too” Luke said in his shy voice again and he began to wonder how exactly Maverick knew his name. Calum had to have told him but that meant that they had talked about him and that made Luke feel uneasy. Who knows what Calum had said about him. Maverick flashed him another smile then a sound from his phone had him looking down at his lap.

That was when Luke looked up to see Michael standing against the front archway smiling at him. Luke opned his mouth to say something and looked nervously back to Maverick quickly before focusing on Michael. Michael mouthed “You’re doing fine” and made a hand gesture telling Luke to calm down. He could always tell when Luke was tense or nervous about something. Luke didn’t exactly want to make Michael wait forever for him but he didn’t want to leave Maverick either. He felt like he could sit here all day with Maverick even if they didn’t say another word to each other. Maverick just let off this very comforting vibe about him and it made Luke feel like someone was wrapping a warm blanket around him.

“Listen I’m sorry Luke” Luke felt himself deflating “I have to get going but umm” Maverick stood up and rubbed his hands together. It was the first time Luke seen him look nervous and it was adorable “Can I get your number? Maybe we can get together on Friday”

“Yeah-yeah for sure” Luke didn’t know if Maverick smiled at everyone like that but Luke hoped it was only him that he shared that sunshine smile with. Maverick was handing Luke his phone to put his number in and Luke almost dropped it when he felt his warm fingers on his hand but luckily kept a grip on it. He quickly typed his number in on it then was handing it back to Maverick and he felt so small as he stood above him

“Cool. Well I’ll text you alright?” Luke was nodding before he even finished “See ya Luke”

“Bye” Luke’s voice came out sounding sad and it was because he genuinely was. He started missing Maverick the 2nd he walked out the door but he was happy when Maverick gave him one more smile before he put his hand on the door and then Michael was making his way towards Luke with the biggest grin he had ever seen.

*

“Well what if they’re here right now and we don’t even know it?” Ashton said finishing off the last of his beer as he laid on the floor against the couch

“Oh I would fucking know. Those green bastards can’t fool me”

“Michael” Ashton took a deep breath and Luke laughed under his breath knowing that this might turn into another one of their bickering fits “How do you know that they’re even green? The way the movies betray them might not even be how they even really are”

“Well okay since you know everything then what color are they Ashton?” Michael said forcing a snotty tone

“I didn’t say I knew what color they were” Ashton said dragging out his words “I just said they probably aren’t green”

“Hey who’s to say that you aren’t an alien?” Michael said now smiling

“Maybe I fucking am” Ashton said in his cocky tone and then he was hitting Luke on the leg who was sitting behind him focusing on the tv “Maybe me and Lukey are both aliens”

“Leave him out of this” Michael said in a protective tone “Hey speaking of Luke…Luke how about you tell Ashton who you ran into at the coffee shop today” Luke felt his face getting red just thinking about it and sank down in the seat more. After Maverick left Michael had sat down and made Luke explain every single detail of what happened.

“Well I saw Maverick…” Luke began and Ashton was already dramatically gasping “And he sat down with me and we just talked a little“

“Holy shit Luke so how did it go?”

“Well…” Luke got that warm feeling again “He asked me to hang out this Friday” Ashton literally screamed and tackled Luke back onto the couch. Luke started laughing uncontrollably and he knew it was mostly the alcohol that was making Ashton like this but it made him happy to know that his friends were so excited for him. They just wanted Luke to find a good guy.

“Okay so was it easy talking to him like I said it would be?” Ashton said calming down a little and getting off him to sit at the next to him

“Yeah he’s great. Really friendly just like you said and god he’s fucking beautiful” Luke got overwhelmed again and put his hands in his face “I get so nervous around him but thankfully he never seems to notice it”

“Yeah cause he probably thinks its adorable” Michael chipped in and Luke shook his head

“I just hope I don’t humiliate myself or something. He seems to be too good to be true”

“You’ll be fine Lukey. He’d be crazy not to like you” Luke looked up to see Michael giving Ashton a caring look and then Luke saw him physically shake it off and he was sitting in between them

“So” Michael smirked and put one arm around Luke “Since you won’t be single much longer it’s our last chance to do what we’ve been talking about for years…”

“I think I know what you’re talking about” Luke said giggling “But we need a third person, Michael”

“Yeah and what is Ash? A goat?” Luke’s smile faded quite a bit and Michael furrowed his eyebrows

“You want to ask….Ashton?” Luke whispered

“Guys. I’m sitting right here. Ask me what?” Michael and Luke both looked to him and Luke knew for sure he didn’t want to ask him. Before tonight Michael never even made it obvious that he wanted Ashton to be a part of it

“Michael I’m not asking him” Luke practically mouthed the words just to make sure Ashton didn’t hear him “He won’t do it”

“You’re right” Michael said way louder than Luke “He’s not drunk enough to agree to it. Want another beer Ash?” Michael said turning to him. Ashton hesitated then smiled and nodded a little

“Yeah…I mean I guess” Michael got off the couch made his way to the kitchen and then Ashton was looking at Luke “Um. What the hell was that about?”

“Nothing” Luke started picking at his jeans and tried not to think about how uncomfortable he was

“Come on Luke. What’s going on?” Luke felt like Ashton was starting to sober up because drunk Ashton would have already changed the subject

“Ashton it wasn’t even my idea. The first time me and Michael had sex it was just an idea he brought up and we never even really put that much thought into it but we’ve just been casually looking for a third person-“

“Wait a second “ Ashton put his hands up to make Luke stop talking and switched his position on the couch so that he was facing Luke “Michael wants me to be a part of your guys’…threesome?”

“I mean I guess. This was the first time he’s mentioned you” Luke took a second to see Ashton bouncing his leg and looking scared out of his mind “Ashton you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Honestly just forget he even said anything. Just because me and Michael are comfortable doing that doesn’t mean you have to” Ashton looked speechless and Luke wished Michael wouldn’t have even said anything. Soon Michael was coming back into the living room and handing Maverick a beer

“Drink up bud” Ashton almost seemed angry as he took the beer and Michael gave Luke a confused look “This might change your mind”

“Michael” Luke scolded “Don’t” Suddenly Ashton was putting the beer back on the table and making his way towards the front door

“I’m uh..I’m gonna go up to the store real quick” He spoke like it was painful to talk. All Michael and Luke got to do was nod before Ashton was stepping outside

“What’s his problem?” Michael said casually as he sat close to Luke and leaned his head on his shoulder

“I don’t know” Luke put his hand through his own hair “I explained to him what you were asking and it clearly made him uncomfortable”

“I should have known he wouldn’t be up for it” Michael sat up and buried his face in Luke’s neck giving it a few kisses “Guess that means I’ll have you all to myself” Luke felt his body getting hotter and slid down the couch so he could push Michael backwards. Luke quickly climbed on top of him and pushed up his shirt so he could start putting kisses all over his stomach

“I’ve really fucking missed this” Luke sat up and began kissing Michael’s lips “How long has it been?”

“A couple months” Michael moaned out the last word when Luke started grinding down on him “You’ve been busy with Calum”

“Fuck. I’m sorry” Luke smiled “But there was the hand job in the shower”

“Yeah” Michael blushed “But it’s been way too long since I’ve fucked you properly, Luke”

“I agree” Luke put his forehead against Michael’s and kissed him hard as he slid his tongue over Michael’s lower lip “My bedroom” Luke got off the couch and reached out a hand to help Michael up then in one swift move Michael was grabbing his legs and putting him over his shoulder “Michael!” Luke giggled out and then he started laughing even more when Michael began tickling his sides “Don’t!” Michael finally let up when they got to Luke’s dark bedroom and he carefully set him on the bed. Michael slipped out of his shirt and jeans before crawling on top of Luke. He helped Luke take his shirt off then put his hands up and down his chest but something was stopping him from going any further.

“Luke I-“he took a deep breath and gave him a quick kiss on the temple “I have to tell you something. I feel pretty shitty about it”

“What Michael?” Luke said softly as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his torso

“Back when you had that thing going on with Calum I was insanely jealous of you” Luke began moving his eyes all over Michael’s face “Because I wanted him and you got to have him”

“You liked him?” Was the only thing Luke could think of to say

“Yeah I liked him a lot but I promise I don’t anymore. After I seen how he hurt you I felt so bad for liking him the way I did and plus I really-” Michael stopped himself but Luke didn’t say question him about it

“Michael it’s okay” Luke smiled not wanting him to feel bad anymore “I think everyone has fallen for Calum at one point or another. I could never be mad at you”

“I just had to get that off my chest” Michael let out a laugh of relief and he went back to kissing Luke and put his hands up and down his sides “Now where were we?” Luke smiled wide and laid back down as he got out of his jeans

“Well I think you were going to fuck me senseless” Michael let out a breathy laugh into Luke’s neck and began palming his already hard dick. He started sucking marks onto his chest as Luke pet his fingers through his hair, watching his every move.

Thoughts of their very first time doing this were going through his head and he remembered how nervous he was but as soon as Michael kissed him he felt all his worries go away and Luke really couldn’t have asked for a better person to share his first time with. Luke was knocked back into reality when Michael was tracing his tongue over his hole and he making his legs start to shake. Michael put both hands on his thighs and kissed them a few times before going back to working his tongue into Luke’s hole.

“Fuck M-Michael”

“Do you mind if I use my tongue to loosen you up a little?” the moan Luke made was pretty much just begging Michael to put his tongue back in but he decided to talk anyways

“You can do whatever you want to me” Michael gave him a couple of licks before he realized what Luke had just said and raised his eyebrows then went back to pushing his tongue even further into Luke making him arch his back and intertwine his fingers with Michael’s. Michael gripped his hand back just as hard and grabbed the lube and started pushing his finger into him. Once he got Luke whimpering and begging for more Michael sat up all the way and just started tracing his fingers over every inch of Luke before leaning on top of him and kissing him.

“Lukey” he said with his mouth close to Luke’s ear. Luke did a “mhm?” sound. “I want you to ride me” Luke felt like he could come just from hearing that and he closed his eyes and began nodding until he felt Michael moving off him.

Michael removed his boxers and sat against the headboard before slipping the condom on and tapping his lap, smiling at Luke. Luke laughed a little at how Michael could seem so cute and innocent when they were about to do something that clearly wasn’t at all innocent. He just always made things so easy for Luke and made him feel so comfortable.

Luke crawled on top of him with Michael’s dick just resting against his ass as they kissed each other hard and soon Luke was lowering himself on Michael’s dick as Michael held his hips and didn’t break eye contact with him. Luke dropped all the way down and then rested his head on Michael’s shoulder letting out deep breaths

“You alright?” Michael whispered into his neck as he put soft kisses on it. Luke made a whimper that made it obvious that he was in a little bit of pain “Just take your time Luke. I don’t wanna hurt you” Luke nodded but was soon bouncing up and down on Michael’s dick as Michael held him as close to him as possible leaving marks on his chest and then just resting his forehead on Luke’s collarbone once he felt himself getting close. Luke was out of breath himself but didn’t dare to stop the fast pace when Michael was making such beautiful noises because of it. Michael moved his hands down to grip them on Luke’s ass and Luke shivered as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm

“Michael I’m close” Luke said weakly and then jumped a little when Michael was flipping them over so that he was laying on top of Luke as he began thrusting into him making Luke come almost instantly “Fuck fuck fuck Michael” soon Michael was coming too and collapsing on him. They laid there as their heavy breathing filled the room and then Michael was rolling off him to go into the bathroom. Michael started rubbing Luke’s stomach with a warm washcloth then Michael rested his head on Luke’s chest. Almost of 15 minutes of silence had gone by and Luke thought for sure that Michael was already asleep but then he let out a content sigh and kissed Luke’s cheek.

“Hey Michael?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know that this will be our last time…you know…having sex?” Michael sat up and rested himself up on his elbow as he looked down at Luke with a smile

“Cause I can tell that you’re done with this casual shit. You want something serious” Luke began to blush and he nodded “But I’m really happy for you Luke. I just want you to be happy even if it means I don’t get to have casual sex with you anymore” Michael let out a loud laugh when Luke rolled his eyes and then he was turning to face him

“So you’ll still want to be my friend even though we can’t have sex anymore?” Luke was kidding and Michael knew it but it still didn’t stop him from getting upset that Luke would even think of that

“Jesus, Luke. I could go blind and not be able to see that pretty face of yours ever again and I would still want to be you’re fucking friend. I hate to say it but you’re stuck with me for life bro” Michael smiled when Luke did and he leaned down to kiss him

“I’m going to really miss this though” Luke drifted off and looked behind Michael as raindrops began filling up the window

“I bet the guy you chose to be with will be way better in bed than I am” Michael said in a sexy tone that had Luke laughing into the pillow

“Yeah but it’s different cause you were like my first for everything…Well except for one thing” Luke bit his lip and looked away from him again

“Yeah? And what was that?”

“You didn’t give me my first blowjob. Calum did” Luke said shyly

“Oh that’s right. In the locker room. Classy” Luke forced out a little laugh but honestly he wanted to change the subject

“So are you bummed that Ashton didn’t join us?”

“Nah. Not really” Michael said almost too casually as he laid down on his back and put his arms behind his head “I think I’d rather have him all to myself anyways” Luke giggled but then widened his eyes and looked to see if Michael had any type of face that indicated that he was just joking around but he looked completely serious and then he even gave him a few seconds to take it back but still nothing. Michael had just admitted that he wanted to have sex with Ashton and he didn’t even look like he regretted saying it

“Um what?” Luke said loudly as he sat up

“What?” Michael shrugged

“What did you mean by that?”

“What did I mean by what, Luke?”

“Michael” Luke did a dramatic sigh “You know what I-“ Suddenly thunder was shaking the whole house at the exact time Ashton appeared in the doorway drenching wet and he shook his hair a little before walking into the room more

“Uh are you two naked?” He said in a cautious tone

“Not entirely” Michael yawned and Luke was still looking back at Michael wanting answers from him but then he thought he felt Ashton’s eyes on him and Luke looked up to see him looking at Michael instead as he shivered

“Jesus, Ashton. Go put on some dry clothes and get your ass under these blankets” Ashton snapped out of whatever trance him and Michael both seemed to be in then walked over to Luke’s drawer and grabbed his clothes before opening the bathroom door

“I’m gonna take a hot shower. I can’t stop shaking” He muttered and was closing the door behind him before they had a chance to respond. Luke was going to ask why he was even out in the rain to begin with and where he ran off to but then he was looking back at Michael who had his eyes on the bathroom door

“Okay…now what was that?” and Michael just gave him a questioning look “That little epic stare down you two had…” Luke said like it was obvious

“Why are you asking me so many questions tonight?” Michael whined, turning on his stomach and pushing his face into the pillow

“I just want to know what is going on with you and Ashton. That’s literally it”

“Why would anything be going on with me and him? He’s straight and I’m gay. How could we have fucking anything going on Luke?” Michael was sounding angry and confused and sad and Luke felt his heart beat picking up when he suddenly realized how Michael was really feeling.

“You like him don’t you?” Luke said so quiet that Michael almost didn’t hear him but he knew he did by the way flexed his jaw and turned away from him “It’s okay. You don’t need to talk about it right now if you don’t want to” Michael let out an aggravated sigh. They both just laid there listening to the rain but neither of let their eyes fall shut.

“I like him but I wish that I didn’t. I want something serious too, Luke” Michael finally spoke and Luke swore it sounded like he was crying but his head was still turned away so lightly rubbing his fingers up and down Michael’s arm “What’s the fucking point you know? When I know that he’ll never feel that same about me” This time Luke was positive that Michael was crying and he felt tears in his own eyes as he best friend silently cried next to him. Luke wished he could say something and try to tell Michael that he was wrong but Luke didn’t want him to get his hopes up and make things worse so he just leaned down and pressed kisses on the back of his neck and shoulder as he held him tight and soon they both let their eyes shut.

When Ashton got out of the shower Michael and Luke had been asleep for a while since he took his time in the shower not wanting to step out of the hot water after being so cold before. He stopped on the side of the bed where there was an empty spot next to Luke but then Ashton looked over to Michael who looked so small in Luke’s arm and walked over to his side instead. He hesitated a little before lightly shaking Michael’s arm and Michael woke up instantly being a light sleeper

“What?” Michael mumbled closing his eyes still

“Move over” Ashton whispered and Michael sat up a little and looked over Luke

“There’s an empty spot right there”

“I uh…I wanna sleep on this side” Ashton was glad Michael couldn’t see his nervous face. Michael groaned a little and carefully pushed Luke back on the bed who didn’t seem to be fazed by it at all then he scooted back making room for Ashton to lay next to him. Ashton settled on his back then looked over to Michael who had his eye closed again

“Where the hell did you go anyways?” Michael mumbled into the pillow

“Just went for a walk. I figured I would give you and Luke some time alone” and that made Michael open his eyes and squint at Ashton. He didn’t understand his way of thinking at all.

“What? I asked you to be a part of it”

“Yeah I know. But I know you were just doing that to be nice and to try and include me” and Michael let out a scoff

“Um no. I asked you because I wanted you to be involved in it. It’s as simple as that”

“I’m sure you guys had more fun without me anyways”

“I don’t know why you have to over think everything” Michael said going back to what they were originally talking about. Ashton just swallowed hard and stayed silent “But you missed your window anyways so…You’re loss”

“What? Why do you keep acting like that was the last time you guys will have sex?”

“Cause it was” Michael said using an obvious tone “He just wants something serious with someone and I don’t want to get in the way of that”

“Well…that’s really cool of you to back off like that…for Luke”

“Yeah turns out I’m not an asshole after all” Michael still had that snotty tone to his voice that he had been using ever since Ashton woke him up but it had nothing to do with that

“That’s not what I meant, Michael” Ashton said quickly “I know how much you care about Luke”

“Well he is my best friend”

“Why are you being so on edge with me right now?” Ashton snapped and turned to face Michael

“I’m tired. Can I just sleep?”

“Yeah” Ashton said in a sad tone that Michael picked up on right away “Sorry I woke you up” Michael nodded before bringing the blankets up to his chin and letting his eyes close again

“And don’t ever go walking out in the rain again. You’ll catch fucking phenomena” Michael said in a motherly tone. All Ashton did was smile and watch Michael for a little while before letting his eyes fall too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this entire chapter while listening to What Do You Mean on repeat so I would like to thank Bieber for this one. Hope you guys are loving it so far! (this is probably my favorite chapter actually)

“Michael am I unlikeable? Am I hideous and meant to grow old completely alone?”

“Stop being so dramatic and get up off the floor, Luke” Luke groaned and instead just rolled over so that his face was smashed into the carpet. He had been watching South Park all day to keep his mind off Maverick but it hadn’t been working at all and instead he just ended up lying on the floor and sulking. “And please eat something. I made you a grilled cheese”

“Why hasn’t he texted me? It’s Friday and he said we would hang out today. It’s all I’ve been looking forward to and now It’s not going to even happen”

“It’s only 4 o’clock” Michael said in a dry tone

“Exactly. It’s four o’clock and he hasn’t texted me at all” Luke pushed his face more into the carpet and whined “I knew he was too good to be true”

“Alright” Michael grabbed the grilled cheese, putting it on a plate and going to sit down next to Luke on the floor “Sit up” Luke shook his head so Michael grabbed him and made him sit up against the couch as he was still pouting “Now first of all eat this. You’re going to die of starvation” Michael put his arm around Luke “Listen he could still text you and if he doesn’t well…It’s his fucking loss and I’ll gladly kick his ass if you want me to”

“No” Luke laughed quietly “I don’t want you to do that. Maybe you’re right. He must be just waiting to text me”

“How’s the grilled cheese?”

“Really good. Thank you” They both got up to sit up on the couch and fought over the remote for a little while before finally settling on watching Key and Peele. When Luke’s phone vibrated 15 minutes later they both jumped and Michael was looking over on Luke’s lap when he unlocked his phone and Luke felt his stomach drop when he seen the text and Michael was cursing under his breath as he fell back in the couch.

_Hey can we meet up at the pier?_

  
Luke started typing a reply but then Michael tore the phone away from him

“Don’t say you’re sorry. If anything he owes you an apology. Just simply tell him you can’t go”

“He did apologize though” Luke said quietly and forgot that he didn’t tell Michael about his little run in with Calum at the school

“Uh when?”

“When I went into the school to meet Ashton that night” Luke took a deep breath “Calum stopped me in the hall and he just apologized. It wasn’t a big deal”

“I still don’t know why you didn’t tell me” Michael said calmly as he looked at the TV. 

“I just didn’t want to talk about it” Luke shook off the upset look on Michael’s face and then sent his reply back to Calum

_I can’t. I have plans with Mikey and Ashton. Sorry_

Luke sat there nervously waiting for Calum to reply even though he didn’t exactly need to. Luke had shot him down so Calum shouldn’t have to say anything back but Luke still hoped he would. When his phone vibrated again he picked it up a lot faster than last time and seen Michael roll his eyes. 

_It’s cool. I just wanted to talk to you about something but I’ll have to wait for another time I guess_

Now he had Luke worried. What could Calum have to say to Luke? He had already apologized so it couldn’t be that and Luke was just staring at his phone as his fingers barely touched the screen and he was trying to think of something to say back to that. For some reason he didn’t want to stop talking to Calum. Maybe because it was distracting him from thinking about Maverick.

_Can I ask what about?_

Luke thought that it didn’t hurt to ask. He couldn’t help but be curious and he looked over to see Michael thankfully still focusing on the TV. He knew Michael wouldn’t want him talking to Calum any longer than necessary.

_I just don’t want us ending on bad terms and I really miss you if I’m being honest here_

Luke closed his eyes wanting to un see the part about Calum missing him. He knew what Calum was doing and he would not give in this time. He was strong enough to do it last time so he knew he was strong enough to do it again. Calum wouldn’t win again. So he locked his phone and threw it on the couch, not planning on responding back to Calum.

Michael and Luke had woken up, after drifting off, when they seen Ashton’s car head lights in the big front window but Michael just grunted a little before grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and curling up in ball. Luke watched Ashton walking up the sidewalk and then got more comfortable on his own couch as Ashton was walking in the front door humming a song with a grocery bag in his hand

“Alright I got orange pop and chocolate covered pretzels for Michael, gummy worms, Ranch Doritos and Cheeto’s for Lukey boy” Michael had his eyes closed but Luke was watching Ashton at the counter as he set all the snacks on it then he clapped “Alright. Let the junk food binging begin” Luke grinned wide knowing that Ashton never wanted to eat junk food but then he remembered why he was sad before and frantically grabbed his phone looking for a text but came up with nothing.

It was now 9pm and Luke knew for sure that Maverick wasn’t coming. It made him feel like crying since he had never been stood up before. Of course Maverick never specified whether or not it was a date but Luke still felt like shit that Maverick never even texted him saying they weren’t hanging out today.

“Um Ash” Luke hesitated a bit “How did you know that I was still here? Cause you knew I was supposed to hang out with Maverick today” Ashton had a look on his face like he had been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to then he looked at Michael on the couch

“Michael texted me and told me Maverick never texted you” Ashton sounded just as sad as Luke looked “I’m sorry Lukey. Maybe he just got busy” Luke shook his head because it really felt like Maverick just didn’t want to hang out with him and he covered his face with the blanket just wanting to go back to sleep

“I just want to sleep forever”

“Don’t sleep. If I had to eat all this by myself I think I would die of cardiac arrest” Ashton giggled and made a sound he only did when he was about to say something that he thought was funny but it usually wasn’t “I’ll go into sugar overload” but Luke actually did laugh at that and soon Ashton was walking over to Luke’s couch with all the junk food and putting his feet up so he could sit at the end of it. Luke put his feet on Ashton’s lap and was reaching a hand out for the Cheeto’s “Since Michael is asleep I think that grants us permission to eat his food and-“

“I’m not sleeping” Michael grumbled into the couch with his eyes still closed “If you eat my food I’ll kill you”

“I think he’s sleep talking” Ashton whispered to Luke making him smile and then Michael was opening his eyes and glaring at him

“Give me my pretzels”

“Jesus, okay” Ashton put his hand up like he was surrendering and threw the bag to him “What the hell are we watching?” Ashton stood up and took the remote from Michael’s couch and started flipping through the channels

“How do you know that I wasn’t fucking watching that Ashton?” Michael said with some heat to his voice as sat up and took his shirt off then got back under the blanket

“It was an infomercial”

“So? How do you know that I wasn’t interested in buying the Magic Bullet?”

“Cause you can’t even use a blender” Ashton said in the same dry tone as before, not looking at Michael “Quit your bitching”. Luke listened to them bicker like a married couple for a few more minutes until he felt his eyes getting heavy and when he closed his eyes his thoughts were being consumed by not Maverick but Calum and it was scaring him to death.

Luke woke up to the sound of the loud TV and somehow Ashton and Michael were still sleeping. Ashton was now lying down as one arm hung off the couch and Michael was quietly snoring as the TV flashes lit up the room. For some reason Luke picked up his phone and went back to read the text messages that he and Calum had sent to each other. The time was now exactly 12am and Luke just kept looking to the ceiling and back to his phone as he held his fingers on the keyboard before finally typing out a message: 

_If you’re still awake did you still want to meet at the pier?_

Luke held his breath as he just kept the message open and hoped for a reply. He would feel pretty stupid if Calum didn’t see it until the morning or didn’t reply at all. Luke felt a little pathetic agreeing to meet Calum but he couldn’t bring himself to go back to sleep and he just really wanted to see him and get his mind off Maverick bailing on him. Only 2 minutes later his phone was vibrating and a message appeared

_Yeah I’ll be there in 10_

  
Luke hesitated a bit and could hear voices in his head, probably Michael’s and Ashton’s, telling him that this was a horrible idea and when he promised himself that he was done with Calum he should have stuck with it but it felt as if something was physically pulling him towards the pier. He practically jumped off the couch and went to grab Ashton’s hoody off the back of the dining room chair and then just stood above his two sleeping friends feeling like he was betraying them, Ashton especially. He had promised them both that he would be done with Calum and breaking that promise to them was way worse than breaking the promise he made to himself. Luke flexed his jaw and closed his eyes before forcing himself to walk out the front door.

It was a lot colder than Luke expected and even in his hoody and jeans he still shivered as he made his way down the driveway. He couldn’t remember a time when he was walking the streets at midnight all by himself. Maybe he never had. The cold air stung his throat as he looked across the street to see the waves hitting the beach and the only lights were the ones on the houses porches.

Luke kept trying to make scenarios in his head of how this might go down and he couldn’t help but think about the bad ones the most like maybe Calum was going to tell him that he never wanted to talk to him again and he was just making sure that Luke knew he wanted nothing to do with him ever again. Calum was a good actor and that scared Luke. He could never tell exactly what he was thinking and Luke wished he could just be honest with him for once. The closer he got to the pier the more he wanted to just turn back and act like he never agreed to this and then it dawned on him that this was his idea to meet Calum this late and there was no way he could back out of it without feeling extremely shitty about it later.

As he came down the slight hill in the sidewalk he could see the pier on the other side of the road and he hoped that Calum would be there first so he didn’t have to be alone with his thoughts any more. He knew he was just over thinking this but he didn’t know how to stay calm when it came to Calum. Especially after all they’ve been through these past few days. Luke kept his eyes on the ground the whole time he crossed the road and only looked up when he seen the wooden planks of the pier. Sure enough Calum was standing on the right side of the pier with his arms resting on the railing as he looked down at the ocean.

Luke stopped for s a second, not really wanting to ruin this moment for him. He looked so peaceful and Luke watched him take off his snapback and ruffle his hair then Calum must have felt Luke’s eyes on him because his eyes landed on Luke’s as he was putting his hat back on. Calum smiled wide and the only other time Calum had ever smiled at him like that was when they first met freshmen year. Luke’s heart began to feel weak but he managed a smile and dragged himself towards Calum, but took his stare off of him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” It felt like years since Luke had heard Calum’s voice and it seemed so foreign to him. 

“Yeah. Too much on my mind. I didn’t wake you did I?” Luke was way past the point of acting like he didn’t care about Calum. In this moment he wanted to act like the past couple days hadn’t even happened.

“No, you didn’t wake me up. I couldn’t sleep either” Luke nodded and put his arms up on the railing too as they both looked down at the waves hitting the boards.

“I didn’t really have plans with Ashton and Michael” Luke said randomly and he seen Calum’s head turn to look at him “I was supposed to hang out with Maverick but he bailed on me” Luke figured that if he was honest with Calum then maybe Calum would be honest with him too. It was his only hope.

“Wha-McCarthy?” Luke cringed at how surprised Calum was. 

“Yeah” He took a deep breath and started picking at something on the railing “It’s funny how wrong you can be about someone” Luke sort of meant that to have a double meaning and was talking about Calum too. He always knew that Calum wasn’t the best person but he never dreamed that he would hear those words come out of Calum’s mouth that did when they were in the bathroom that night.

“But-but did you like him?” Calum seemed so small and Luke seen something in his eyes that he had never seen before: Fear and for once Luke actually felt bad for him. He regretted bringing Maverick up at all and didn’t know if he could be honest with Calum now. He didn’t want to make things worse.

“Yeah I liked him” Luke quickly closed his eyes and tried to tell himself that the truth was better than lying to him “He really pulled me in, actually” Luke still couldn’t believe how fast he had fallen for Maverick and began to wonder how much of it was real. He may have used Maverick to get over someone else and that thought made Luke want to look back at Calum. Calum’s eyes were roaming over Luke’s face like he was searching for something and it was giving Luke chills but also made him feel nervous “Can-can you say something?” Luke practically whispered it and Calum shook his head like he was shaking off a feeling then looked back down at the water.

“I’m sorry he bailed on you” his words sounded sincere but Luke could tell there was something else on the tip of his tongue and he watched his every move “But it’s probably for the best that you didn’t go any further with him”

“What do you mean?” Luke said slowly, wondering what Calum knew that he didn’t

“Did you want something serious with him?” Luke could tell Calum was trying to get to something so he quickly nodded “Yeah, he’s not exactly the best candidate for something like that. He only wants something casual”

“So…he’s like you then?” Luke was just stating the obvious because what Calum just described sounded like he was describing himself but that new feeling of feeling bad for Calum came back when he seen the hurt on his face “Sorry I was just-“

“No it’s okay” he still sounded sad and Luke wanted to take back what he said but then he could tell Calum was going to do more explaining “But here’s the difference between me and him: When you met me you knew I was a piece of shit” Luke cringed at hearing Calum call himself that and the old Calum would have never admitted something like that “So you didn’t expect anything more of me. But Maverick…he’ll act like he respects you and acts all gentlemen like just so he can use you” Calum stopped when he seen Luke looking worried and he softened his tone “I mean of course I’m not going to stop you from getting involved with him but I just want to warn you”

“But…How do you know all that?” Luke couldn’t help but sound like a little kid as he cautiously asked him the question

“Because he’s already done that to about half of the girls in our grade”

“Shit” Luke said to himself but a part of him still felt like Calum could be totally lying to him just to make him stop liking Maverick. Maverick seemed like a good person but then Luke was reminded that he did bail on their “date”.

“Besides…the fact that he bailed on you already indicates that he’s an asshole” Calum tilted his head up as he ran his fingers across his jaw and Luke remembered all the times he put kisses all along it

“Yeah…I guess” He sighed but he all of a sudden didn’t want to talk about Maverick anymore but he knew he couldn’t look at Calum while he asked this “Um. Did you really mean what you said in the text?” Calum was turning his head like a confused puppy and Luke had to force himself not to lean forward and kiss him all over his face “When you said that you miss me” Calum looked like he wanted to smile but instead he looked down at his feet and took a deep breath and nodded and opened his mouth but no words came out yet so Luke got closer to him so that their arms were touching.

“Yeah I meant it Luke” It was hard to tell under the dim lights of the pier but Luke could have sworn that he seen Calum’s cheeks turn an entirely different shade. Luke wished that he could hear Calum say those words out loud so he decided to test the waters a little bit more. So far this new Calum hadn’t disappointed him yet so that gave him confidence.

“Can you say it again?” Luke’s voice cracked but he didn’t even care. He was just feeling very emotional at this moment. This time Calum looked straight at him and blinked a few times before looking to Luke’s lips and Luke could see him visibly stop himself from leaning forward.

“I missed you Luke. I’ve missed you a lot” Luke felt his whole body heat up and his stomach was doing somersaults. Without being scared or over thinking it he leaned forward and just pressed his lips against Calum’s and Calum didn’t open his mouth either, just waited for Luke to move first so Luke took a deep breath in against his lips, making Calum get chills and Luke started softly kissing him as he would occasionally suck on Calum’s lower lip.

For once Calum was letting Luke lead so Luke got brave and put both hands on Calum’s neck just barely touching him and running his thumbs over his skin. This kiss was so much different than all the other ones they shared. This one was tender and soft instead of fast and too eager. This time Calum was treating Luke like he was some glass doll that he didn’t want to break and Luke almost let out moan when Calum finally touched him, putting his hands on his hips but not gripping them rough like he usually would. Luke kissed him a few more times then he was pulling back and seen that Calum was still closing his eyes. Luke smiled and then Calum opened his eyes before getting closer to Luke and resting his head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his torso. Calum was actually hugging him. Calum had never hugged him and Luke held him back tight as he rubbed his fingers against his back.

“I’ve missed you so much. I’m so sorry” Luke could feel Calum’s low voice vibrate thorough his whole body and he shivered and Calum must have noticed because he rubbed his back in a fast motion, thinking that Luke was cold and he needed to warm him up

“I’ve missed you too” Luke tried not to let tears fall from his face and just dug his face further into Calum’s shoulder. When they pulled apart Calum’s eyes were a little red but Luke knew there was no way he was crying. That was until Calum turned away from him and did a small sniffle and Luke wanted to pull him into a hug again.

“Calum…” Luke reached out a hand wanting to touch him again. Instead Calum just smiled to let Luke know he was okay and then Luke’s phone was vibrating. He felt like his heart gave out when he seen who it was from

_Where the fuck are you?_

“Is everything okay?” Calum could see the worry on his face

“Yeah” Luke said without thinking and then he was shaking his head “Well no. Ashton is wondering where I am. I better get back. I’m sorry”

“No it’s okay. It’s getting late anyways” Calum smiled and they both walked to the end of the pier before they knew they had to go separate ways

“I’m uh…I’m really glad I met up with you tonight” Luke said as he nervously rubbed his hands together

“Yeah me too” Calum did a sideways smile as he looked just as nervous Luke but Luke loved them being like this. For once it felt real. Luke nodded and took one last look at him before turning around “I’ll text you. I mean if that’s okay” Luke giggled and turned to look at Calum again

“You better text me Hood” and Calum was giving him a shocked look at the sudden confidence but then his whole face turned into a smile and this time Luke knew he was blushing.

The whole way home Luke kept wondering where the old Calum went and laughed to himself when he thought that maybe Ashton had beat it out of him. He would have to thank him for that later but for now he knew he couldn’t tell him or Michael about his new rekindled relationship with Calum. He knew how disappointed they would be with him.

“It’s fucking 1am” Ashton said as soon as Luke opened the front door and Ashton was standing there with his arms crossed like an upset mother

“Sorry mom” Luke muttered and he heard Michael giggle from the couch

“Luke” Ashton said sternly  
“I was hungry for McDonalds so I went to McDonalds” Luke hated lying to Ashton like this but telling him the truth would probably harm him more and Luke didn’t know if he could handle a huge argument right now

“And you didn’t bring me anything?” Michael whined

“Sorry Mike” Luke said getting a drink from the faucet and he looked up to see Ashton still eying him. Ashton was too smart and could probably see through Luke’s lie but Luke wasn’t going to admit anything unless Ashton pushed him to the point where he had no choice but to tell the truth.

Luke went into Ashton’s room first and laid down in the middle of the bed always liking to be cuddled in between them and only had to wait a few minutes before Michael was crawling in beside him and wrapping one arm around him. Luke turned around and buried his face in Michael’s chest, earning a content sigh from him but the other side of the bed was still empty. Luke couldn’t bring himself to go to sleep until Ashton laid next to him and Luke didn’t even know how long he just stared at Michael’s chest trying to keep his eyes open as he felt Michael breathe against him.

When Luke heard Michael make his first quiet snore he carefully got out of his grasp and slipped out of bed. The TV was now on again and Ashton was lying in the reclining chair with his eyes wide open. Luke knew Ashton could see him from where he was standing but he still refused to say something so Luke knew he had to speak up first

“Are you just going to sleep out here?” Luke didn’t mean to add the attitude to it

“Yep” Luke rolled his eyes and considered just turning around and going back to the bedroom knowing that he wasn’t going to get much talking from Ashton but he knew it would bother him all night if he didn’t talk this out

“I don’t know why you’re so mad about me going to McDonalds. I mean I know it’s unhealthy but it’s my body that I’m poisoning” Luke decided to add some humor to this conversation hoping it would make Ashton loosen up but the scowl on his face just seemed to increase.

“I know you didn’t go to fucking McDonalds, Luke” Luke felt his knees going weak and wanted to sit down and he was glad Ashton wasn’t looking at him because he knew the “shit I’ve been caught” look was written all over his face

“Okay” Luke managed out “Where did I go then?” Ashton was flexing his jaw and then throwing the remote on the table with a loud bang that caused Luke to jump higher than he should have then he was making his way to the kitchen and he leaned over the counter but Luke stayed in his place, waiting for an answer

“God damn it, Luke. I didn’t kick Calum’s ass so you could just go running back to him” Ashton was finally looking at him and Luke felt like he was burning a hole through him

“So-So you think I was with Calum?” Luke still tried to act innocent

“Will you cut the shit?” It was less angry and more of him begging Luke to be real with him “I know Calum texted you wanting you to meet up with him and when Maverick didn’t show you decided that you wanted to” Luke looked back to bedroom wishing Michael could see him giving him a dirty look.

“Ashton he’s changed. He really-“He was cut off by Ashton groaning and putting his head on his arms that were on the counter while he shook his head. It was like he was so upset with Luke that he couldn’t even form words.

“Seriously what the hell are you doing? Where do you think this is going to go? The only reason he is being nice to you is because he is trying to get you back. As soon as he has you again he’ll go straight back to treating you like shit and you’ll be right back to where you started” Luke had to admit that what Ashton was saying made sense but he still wanted to believe that Calum has changed. He thought back to the way Calum had kissed him, the way he touched him and looked at him tonight and he knew Ashton was wrong and he knew there was something else he had to tell him.

“And he didn’t even hit me Ashton. I know you thought that he did but he didn’t”

“Jesus Christ” Ashton mumbled and bent over the counter “Okay then why was your lip bleeding?”

“Because I was biting it so hard. He said a lot of awful things to me but I’m willing to forgive him. I really like him” Luke sounded so weak now but it was the only thing he could think of to say. Ashton scoffed and Luke wished that he would just calm down and talk to him in a normal tone.

“Oh you really like him huh? Well if you want to get involved with that total piece of shit once again then be my guest. It’s your life that you’re fucking up” Luke swallowed hard and remembered when Calum called himself a piece of shit and Luke kind of snapped a little.

“Well at least I’m actually going after the person I like instead of acting like the feelings I have don’t exist” that got Ashton’s attention real fast and he was picking his head up and glaring at Luke

“What the fuck does that supposed to mean?” If Luke was being honest Ashton’s tone was scaring him but he tried to act confident again

“Well judging how fast you got offended I think you know exactly what I mean”

“I actually don’t” Ashton did this laugh that made Luke feel like a complete idiot “So if you have something to say to me Luke then you can just say it instead of dancing around it” Luke gulped and had to remember that this was his best friend he was talking to and that Ashton wouldn’t ever actually yell or lash out at him. Then he looked to the bedroom to see Michael still fast asleep but he went and shut the door anyways which earned a confused look from Ashton.

“You and Michael, man” Luke had calmed down quite a bit and was talking quietly. Ashton raised his eyebrows letting Luke know that he wanted him to go on “You like him and I know he likes you” then Luke put his hand up when Ashton opened his mouth “And before you make some smart ass remark along the lines of ‘of course I like him. He’s my best friend’ I want to clarify that I mean you two like each other more than friends. I’m not fucking blind”

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about” Ashton said casually as he turned around to dig in the fridge but Luke could hear the nervousness in his voice and he knew something was off because Ashton all of a sudden had no interest in the conversation.

“Fine” Luke said through gritted teeth “You can keep acting like you don’t have feelings for Michael but I’m sorry I can’t do that with Calum” Luke stormed out of the house without another glance at Ashton and Ashton was frozen looking between the spot that Luke was standing and the closed bed room door. Soon he was backing up and sitting against the cupboard watching the window as rain began to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this chapter ;)

Luke spent the whole weekend away from Ashton and Michael and it felt weird spending so much time alone in his own house. He made sure to text Michael a lot to let him know that he wasn’t mad at him and he briefly explained to him why he didn’t want to see Ashton (of course leaving out the part where he discussed them liking each other). Now that it was Monday he knew he would have to face Ashton eventually but he felt a little better once they had some time apart. If he was being honest he actually began to miss him. Usually Luke would walk to school with Ashton and Michael so Luke felt strange when he didn’t have them by his side as he was walking to his locker. He pushed his way through the abnormally large crowd in the hall way and he looked around to get some kind of hint as to why there were so many people down his hall

“So what’s going on?” Luke said casually to the boy next to him at his locker. Luke honestly didn’t even know his name

“There’s some sort of flooding down B wing. The kids who have lockers in that wing have to share with the people down here today” Luke nodded and internally groaned. He hoped he didn’t have to share a locker with some random and quickly made his way towards his class since he had no one to talk with. It began to feel like 6th grade when he first moved to this school and he had no friends. He had to keep reminding himself that he did have friends and tried not to let himself feel too lonely.

When lunch came around Luke still hadn’t seen Michael and Ashton but luckily he spotted them sitting in the corner and he rushed over there

“Hey bud!” Michael boomed out but Ashton only glanced up at him before going back to his phone under the table. Luke smiled at Michael before sitting across from them. He still couldn’t help but glance behind him and look for Calum. They had texted back and forth for most of the weekend but it had felt like forever since Luke had seen him. When he didn’t see him after searching he turned back to the table to take a break and eat and he seen Ashton glaring at him with hooded eyes. He knew who Luke was looking for. Luke bit his lip and started eating his pizza and he wished he could think of something to say but it was a little hard since they didn’t hang out all weekend and that was usually what they would talk about on Mondays.

“It sucks what happened to the kids down B wing” Luke really didn’t feel that bad for them but the just needed to break the silence even though he knew Ashton wouldn’t want to talk.

“Yeah that blows. I had to walk by that wing for 2nd hour and it smells like rotting ass” Luke giggled a bit and then sneakily turned back around. His eyes directly fell on Calum and maybe it was because Calum was looking at him. He was sitting in the middle of the table resting his arms on it and then his face turned into a smile making Luke feel a 100% better. He couldn’t remember the last time Calum had smiled at him across the room at school. Calum actually didn’t even used to give him attention at school.

“Why don’t you just go sit over by him? Since it’s so obvious that you want to” Luke tensed up at Ashton’s words and forced himself to face him and just shook his head before going back to his food “Oh that’s right…In school you don’t exist to him” Luke didn’t know whether those words should make him feel upset or sad so he fell somewhere in between. Michael obviously wanted to stay out of it as he looked down at the table avoiding Luke’s stare and then he heard Ashton snickering, which for some reason pushed him off the edge. He stood up and that got Michael’s attention

“I’ll see ya Michael” Luke said as nicely as possible, again wanting Michael to know he wasn’t upset with him.

“Luke…” Michael wanted him to stay but he just shook his head and dumped his tray in the trash can before making his way outside and towards the football bleacher’s.

The last time he had even sat up here at lunch was when Michael and Ashton both had the flu at the same time which caused them to be gone a whole week. Luke always liked sitting at the very top so he had the perfect view of the field and he began to think of the first football game he had ever seen. Calum has always been the star player so of course he caught Luke’s attention but Luke never intended it to go further than the football field but sure enough he found himself staring at Calum in the halls and every new Tri-mester he found himself hoping that Calum would be in one of his classes. He never would have dreamed that Calum would ever notice him. Sometimes he still didn’t understand why he came on to him that day in the locker room. He took his face out of his hands when he heard feet hitting the metal seats of the bleachers and was greeted by a beautiful pair of brown eyes.

“Hi. How’d you know I was out here?” Luke wiped his eyes and didn’t even realize that he was crying

“Just a guess ”Calum did a sweet smile and Luke suddenly couldn’t remember the last time Calum gave him one of his “Sinister smiles” where Luke just knew he had cruel intentions hidden behind it. He liked these new smiles Calum was giving him a whole lot better. “So what’s wrong?” Whenever someone asked him what was wrong when he was on the verge of crying he would actually start crying but Luke would not let himself cry, not now.

“Ashton hates me” but saying those words out loud made Luke unable to stop the tears and he looked away from Calum not wanting him to see him like this. Then he felt Calum’s strong arms wrap around him as he brought Luke into his chest. Luke tried to keep the whimpering to a minimum but it was hard when he kept thinking about how Ashton wanted nothing to do with him and also because he couldn’t believe Calum was comforting him like this. Luke seemed to calm down so Calum gave his back a few more rubs then let him go, giving him time to talk. Luke wiped his eyes with this hoody sleeve then looked down “I’m sorry”

“For what?” Calum’s voice was so soft that Luke felt like he could start crying again

“For crying”

“Luke” Calum put his fingers through the front of Luke’s hair “You don’t have to be sorry. You’ve been through a lot” Luke could hear Calum choke up a little at the last sentence and he had to look up to see if he was okay. He put on a smile as soon as Luke looked at him though.

“Ashton found out that I went to meet you that night and we had a big argument about it and now he…” Luke had to take a deep breath to stop the tears from falling again “Now he won’t even look at me”

“Jesus” Calum put his hand over his mouth for a second and looked out onto the field “I’m sorry Luke”

“I didn’t even hang out with them all weekend and we’re usually together like every day. I’ve been bored out of my fucking mind” Calum leaned against the fence and it seemed like he was thinking about something

“Listen. It’s not until Thursday but after the game there’s a party at Caspar’s house. Would you wanna come with me?” Luke looked up, confused. Sure him and Calum had hooked up at parties before but they had never actually attended one together. They would usually just find a bedroom to fuck in and then Calum would ignore Luke for the rest of the night. Luke cringed at the thought of that happening

“Wait. You want me to come with you? Like go together?”

“Yeah” Calum smiled wide so Luke did too “I want you to come with me. If you want to”

“Yeah. I mean that sounds great”

“Awesome” they both jumped as the bell was ringing and Calum reached out a hand to help Luke up as they slowly walked down the bleachers “We can chill on Wednesday too if you want. I don’t have practice” Luke smiled but he stopped at the end of the stairs and stared at Calum. He could have sworn that Calum had practice every day of the week

“Are you sure you don’t have practice on Wednesday?”

“Well I do” Calum smirked like a child would right before he stole something from a store “But I’m busy that day so I’m going to skip out on it”

“Busy doing what?”

“Well hanging out with you of course” Luke couldn’t control the blush that came over his face and he playfully bumped into Calum as they were walking up the sidewalk towards the school. Luke wished he could just skip the rest of the day and be with Calum. He wanted that more than anything. Big crowds of kids began to run out of the side door of the school walking to different buildings and Luke wished they could be alone again but then Calum was stopping in front of him and pecking a kiss to his lips and then his cheek. Luke froze and looked around to see if any other kids had seen. It wasn’t himself that he was worried about. It was Calum. Before today Calum wouldn’t even look at him in the hallway let alone kiss him in front of hundreds of other students

“I can’t believe you just did that” Luke whispered

“What do you mean?” Calum looked sad so Luke shook his head

“I mean you’ve never kissed me in front of….well anyone. Like ever” Luke could see Calum start to feel bad and that wasn’t what he wanted at all. “Can you do it again?” Luke was whispering again and he wasn’t saying that to test Calum. He just really wanted Calum to kiss him again in front of all these people. It gave him some sort of rush to have other people see Calum kiss him. Calum got closer to him and smiled against his lips before kissing him a little more intense this time but still managed to keep it feeling soft and Luke felt himself melting into it. Calum pulled away when the last warning bell rang and smiled and shook his head before slowly walking backwards.

“Luke Hemmings you better get your cute little ass to class. You’ve only got…” Calum quickly looked at his phone “2 minutes to get all the way over to the shop class” Luke’s eyes widened. He had shop class which was all the way over at the other end of the school

“Shit!” he ran way ahead of Calum but he heard Calum giggling behind him and yelling “Run Forrest Run!” Even if he was late for class, which he would be, Luke still knew it was totally worth it.  
Luke was a smiling ball of sunshine the rest of the day and he basically skipped into his last hour earning a laugh from Michael who was already sitting at their table.

“Why are you here so early?” Luke had to ask. Usually Michael was late for class every day if he even showed up at all.

“I think the better question is why aren’t there hickey’s on your neck?” Michael smirked and Luke just blinked at him

“What do you mean?”

“I know you and Calum had a hot make out session after lunch” Luke felt himself gasp and then he quickly sat down

“You heard about that?” he whisper yelled which had Michael die laughing

“Dude there is no reason to whisper. The whole fucking school knows about it” Luke of course had no problem with this but he was scared how Calum would react to it. Calum had never dated anyone and he especially wasn’t known for having anything going with other guys. It made it worse that Luke was a guy and he could picture all of Calum’s friends giving him shit for it and trying to talk him into just getting rid of Luke. Luke began to feel sick to this stomach “Luke don’t worry about it. You just made out with the Calum Hood after lunch. I don’t think it will exactly ruin your reputation or anything” Michael was chuckling again

“It’s not me I’m worried about. It’s Calum”

“I’m sure he will be fine with it. He loves attention”

“So does Ashton know about this?”

“Uh yeah Luke. He knows” Michael said like it was obvious and Luke let his head fall to the desk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUKE AND CALUM'S DATE WOO. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. If you've read this far thank you so much it means the world to me because I really enjoyed writing this fic and it was my first Cake fic so I wasn't sure how I did

When Wednesday came around Luke wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about hanging out with Calum. Maybe it was because they had never just casually hung out and talked before. Even the night at the pier was a whole new thing for them and Luke realized that they never really had time to be just friends. They kind of just jumped into the whole sex thing and skipped the part of becoming friends and Luke realized that he really didn’t even know that much about Calum. He hoped that today that would change and they would just get to talk.

Luke wished that Michael or Ashton were there with him so they could calm him down a little and he could really use Ashton’s calm way of thinking. Michael always made him calm down too but he didn’t always think things through before saying them, instead he just always said things that he knew would make Luke feel better, which Luke loved even if they weren’t realistic. He stared down at his phone looking back and forth at Michael and Ashton’s names. He felt stupid for pressing Ashton’s knowing that Ashton wouldn’t even talk to him let alone make him feel better before hanging out with Calum. He sunk back in the couch and called Michael instead.

“Don’t fucking touch it!” Luke took the phone away from his ear for a second “Hi Lucas”

“Hi. Um what’s going on?”

“Ashton keeps trying to sneak bites of the pie I just made. The bastard”

“You made…pie?” Luke was a bit shocked. Michael could barely even boil water without fucking it up

“Well I just bought one of those frozen ones” he took a deep breath “So what’s up?” Luke really wished that he was there right now. He actually missed their bickering and just missed being around them. For a second he had forgotten why he had even called.

“Oh. Well I’m supposed to hang out with Calum in a little while and I’m just feeling a little nervous that’s all. It’s probably a stupid reason to call but-“

“It’s not stupid. You can call anytime you want and…” Luke could tell Michael was leaving the room he was in “I really miss you Luke. It’s weird not having you around” Luke felt his throat closing and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back

“I know. I miss you guys like crazy but Ash...” Luke drifted off knowing that Michael would understand

“I know Ashton misses you too. He’s just being stubborn”

“He doesn’t act like he misses me” Luke mumbled in a grumpy tone “He acts like he hates me and I really don’t blame him”

“Alright Luke. He does not hate you…he’s just um” Michael was acting like the next word would be difficult to say

“Disappointed” Luke said dryly

“Maybe a little…yeah”

“Well at least I don’t feel nervous anymore…I just feel like shit”

“I’m sorry. Maybe if you and Ashton just find some time to talk then you guys can get past this”

“He won’t talk to me” Luke said in a weak tone

“I’ll handle that” Michael said in a confident tone and it made Luke feel better “I’ll lock you guys in a closet or something alright?” Luke managed out a laugh and nodded

“Okay”

“God damn it! Sorry Luke. Ashton is eating my pie. You’re fucking dead!” Luke smiled. He could see it now: Ashton at the counter with a smirk on his face as he ate the pie and Michael storming over to him and trying to grab the fork out of his hand as Ashton held it higher in the air. Again he wished he was there. “I gotta get going but call anytime okay? Good luck tonight. You’ll be fine”

“Thank you” Luke said quietly “Bye Michael”

“See ya bud” Luke began to miss his voice the second he hung up and he wished that everything wasn’t so fucked up right now. He just wished he could be with Calum and still be best friends Ashton. It was going on 5 o’clock and that was when Calum said he would be there so Luke hurried to his room. He ended up wearing just a white shirt that said Santa Monica on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. He didn’t think he should dress up since Calum never said this was a date but he hoped they could eventually go on one.

Luke had never been on an official date so he hoped he could spend his first one with Calum. When the doorbell rang Luke took a few seconds to try and fix his hair then he was jogging towards the front door. Calum looked like an angel as he stood in his black jean jacket and his hair put in a little quiff. He somehow looked older but also younger at the same time as he had his hands in his pockets with a shy smile. He was bringing Luke back to earth when he spoke

“You know I think this is the first time I’ve ever used your front door” Luke smiled and looked down, urging him to come inside

“I still don’t know why you’ve always climbed in through my window. You know my mom is never home” Luke stood awkwardly in the breezeway not knowing if Calum wanted to stick around for a little bit or if he had planned for them to go somewhere  
“Well I’ve always liked a challenge” Luke nodded and giggled. He should have known that Calum would say that “So are you ready?”

“Oh. Yeah” Luke said quickly “Where are we going?” Calum hummed a little like he was thinking about whether or not he should tell Luke.

“I was thinking Chinese. Does that sound good?” Luke couldn’t even remember the last time he had Chinese food because Ashton and Michael only ever wanted pizza.

“Yeah that sounds great” Luke also liked the idea of going somewhere public with Calum. It was another thing they had never done and Calum just continued to impress him every day.  
In the car Luke couldn’t help but glance at the backseat and remember all the times they fooled around back there. It seemed like every time they were in the car it ended with sex in the backseat.

“So who are you playing tomorrow?” It was the only thing Luke could think of to say

“Ah shit. I’m drawing a blank here” Calum laughed to himself and rubbed his jaw “Oh we’re playing Northwestern. They’re always the team that I don’t look forward to playing”

“Why’s that?”

“They’re tough little shits. They’ve won the state championship 4 years in a row” then he chuckled a little “I always get quite nervous when we play them cause they’ve always beaten us”

“You? Nervous?” Luke raised his eyebrows. Luke always thought that Calum felt confident no matter what when it came to football and basically everything else.

“Yeah” Calum smiled at him “Don’t tell anyone”

“Your secret is safe with me” but then Luke got serious “I honestly didn’t think that you ever got nervous…about like anything”

“Yeah…Well I like to pretend that I don’t” Luke couldn’t take his eyes off of Calum after that. He began to realize that maybe there was an entirely different side to Calum that he didn’t even know but it really seemed like Calum wanted him to see that side. When they got to the Chinese restaurant Luke realized that it was the one that him and dad used to go to every Friday and Luke tried to push away the bad thoughts but it was easy when Calum opened the door for him with an adorable smile on his face. They both ended up having 4 plates each and after Luke went to the bathroom he came back to Calum laying down in the booth seat while holding his stomach

“Are you okay?” Luke tried not to laugh as he sat back down across from him

“This is the end of me. You’ll have to take my place at tomorrow’s game” but Luke died laughing at that

“Yeah right. I wouldn’t last a second out there” Calum grunted a little bit and forced himself to sit back up

“Fuck” Calum fixed his hair a little then waved over the waiter to give them their check “You must be able to run pretty fast though right?” Luke was confused for a second then realized he was going back to the football thing

“Oh. No not really. I have no athletic ability what so ever” Calum’s face went serious then he laughed a little into his fist while looking out the window

“That’s alright. You have a lot more going for you so you don’t need athletic ability” Luke bit his lip and waited for Calum to look up at him but the check came so Calum quickly eyed that and then began getting his wallet out. Luke took a look at it and started taking some money from his own wallet then Calum was lightly putting his hand on Luke’s hand that had the money in it and Luke gave him a puzzled look “I got this” Calum smiled and then realized he had his hand still on Luke’s and took it off before licking his lips

“So if you’re paying” Luke began with a playful voice “Does that mean that this is a date?” he seen Calum getting little nervous and shifting in his seat before looking up at him

“Do you want it to be a date?” Luke was nodding before he even finished but he couldn’t make any words come out. It seemed to be good enough for Calum judging by the big smile on his face “You know…it’s getting kind of late but I don’t really want to take you home yet” Luke was actually thinking the same thing and this night was too perfect to end here.

“Do you wanna go for a swim?”

*

“Are we going to go to jail for this?” Calum asked nervously as he climbed up the building behind Luke. Luke got to the roof and put out a hand to help him up

“We haven’t been caught yet” Luke smiled “Me and the boys come up here all the time. Actually that night I skipped your game this is where we were” the night air was warm and Luke watched Calum open his mouth to say something but then he was slowly walking towards the edge and looking down

“That’s uh…That’s quite the jump” Luke began to take his shirt off and then started to unzip his pants when Calum turned around and he could see Calum eyeing his chest

“Is Calum Hood afraid of heights?” Luke teased and Calum snapped out of checking him out

“No way” Calum said and that cocky tone was coming back to his voice that Luke hadn’t heard in a while but Luke had to admit that he missed it. Luke grinned and slipped out of his shoes and pants then he tossed all his clothes down onto the pool deck before joining Calum at the edge. He was still looking nervously down at the green water “But maybe you should jump first” he said shyly and Luke nodded and began backing up again. Calum watched him with a look Luke couldn’t decipher.

“You gotta make sure to get a running start so you can clear the pool deck” Luke took a deep breath and then was running down the roof and jumping into the pool below. He shook his hair when he came up and Calum was smiling down at him. Luke swam back in the water a little “The water feels great” Luke said in song type voice.

Calum looked like he was hesitating a bit then he stripped out of his clothes, throwing them onto the pool deck like Luke had, and Luke caught himself admiring him. He had such a beautiful body and Luke just wanted him to be close to him. Luke rested his back against the side of the pool with his head just barely above the water as Calum jumped in with a splash. When he didn’t come up right away Luke got worried and sat up a bit but then Calum was swimming towards him under the water and came up just a few inches away his face. Calum already had a grin on his face as water dripped down his skin and like a reflex Luke reached forward just needing to touch him. He first ran his fingers through his hair and then down his face to his neck and Calum closed his eyes for a second.

“Luke…” Luke became panicked when it seemed like Calum was getting choked up “You’re not worthless. You’re not anything that I called you in the bathroom that night. Everything I said to you was what I should have been telling myself” He took a deep breath and Luke felt like he wasn’t even breathing “I didn’t mean a single word of what I said. I was just so upset with myself when I lost you. I don’t even fucking deserve you” Calum’s eyes were beat red by the time he finished and Luke softly put his hand on his neck before leaning forward and putting slow kisses on the side of it. Calum felt himself sniffling and then he was falling against Luke and resting his head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his torso. Luke kissed the back of his neck and then dug his face into it. He felt Calum begin to shake so he soothingly began rubbing his fingers up and down his back.

“I forgive you” Luke forced himself to say without crying. He knew he had to be strong for Calum “For everything” he felt Calum hold him tighter like he was going to collapse if he didn’t. Luke needed to kiss his lips but he would hold Calum for as long as he needed but as if Calum was reading his mind he backed away a little and instantly smiled. He pecked Luke’s lips and put his hands on his face as he rubbed his thumbs against Luke’s cheeks and leaned forward again, deepening the kiss and softly rubbing his tongue against Luke’s.”You never lost me, Calum” Calum looked at him with widened eyes then he was pulling Luke closer to him and Luke moaned when Calum rubbed his tongue against his bottom lip then he was taking his lips away from Luke’s and giving him kisses all down his jaw.

“Well it felt like I did” Calum said in a weak tone against his skin “I thought I lost you forever” When Calum backed away Luke kissed his cheek and let his lips linger there

“You didn’t” he kissed the side of his mouth “I’m right here” Calum closed his eyes and nodded while repeating Luke’s words in his head, trying to calm himself down.

“You know what makes me really sad?” Luke dragged his fingers across Calum’s arms and Calum jerked his head up, afraid of what Luke was going to say. “I barely know anything about you” Calum managed a smile and put a wet hand through his hair

“Well what do you wanna know?” the first thing that came to Luke’s mind was everything. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Calum but he wasn’t sure how much he would be comfortable sharing with Luke so he bit at his finger nail and thought for a second

“What’s your middle name?” Luke watched Calum let out a breath as he floated away from Luke a little. It seemed like he didn’t really want to tell Luke out of embarrassment.

“Thomas” he mumbled

“Thomas” Luke repeated louder than Calum had “I like it” Calum went under water for a split second then was wiping the hair out of his eyes as he got close to Luke again

“Well what’s yours?”

“Robert” Luke said without hesitation

“Lucas Robert Hemmings” Calum almost sang to himself “Alright now ask me some deep shit. You know like if I’ve ever committed a murder” Calum was so serious that it made Luke laugh loudly and lean his head against the wall of the pool

“Alright. Calum Thomas Hood have you ever committed a murder?”

“I have actually” Calum said with no shame and it had Luke laughing again “When I was 8 I forgot to feed my hamster and it died. His name was Wilber”

“You horrible horrible person” Luke giggled out

“Yeah I’m going to hell” Calum said quickly then he was smiling at Luke “Have you ever committed a murder?”

“No. I’m proud to say that I haven’t” Calum rolled his eyes “But I did head butt this kid in school cause he stole my crayons” Calum erupted in laughter

“You head butt him? Oh Lucas”

“Yeah I realized that wasn’t a good choice considering that I got hurt as well” Luke put his head under the water “Plus I got suspended”

“Who was the kid?” and Luke smiled to himself

“It was actually Ashton. That was how we became friends” Luke stared off into the street “We haven’t talked about that in years”

“So you were friends with Ashton before Michael. Hmm. I actually thought it was the other way around” Luke nodded. Sometimes it felt like that to him too. Luke began to feel shitty after he started thinking about Ashton and he began to regret what he said to him about Michael. He shouldn’t have pushed him like that because he knew he had no idea what Ashton was going through. Luke remembered how he felt when he first started to realize he was attracted to guys. He was terrified and he knew that Ashton was too “Are you guys going to be okay?” Luke snapped back into it and realized that Calum was talking about him and Ashton

“I-I don’t know. I feel like as time goes by I’m just losing him even more” Luke shook his head and looked into the water “I can’t lose him” Calum opened his mouth a couple of times but was unable to form any words. Luke looked so broken and he felt responsible for it. “I said some things to him that I shouldn’t have”

“Well” Calum bit his lip “Have you apologized?” It was such an obvious thing but Luke realized that he hadn’t apologized to Ashton at all but to be fair Ashton hadn’t exactly given him a chance to.

“No” Luke looked up at Calum and did a weak laugh “I guess I should”

“He’ll forgive you. I know he will” Calum swam closer to him and grabbed Luke’s cheeks “No one can stay mad at this cute little face” Luke giggled and leaned forward kissing Calum softly and Calum felt himself starting to get worked up as Luke was dragging his fingers down his stomach and Calum leaned back earning a sad look from Luke “I better get you home. It is a school night and all” Luke scoffed and rolled his eyes

“Since when are you responsible?” Calum put his hand on his chest like he was greatly offended

“I’m always responsible”

“You skipped practice today so we could go get Chinese” Luke said dryly

“Well you’re a very bad influence on me Luke Hemming’s” Calum couldn’t help but laugh as Luke was rolling his eyes again “Come on” Calum grabbed his hands and was dragging him through the water and Luke splashed him “You did NOT just splash me” Calum said in a fake stern voice

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Luke shrugged. Calum raised an eyebrow at him and then was jumping on Luke’s shoulders and bringing him underwater. They got in a brief splash fight before Calum was jumping out of the pool leaving Luke to make puppy dog eyes at him while still in the water “Can’t we just stay here all night?”

“We’ll have a sleepover in the pool another night” Calum said trying not to laugh “I’ve got a big game tomorrow remember?” Luke nodded and Calum reached out a hand to pull him out of the pool. Luke bent down to grab his clothes and Calum smacked his ass with a grin on his face that had Luke laughing and he couldn’t help but get close to Calum and give him a few kisses. They dried off the best they could before slipping on their pants and walking to the car.

“I uh…I had a lot of fun tonight” Calum seemed so shy as they sat in the car in Luke’s drive way and Luke leaned into him to give him a kiss on the cheek before Calum was turning his head and kissing Luke in an eagerly way. Luke had to lean back so he could breathe

“Yeah me too. Even though I found out you’re a hamster murderer” Calum let out a loud laugh

“God damn it” he mumbled

“And good luck at the game tomorrow. You’ll do great” Calum’s cheeks began to feel hot and he pressed his forehead against Luke’s

“I hope you don’t skip this one” he did a breathy laugh “I kind of need you there” he sounded like he was begging Luke to be there and Luke’s heart fluttered at the word “need”

“I’ll be there. I promise” Luke gave him one more kiss that ended up lasting a few minutes then he forced himself to pull back

“Bye Luke” Calum smiled when Luke stepped out and Luke really didn’t want to leave but he had to keep telling himself that he would see Calum tomorrow

“Bye Cal” Luke shut the door and made his way towards his front door. He twisted the knob just as Calum was pulling out and realized that the door wasn’t locked anymore and he stepped inside the pitch black house and froze when he seen a head against the back of the couch “Hey” Luke said loudly since he didn’t know who it was. The body jumped a little then turned around and Luke let out a sigh of relief. He went over to the kitchen to turn on the light and sat on one of the bar stools that faced the living room

“Sorry I’m here so late but I just had to tell you something” Michael seemed nervous so Luke just stayed silent and waited for him to speak again “I think I’m going to tell Ashton how I feel…tomorrow”

“Tomorrow?” Luke said quickly “Are you sure?”

“Yeah cause we’re going to Caspar’s party and I’ll just tell him then”

“Michael, wouldn’t you want to tell him when it’s just you and him? And not with a bunch of people around?”

“Well I’m gonna get him alone and plus maybe when he has a little alcohol in him he will be more accepting of it…right?” Luke cringed and was instantly shaking his head

“Michael no way. You gotta tell him when he’s sober

“But…I’m scared” he almost whispered and Luke got off the stool to sit down at the couch

“I know you’re scared Mikey and you have every right to be scared but please just…don’t tell him when he’s drunk. That could end really badly”

“You’re right” Michael put his hands through his hair and leaned forward “But I just have to tell him soon. I can’t take it anymore”

“This time away from Ashton is really killing me but I feel like it’s actually benefiting you” Luke chuckled “You guy having all that one on one time together”

“Well...yeah it has” Michael giggled “But I still miss you a lot”

“I know” Luke sighed and fell back against the couch “I’ll fix it soon”

“But umm. How did it go with Calum?” Luke felt himself blushing

“Fucking amazing. God, Michael he doesn’t even seem like the same person” Michael smiled

“Really? How so?”

“He’s just so honest with me all the time and he’s actually talking to me and sharing things with me” Luke put his hands over his face and groaned “I already miss him”

“Jesus, You’re in deep” Michael laughed and ruffled Luke’s hair

“I am. We’re going to Caspar’s party tomorrow night too”

“Like…together?”

“Yeah. It surprised me too. He’s been surprising me a lot lately”

“It will be pretty awkward if you guys run into Ashton at the party”

“Fuck” Luke got an uneasy feeling in his stomach “Are you trying to kill me, Michael?”

“I’m sorry” Michael stood up and tried not to laugh “I’ll try to keep him away from you guys”

“You can crash here…I mean if you want” Luke was really hoping that he would stay. He missed his best friend terribly

“I’ll stay” Michael smiled but Luke still wished that Ashton was there too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2ND TO LAST CHAPTER YAY (if you guys want me to do an epilogue I will because I think I have an idea for one)

Luke was at his locker after 4th hour when he started to get a bad feeling while he was trying to hurry and get off to his class

“Hey Luke” the voice sounded fake and sad just like Calum warned him about and Luke rolled his eyes before looking at him. Maverick was standing there with a friendly smile on his face and for a second Luke fell for it

“What’s up?” Luke widened his eyes with an attitude

“I just wanted to apologize for bailing out on you the other day”

“It’s fine” Luke really didn’t care about it anymore and if anything he was glad that Maverick didn’t text him because then he might have never met up with Calum. Plus it had happened days ago. Luke thought it was a little late for apologies and he didn’t understand why Maverick chose today to say he was sorry

“Let me make it up to you” Luke closed his eyes and felt himself tensing up. He just wanted Maverick to leave him alone and when he looked up to protest he seen Calum facing his locker but his eyes were locked right on Maverick

“It’s fine really” Luke hoped that Maverick would get the hint and he kept his eyes on Calum

“How about we got to Caspar’s party together?” Luke accidently let out a groan and realized that sounded pretty rude

“I mean I’m already going with someone else. Sorry” Luke really wasn’t sorry at all

“Yeah? Who?” it sounded like Maverick was getting a bit irritated and it was scaring him. He looked back to Calum and Calum was walking towards him but then he stopped right in his tracks and his angry look turned to fear as he looked past Luke. Luke was just about to turn around to see what Calum was so scared of but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he instantly felt safe

“Is there a problem here Maverick?” Luke felt himself automatically leaning back and he felt the hand move from his shoulder down to the middle of his back. He couldn’t help but smirk when Maverick rolled his eyes before shaking his head and walking the other way. Luke looked up to see Calum flashing Maverick a dirty look then he focused on Luke and Luke gave him a smile to let him know he was okay. Calum returned it then briefly looked at Ashton almost like he was thanking him, before going into a classroom. Ashton appeared in front of Luke after letting his hand fall from his back and Luke already missed the touch “Are you okay?”

“Yeah” Luke couldn’t tear the happy smile off his face because Ashton was actually talking to him. He seemed different and Luke couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“What’re you smiling about?” Ashton said trying to sound tough but he had a smile on his face that was just as big

“Nothing” Luke suddenly felt shy and rubbed his arm as he looked down at the floor “I’ve missed you” he mumbled and wasn’t even sure if Ashton heard him and he was scared to look up but soon he felt Ashton‘s arms around him pulling him into his chest and Luke felt like he could cry from being so happy

“I’m sorry” Ashton said into his hair

“I’m sorry too” then the bell was ringing and ruining their beautiful moment and Luke let out an aggravated sigh and right when they were about to pull apart Michael was bashing into them and hugging them tightly “Where did you come from?” Luke laughed out

“My spidey senses were tingling so I knew there was a cuddle session going on without me” Luke backed out of the cuddle so he could breathe and seen Ashton’s hand still lingering on Michael’s lower back and for a second Luke thought that Michael had told him already but then Ashton nervously licked his lips and took his hand off him “So we’ll see you at the game right?” Michael smirked but Ashton looked at Luke like he was actually wondering if he was going.

“Of course”

“Guess we’ll see you then” Ashton smiled and then he was turning around and Michael gave Luke a nod before catching up with Ashton and swinging an arm around his shoulder. Luke could see that Ashton was still trying to give him the cold shoulder a little but he knew for sure that they would be okay.

*

Luke nervously leaned against the fencing right in front of the bleachers as he kept his eyes on Calum. He just made one touchdown and he almost made a 2nd one but he was brought down only a few feet away from the line and Luke could tell how discouraged he was now as he stood by the bench with his hands on his waist, occasionally wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt. Calum just wanted to be back in the game and he couldn’t even hold still because his adrenaline was so high.

Everyone else was sitting on the bench, resting but not Calum. He needed them to win this and Luke was really hoping they would win too, for Calum’s sake. When Calum got back in the game he jogged out to the field instantly started to talk to two other players. He hit them hard on chest and then they all lined up for the next play. Luke felt himself chewing his nails whenever Calum was out on the field and then any other time he was looking around for Michael and Ashton. They did say they would be there.  
There wasn’t much time left on the clock and they only had to score one more touchdown to win the game and that was when Ashton and Michael appeared by his side

“Your boy is doing good” Michael said in a friendly tone

“Yeah he really wants to win this game” Luke was still chewing his nails and he looked over to see Ashton looking pretty nervous too as he chowed down on his popcorn.

“Yeah they’ve been kicking ass though. They got this”

“I hope so” Luke said quietly the last play of the game began to start and number 15 was sprinting down the field with ease as he curved around the other players. Calum was across the field from him and Luke watched the ball going through the air as number 15 threw it to Calum. Luke held his breath until the ball reached Calum’s hands and then he was on a dead sprint towards the endzone “Come on, Cal” Luke said louder than he realized but he was just so excited and soon Michael was whistling loud and getting into the game too as Calum got closer and closer.

Soon he was crossing the line and Michael, Ashton and Luke all started jumping up and down in excitement as the crowd erupted and there was a ringing in Luke’s ears because of how loud it was. He watched Calum with the biggest smile on his face as his other team mates tackled him but didn’t bring him down to the ground and soon he couldn’t see Calum at all as there were so many people crowded around him.

The people in the stands continued to cheer as the boys made their way towards the exit gates of the field and it was only a few feet away from Luke. Calum had his helmet off now as he smiled wide and talked loudly to 4 other guys around him and Luke swore he was actually glowing. His hair was wet from when one of his friends poured water all over him and Calum started running his hand through it as his eyes scanned out in front of him and Luke got this warm feeling when he realized Calum was looking for him. Finally Calum’s eyes fell on Luke and he could tell Calum let out a sigh of relief before he took a look at his coach then jogged over to where Luke was. Before he was even halfway there his coach yelled “Hood! Come on!” but Calum kept making his way towards Luke anyways. He felt himself blushing as Calum smiled at him when he was right in front of him then out of nowhere he was leaning forward and crashing his lips into Luke’s. Luke widened his eyes when Calum pulled back out of being so shocked that Calum just did that in front of everyone but then he quickly smiled

“I love you” Calum leaned forward and whispered into Luke’s neck before kissing it and Luke felt like all the air had been taken from him at once and Calum slowly started backing up “Meet me outside the locker room, yeah?” Calum yelled to him and Luke was nodding before he even finished then Calum was running back to the rest of his team.

“Holy shit” Luke said under his breath as he realized what had just happened and all Michael did was chuckle and say something about seeing him at the party before him and Ashton both disappeared.

Luke was leaning against the wall when Calum came out of the locker room door, freshly showered and looking like actual heaven. His hair was pushed back from still being damp and he still had that glow about his face. As Calum got closer to Luke he opened his mouth to say something but Luke was stopping him by pressing his lips against Calum’s and Calum whimpered out at the intensity of it. He put both his hands above Luke’s head, boxing him in and soon moved one hand to grab Luke’s hips and bring him closer to him in one stern pull. When they pulled apart Calum started rubbing his hands through Luke’s hair

“You did fucking amazing out there” Luke whispered out of still being out of breath from the kiss

“Thanks” Calum said as a blush creeped across his cheeks “I’m so happy you were there tonight”

“I was just really shocked that you kissed me like that…in front of everyone” Luke blurted out

“Yeah well” Calum pressed a kiss to his cheek and faced Luke again “I just don’t want you thinking that I’m ashamed to be with you. I wasn’t before either but I was just…I don’t know I was scared of what people would think but I don’t care anymore. I just want to be with you” Luke closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Calum’s and Calum took a deep breath “I honestly don’t think I’ll want to stay at the party for very long. I just want to be alone with you” and Luke was nodding. He wanted that so desperately but he also wanted Calum to be able to enjoy this victory with this friends. He deserved it and then he knew he would have Calum all to himself.

“And Calum?” Luke said once they were getting in Calum’s car

“Yeah?”

“I love you too” Calum smiled and then was urging Luke to come over to him and he wrapped his arms around him “So much” Luke said into his shoulder

When they walked into the party it was obvious that everyone from their school was already there and it was so loud that Luke couldn’t even hear himself think but Calum’s hand was laced with his own so he didn’t care about anything else. Calum started pulling him towards the kitchen and Luke fondly rolled his eyes. Finding alcohol was always the first thing on Calum’s list whenever he went to parties. Some of his teammates made their way into the kitchen, temporarily stealing Calum’s attention away from Luke but Calum made sure to wrap one arm around his waist as he would occasionally rub his thumb against his hip bone. It was enough for Luke and soon Calum was already on his third beer while Luke hadn’t even had one yet because he was a lot more picky about what he drank, unlike Calum. The only thing that sounded good to Luke at the moment was a Jack and Coke and soon this dorky looking kid was walking into the kitchen and began making drinks for people. Luke didn’t know if they hired him to be a bartender or if he just volunteered.

“Do you want something?” Calum said into his ear and Luke could smell the alcohol on his breath but it was turning him on more than it should have

“I mean a Jack and Coke sounds nice-“

“Aye” Calum said getting the bartenders attention “Jack and Coke please?” the kid nodded and soon Calum was handing him the drink “I kind of already want to get out of here” Calum laughed to himself

“Yeah me too” Luke said standing in front of him and putting small kisses on his neck and he could feel Calum shiver

“Let’s go” Calum said quickly and then Luke was pulling him back

“I gotta piss though first” Luke giggled and Calum wrapped one arm around Luke and they made their way upstairs and that was when Luke seen Michael sadly leaning over the railing, looking down at the people dancing in the living room.

“Mikey” Luke said lightly rubbing his back and Calum just stood there silently

“Oh hey Luke” and then he was looking away again

“Why are you up here all by yourself?”

“Well I was looking for Ashton but I kind of gave up”

“Were you gonna…you know” Luke didn’t want to say too much since Calum was right there and he didn’t know if Michael wanted people to know yet, especially since Ashton had no idea how he felt

“Yeah well I was going to get him to leave with me then I was going to tell him” his head slumped down a little

“Well I gotta piss really bad but after that I’ll help you look for him okay?” Michael nodded then Luke was quickly making his way towards the bathroom leaving Calum there with Michael

“You guys did great tonight” Michael said breaking the silence

“Oh. Thanks man” Calum nervously said back

“I swear Luke was just as nervous as you guys looked out there” Michael briefly laughed and Calum smiled

“He knew I really wanted to win that game. I play like such shit when he doesn’t go to my games”

“Seriously?” Michael looked at him

“Yeah, it’s crazy. Like recently when he missed my game I was playing so terrible until the moment I spotted him then I scored a touchdown”

“Jesus” Michael chuckled. They both turned around when Luke was coming out of the bathroom, stumbling a little over the rug

“I hate that rug” Luke mumbled “So maybe we should just start shouting his name”

“Let’s not” Michael laughed

“Ashton!” Luke’s loud voice had Michael and Calum both jumping and then Calum tried to cover his mouth “Come here boy!” and maybe it was the alcohol but that had Michael and Calum bending over laughing and Michael had to lay down on the carpet

“Look! You’ve killed him Luke” Calum joked and Luke rushed down to his side

“Sir do you need mouth to mouth?” Luke said through giggles

“Okay if I did needed mouth to mouth I wouldn’t be able to respond to you because I would be fucking choking to death” Michael said loudly “I hope you never plan on being a lifeguard, Hemming’s”

“ASHTON MICHAEL IS BEING A DICK” Luke yelled even louder and Calum started laughing again when there were people down below looking up

“Luke what the fuck!” Ashton’s voice had all three of them turning to look at him as he stood only in his boxers in one of the bedroom doorways

“Oh no” Luke said quietly and Calum was about to ask what was wrong but then a short brunette girl was appearing behind Ashton, also wearing hardly anything as she lightly had her hand on his bicep. Luke was afraid to look at Michael’s reaction but he forced himself to and he could see how close Michael was to tears

“Why the fuck are you yelling, Luke?” Ashton obviously hadn’t spared a look at Michael yet

“Mikey” Luke said weakly, ignoring Ashton and then in one swift movement Michael was pushing himself off the floor and running down the stairs. Luke put his face in his hands and felt Calum and Ashton’s confused eyes on him “Fuck” Luke whined

“What?” Ashton and Calum both said at the same time with the same caring tone and they briefly made eye contact before looking back to Luke. Luckily the girl behind Ashton was getting into her clothes and then pushing past them.

“Please go talk to him” Luke said to Ashton softly “If you don’t I will but nothing I say will make him feel better”

“I don’t even know what the fuck I did” Ashton said quickly, leaning against the door way

“I’ve talked to you about this before and then you go hook up with some random trashy girl. I’ve told you how Michael feels about you”

“Okay you have but Michael hasn’t” Ashton still had some heat to his voice

“Well he was going to tonight!” and then Luke was putting his hand through his hair. Calum wanted to reach out and comfort him but forced himself to stay out of it.

“And you ruined it”

“How was I supposed to know that, Luke?”

“Okay” Luke put his hands up. He was tired of arguing with Ashton “Just go talk to him. Please”

“Fine” Ashton huffed out and walked fast down a few steps then he was looking straight up at Calum and Luke started to get nervous “And don’t let Maverick near him. You understand?”

“I’ll keep him safe” Calum quickly said and Luke knew he meant it and by the slight smile on Ashton’s face he knew he did too “I promise” Even though Ashton wasn’t exactly using a nice tone it gave Luke butterflies to know that Ashton was trusting Calum to watch out for him and Luke watched him until he was of sight

“Can we get out of here?” Luke breathed out and Calum gave him a sympathetic smile then lead them down the stairs. Luke still felt bad for leaving when he knew somewhere in the house Michael’s heart was breaking but he just had to hope that Ashton would smooth things over with him. He knew he had to give them time to talk.

  
The second they got into Calum’s house Luke had him pinned up against the wall as he bit at his neck and Calum moaned out and started rutting up against him. Luke started kissing his lips, instantly putting his tongue all over the inside of Calum’s mouth and Calum tightened his grip on Luke’s side

“Fuck, Luke” he whispered into his mouth. Luke then abruptly pulled his lips away from Calum’s before giving him a grin

“Race ya” he shot out quickly then started running up the stairs and when Luke got to Calum’s bedroom he jumped on his bed and laid on his back with his arms resting behind his head

“That wasn’t fair!” Calum faked whined “My legs are fucking sore” but he stopped kidding around when he seen the way Luke was laying on his bed “Lose the clothes” Calum mumbled, licking his lips and Calum watched his every move as he took off his shirt and slipped out of his jeans and then he did the same. Calum admired his body as he carefully climbed on top of him and began kissing his chest and neck “What do you want, Luke? I’ll give you anything you want” and Luke knew exactly what he wanted. He started tracing his fingers lower on Calum’s back until he reached his ass and he softly rubbed at his cheeks making Calum grind back on him

“Please fuck me” Luke said looking straight at him and Calum bent down to kiss him hard before grabbing what they needed. When Calum pulled down his own boxers and then Luke’s he couldn’t help but bend down and lick at the tip of Luke’s hard dick and then licked his own lips before connecting them to Luke’s, as he slowly kissed him. He started to lube his fingers up and slid one into Luke feeling him tense up

“Relax baby “ Calum bent down and kissed his lower stomach before rubbing his tongue against it and then sucking on the tip of Luke’s dick as he slowly slid his finger in and out of him. When he put the second finger in Luke began to moan softly under him and he knew the pain had stopped “Yeah? Feel good?” Luke pushed his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes while he nodded. When Calum had three fingers going steadily in and out of him Luke had started to whimper and he was giving Calum that “fuck me already look” but Calum wanted to do something else first. He slowly took his fingers out, earning a confused look from Luke but then he was getting lower and running his tongue against Luke’s hole and Luke cried out with a string of “fuck’s” afterwards. Calum stuck his tongue all the way in making Luke jerk up from the pleasure going through his body

“C-Cal I’m gonna- oh fuck” he lost the ability to talk when Calum started flicking his tongue in a fast pace “Please, Calum” Luke said weakly. Calum gave his hole a soft kiss then got back up on his knees. Luke whined from the lost of contact but then he lined his dick up with Luke’s hole and went in slowly, giving Luke time to adjust but his eyes were still squinted shut so Calum leaned forward and began kissing his neck.

“You’re doing so good, Luke” Calum encouraged him as he slowly jerked him off to try and ease the pain. He bottomed out and Luke let out the breath he was holding and Calum sat up and started rubbing his hands up and down his sides and his stomach, waiting for Luke to say it was okay to move.

“Okay I’m-I’m…You can move” Luke stuttered out and Calum took a double look at him before he slowly thrusted into him, with a tight grip on Luke’s thighs. He began to pick up the pace and then Luke reached his own hand down to his dick to start stroking it but then Calum was softly pushing his hand away

“Just me, baby” and Luke moaned as Calum started pushing into him even faster and hitting right in the spot that made him see stars. Luke started to make grabby hands so Calum got lower, leaning on his arms as he kissed Luke’s lips. He started to flick his tongue against Luke’s lip ring then was reaching his hand down to grip at Luke’s dick and jerk him off at the same pace as his hips, which were going so fast that Luke was finding it hard to breathe. The bed was hitting the wall hard behind them, echoing through the whole room and Luke gripped onto Calum’s hair. Calum moved his face to press it into Luke’s neck “You’re so fucking beautiful” he panted as he bit at his skin making Luke jerk himself up into his hand.

“Cal-Calum” he ran his fingers down Calum’s back, feeling his muscles “Fuck! I’m gonna-“

“Shit” Calum moaned out “Come for me, Luke” and with that Luke came all over his stomach as he cried out Calum’s name over and over. Calum sped up the pace, knowing that he was close himself and Luke lowered his hand that was on Calum’s back to grip his ass and then put two fingers between the cheeks to softly rub his hole “Oh my god” Calum moaned and then he was releasing himself too. He fell onto Luke and Luke instantly wrapped his arms around him, putting kisses in his hair then Calum was slowly pulling out of Luke and getting up to wash him up. Luke almost fell asleep as the warm wash cloth soothed his stomach and Calum was giving him a kiss before throwing it onto the floor. Calum laid on his side and then Luke was too and Calum wrapped an arm around him as he dug his face into Luke’s neck “I love you” Calum started running his fingers up Luke’s spine “I love you so much, Luke” and Luke could feel the tears in his eyes. He knew he has never felt so happy in his entire life.

“I l-love you too” Luke didn’t mean to sniffle but then Calum was taking his face out of his neck and wiping his tears away

“And I’ve always loved you Luke. I need you to know that” Luke nodded and Calum put a hand on his cheek as he rubbed his thumb against his skin “It’s just you and me alright kid?” Luke quietly laughed at Calum’s change of tone.

“Just you and me”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually so sad that this fic is over but I promise there will be an epilogue. I've already started writing it :)  
> You can follow me on Tumblr if you want! http://clifford-affliction.tumblr.com/ and thank you so much to everyone who has read this fics or any of my other fics <3

For the first time Luke woke up to the feeling of Calum still in his arms. He quickly opened his eyes and Calum still hadn’t moved his face out of his neck. His breathing was slightly slowed down and his hand still on Luke’s hip. Luke slowly began rubbing his hand through Calum’s hair and kissed his forehead gently, not wanting to wake him but just needing to know that he was really there and to make sure this wasn’t some amazing dream he was having. Calum seemed to stir a little in his sleep and then Luke cuddled back into him just wanting to hold him like this forever. Luke knew Calum was awake when he felt a soft kiss on his chest and then on his neck

“Morning” Luke said into his hair

“Morning baby” Luke still got butterflies when Calum called him “baby” and he knew he always would. Calum leaned out of Luke’s chest then placed both hands on his face before putting a soft kiss to Luke’s cheek then lips and he closed his eyes again when Luke started kissing his jaw “I can’t believe this is what I’ve been missing out on” and Luke was reminded of all the times Calum skipped out on him before he woke up “I’ll never leave you in the middle of the night ever again, Luke. I promise” and Luke just smiled before kissing his lips again.

“You make me so happy, Calum Hood” he said in a cheery voice

“Not as happy as you make me” Calum resorted back, kissing his shoulder and Luke whined, making Calum chuckle

“I wanna stay here forever”

“Me too. We’ll have to hire someone to bring us food though”

“I know a guy”

“Do you?” Calum teased

“Michael probably would” but then Luke shook his head “Wait that’s a terrible idea. He can’t cook for shit” Calum laughed against his skin and then memories of last night at the party started to come back to Luke “I’m really worried about Michael though”

“What do you mean?” Calum took his face away and looked straight at Luke

“What if Ashton never went to talk to him?”

“Do you want to text him?” Luke hesitated for a moment then shook his head

“I think I need to go see him. I’ll be right back though” Luke said quickly

“Don’t leave me” Calum jokingly said as he wrapped an arm around Luke

“I’ll bring back breakfast” Luke said in song like tone

“Okay” Calum instantly released him “But make it fast” Luke hopped out of bed, giving Calum one more kiss then he was on his way to the door.

Luckily Michael’s door was unlocked and Luke looked at the trashed house. There were chip bags all over the place and random socks and clothing thrown everywhere. Michael’s house didn’t always look like this so Luke got scared that something happened last night and he lashed out or something. Of course every bad thought was coming to Luke all at once and he rushed towards the bedroom, almost tripping over a few things and cautiously opened Michael’s bedroom door.

What he seen was the last thing he expected and he felt his jaw falling a bit as he leaned against the doorway. Ashton and Michael were both shirtless as Michael’s back was pressed against Ashton’s chest while Ashton’s face was resting on the back of Michael’s head. He noticed that the jean jacket Ashton got for Michael was sitting on the chair and he smiled to himself when he realized Ashton gave his Birthday present to him early. He had to admit to himself that he was a bit jealous, he had never gotten to cuddle with Ashton like that but he was so happy for Michael. It felt like his life was finally starting to fall together with him being in love with Calum and Calum being in love with him and his two best friends in the whole world were finally going to be together. Suddenly Michael was lifting his head up and Luke couldn’t get the smile off his face

“Hey bud” Luke kept his voice down “Did you two…you know” Luke made the blowjob gesture and Michael giggled

“No” he yawned and Luke crossed his arms, not really fully believing him “We fucked” he said casually and Luke nearly choked

“Damn. You guys move fast” Luke chuckled but he couldn’t say that he was really that surprised

“Did you know how fucking big his dick was?” Michael said raising his voice a little and pointing back to Ashton

“No” Luke held his hand over his face to not laugh too loud “Is he?”

“Fucking massive”

“You lucky son of a bitch” Luke said slightly shaking his head

“Yeah and he even-“

“Guys” Ashton’s voice was slightly muffled from his face still being in Michael’s hair “Can you please stop talking about my cock?” his eyes remained closed and he lightly rubbed his hand up and down Michael’s side and Luke was laughing but Michael looked like he wanted to fall back asleep because of Ashton’s soothing hand.

“Well I’ll leave you two alone” Luke started to back up and then Ashton was sitting up

“Luke wait” Luke looked back to them “Thanks for being pushy with me and telling me to just own up to my feelings. I needed that”

“It was no problem” Luke nodded and smirked a little

“And um” Ashton looked down at the blankets then back at Luke “I wish Calum and you the best. I know he makes you really happy” Luke felt like crying hearing those words from Ashton

“Thanks Ash” he said weakly

“Love you bud” Ashton smiled wide at him

“I love you too!” Michael popped up from the blankets

“I love you guys”


	13. Mashton (Extra Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra chapter cause you guys deserve it <3 (I'll be uploading the epilogue as well so don't fret) so basically remember when they were at that party and Michael seen Ashton coming out of a room with some girl and then ran off? (in chapter 11) Well this is what happened when Ashton went looking for Michael. This is purely a Mashton chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

Ashton didn’t even know exactly where he was going but he just knew he had to find Michael. He hated knowing that Michael was somewhere in this house by himself feeling like shit even if Ashton didn’t entirely know why. It was one thing to have Luke tell him how Michael felt about him but Ashton needed to hear it himself. Luke could just be totally talking out of his ass.

“Have you seen Michael?” Ashton grabbed some random kids sweatshirt that he knew he seen Michael talk to a few times in the hallway

“Nah I haven’t man” He said swaying a little bit as he stood and Ashton knew he was trashed. He let the kid go and continued on through the living room and checked the kitchen but still no sign of Michael. Maybe he went home and Ashton rested against a doorway as he quickly tried calling Michael. Of course it went straight to voicemail and that meant that Michael purposely shut his phone off so no one could call him.

The whole room seemed to get louder and soon a large crowd of people were making their way into the living room and a couple of people tried to pull Ashton along with them but he pushed the away. Whatever they were all doing seemed like fun but he needed to settle this thing with Michael. He turned he head to the right and seen a back door open as two girls were walking into the house and he made his way towards it.

Sadly Michael wasn’t outside either and there wasn’t even a single person around. Ashton sat on the swing that was close to the pool and let out a breath as he looked up at the night sky. He began to realize that he didn’t even like the girl he had just slept with. He didn’t understand why he wanted to hook up with her in the first place and he wished he could take it all back since it had obviously upset Michael. Something made Ashton look to the right and his eyes widened when he seen Michael sitting on the ground against a tree with his head laying on his knees. Ashton had never seen him look like this and it made him terrified. He jumped off the swing when he felt like his limbs were working again.

“Mikey” Ashton whispered, not wanting to scare him, once he was standing above him. He could see his shoulders moving up and down and he knew he was crying

“Michael” Ashton sat close to him but still didn’t know if he was allowed to touch him, even though he wanted to so bad “What’s wrong?” all Michael did was hesitate for a few seconds and then shake his head. Michael moved a little closer to Ashton without taking his head out of his arms and Ashton took that as a sign that he wanted to be comforted but he just didn’t want to talk yet. Ashton wrapped one arm around his shoulders and felt them still completely and then he put his other hand softly through the front of Michael’s hair. They had never done anything like this before but to Ashton it felt so right and Michael finally lifted his head up and Ashton felt his heart breaking. His best friends eyes were beat red and still watery and there was a tear running down his cheek. Almost like a reflex Ashton reached out and wiped it away causing Michael to close his eyes and lean forward into Ashton’s chest “Can you tell me what’s going through your head right now?” Ashton asked softly. Michael sniffled a little and then sat back and Ashton already missed his body pressed up against him. When it looked like Michael was getting worked up again Ashton rubbed his thumb across the younger boys’ cheek “Please talk to me”

“You are” Michael said quietly as he got tears in his eyes again and had to look away “You’re always the only thing going through my head Ash” Ashton felt like his throat was slowly closing and he couldn’t make any words come out. Instead he put his fingers under Michael’s chin and made the crying boy look at him and got closer to him. Ashton rubbed his thumb against his cheek again then moved it to his bottom lip and Michael looked as if he wasn’t even breathing as Ashton leaned in. Michael felt his heart beating fast as Ashton’s lips finally met his and when Ashton moved a hand to his neck he began kissing him harder and Michael brought up a hand to grip on to Ashton’s bicep and dug his other had into his curls making him moan. Suddenly Ashton was leaning back and Michael was concerned but then Ashton was putting soft kisses all down his jaw and started to rub his fingers up and down his spine. Michael felt so safe and he never wanted Ashton to let him go. When Ashton started to suck on the skin right below his ear Michael let out a moan and let his head fall on Ashton’s shoulder and Ashton gave his temple a kiss.

“I don’t even like her you know?”

“What?” Michael said slowly as he sat back

“The girl” Ashton wiped the hair off of Michael’s forehead. Now that he knew he was allowed to touch him he just couldn’t stop doing it. “I don’t even like her”

“Then why did you…do that with her” Michael couldn’t even say the words. He didn’t even like thinking about it.

“I don’t really know” Ashton did a weak chuckle and it made Michael smile “But umm…” for the first time ever Michael could see Ashton getting nervous “But it’s you that I really care about. It’s always been you” and Michael was speechless so he just leaned forward and started kissing Ashton roughly again and this time it was Ashton that moaned.

“Can we…” Ashton kissed Michael a few more times and then he was completely out of breath “Can we get out of here?” it was as if he was pleading for Michael to leave with him and Michael had never been more turned on.  
Once they got to Ashton’s parked car they got caught up in another kiss for a few minutes as Michael climbed on top of Ashton and started grinding against him making Ashton shake

“Fuck Michael” he moaned out as he gripped onto Michael’s thighs and he considered just getting in the backseat with him but he knew that wasn’t how he wanted their first time to be “Hey hey” Ashton laughed out when Michael acted like he was about to unbuckle his belt “If I don’t stop you right now I know I won’t be able to” he put a few kisses on his cheek “Let’s get back to my house” Michael agreed and forced himself to get back in his seat.

“So are you okay with Luke being with Calum now?” it really didn’t feel like the right thing to be talking about but Michael was growing sick of the silence. Ashton grunted a little and then took a deep breath.

“I never thought I would be after I seen how bad he hurt Luke but…” Ashton bit his lip and shook his head “I don’t know….he looks at Luke differently now and he’s just different all together. I should have listened to Luke when he said that he’s changed”

“Well I’m happy that you guys are okay now”

“Are you okay with it?” Ashton asked curiously

“What with Calum and Luke?” Ashton nodded “Yeah. I mean I just want Luke to be happy”

“So what did you two do anyways when I left in that rainstorm?” Ashton smirked as he tapped the steering wheel

“You really want to know?” Michael did a nervous laugh

“Yeah I do” Ashton used his confident tone

“Jesus Christ” Michael mumbled “I don’t know Ash we fucked. I’m not going into detail about it”

“Well who topped?”

“Seriously Ashton?’ Michael glared at the side of his face and Ashton nodded “Well I guess Luke did technically because he-“

“Alright alright” Ashton laughed “Nevermind I don’t wanna hear anymore”

“Well good cause you’re the only person I want to be thinking about fucking right now” Michael said bluntly and Ashton took a double look at him before smiling wide.

When they got into Ashton’s room Ashton was the one looking nervous so Michael took it upon himself to make the first move and Ashton watched his every move as he got closer and gave him a few soft kisses on the neck

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do Ash” Michael whispered close to his ear and Ashton almost laughed. If Michael only knew how bad he wanted this and Ashton put both hands on Michael’s neck and made the younger boy look at him

“I want this” he rubbed his thumbs against Michael’s skin “I want you” he didn’t even say it in a sexual way either but it made Michael shiver and pull him towards the bed. They both stripped down to only their boxers and Ashton laid down and Michael instantly crawled on top of him and started nipping at his neck. He could feel Ashton’s fast heartbeat as he rubbed his hand up and down his torso and then Ashton was gripping Michael’s sides and Michael got the hint. The younger boy started grinding against the boy underneath him and Ashton whimpered a little. Michael couldn’t believe that he was the one making him like this. Michael started to kiss down his chest and then stopped right above his waistband to lick at the skin there in a rough way and it made Ashton rub hands through Michael’s hair and then he was pulling on it a bit.

“Michael” Ashton already sounded so fucked out and Michael looked up at him “Can you fuck me?” he bit his lip hard and felt like he could moan just at the thought of it “Please” Michael’s eyes were blown wide open and he didn’t even know how to speak so instead he leaned down and kissed Ashton roughly as they rubbed their tongues together and Michael had to force himself to stop since he knew he hadn’t given Ashton an answer yet.

“But are…are you sure?”

“Fuck” Ashton moaned when he briefly felt Michael’s dick against his own “Yeah I’m sure, Michael. I want you so bad” Michael was still shocked that he was getting to do this to Ashton and he was shaking at the excitement of it all.

“But are you really sure?” Michael felt like a little bit of an idiot but he still couldn’t believe this but Ashton just rolled his eyes “I mean it’s just….I thought you’d be more of a top is all. You like being in charge in any other situation so I just assumed you’d be like that in…you know in bed too” Michael was so nervous that it felt like this was the first time he was ever having sex. It all felt so new to him and he didn’t know why but then Ashton was letting out a chuckle and he felt some of the nervousness going away.

“Well truthfully I’ve never done this sort of thing with a guy before…” Ashton drifted off and didn’t make eye contact with Michael.

“So I’m your first…” Michael whispered to himself “Holy shit” it felt like such an honor and Michael wanted to make this so good for Ashton. He started to slowly rub his hands up and down Ashton’s chest again.

“So will you?” Ashton was begging him and Michael was already nodding

“Yeah. Fuck” Michael moaned out and leaned forward to kiss Ashton and then he was resting his forehead against the older boys “I’ll fuck you Ash” he kissed him roughly again “I’ve wanted this for so long. God, you don’t even know” Ashton closed his eyes for a few seconds as he gripped his large hands on Michael’s ass and kissed his neck.

“I want you so bad baby” Michael felt himself shivering at the nickname and then Ashton got a smirk on his face “And by the way…I can still be in charge and be a bottom so put that pretty dick of yours in my ass before I cum just from the thought of it” Michael knew his mouth was hanging wide open and he swallowed hard before he started kissing at the bottom of Ashton’s neck, knowing it would make a mark. He slid both of their boxers off and started grinding hard against Ashton as he leaned into his neck again.

“Can you boss me around again?” he bit hard at the skin below Ashton’s ear and Ashton moaned “It’s so fucking hot Ash” Ashton got a tight grip on his thighs and guided him to grind even harder against him.

“I want you to fuck me so hard, Mikey” Ashton wrapped his hand around both of their dicks and began jerking his hand up and down “So hard that I can’t even walk tomorrow without being reminded of you” at that Michael sat up and threw his head back as a loud whimper left his open mouth.

“Fuck Ash where’s the lube?” he began frantically looking around the room and Ashton leaned up to open a drawer in the end table beside them and handed the bottle to Michael. Michael instantly opened it and then a thought occurred to him “Do you finger yourself?” and the way Ashton’s whole face blushed as he bit his lip and looked away already answered Michael’s question “Fuck that’s hot” he started to get ready to pour some of it onto his fingers and then another thought came to him “Don’t get me wrong I really want to open you up but I can’t get the thought of watching you open yourself up out of my head” Ashton smiled wide and ripped the bottle out of Michael’s hands as he sat up against the headboard a little.

The younger boy watched Ashton’s every move as he slicked his fingers up with lube and got right to business as he rubbed his finger just at his entrance and Michael laid down on his stomach between Ashton’s legs as he kept an eye on Ashton’s finger and lightly started kissing and nipping his teeth as the older boys thighs. Slowly Ashton put his finger all the way in and let out a loud breath as he let his head fall back on the pillow.

Once Ashton had three fingers going steadily in and out of himself Michael was already feeling so close to his own orgasm and Ashton had barely even touched him. He was started to get so eager but he wanted Ashton to be ready. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt him.

“Feel good?” he leaned up to lick a strip up his dick and Ashton shivered as he nodded

“I need you though” Ashton sounded so weak as he pulled his fingers out of himself and Michael sat up, already covering his dick in lube. He took a deep breath and looked straight back at Ashton before easing himself into him. Ashton let out a loud moan when he bottomed out and then he was breathing heavy as he had one hand in his own hair; his bicep flexing as he tensed his jaw up and it was such a beautiful sight. It must have showed on Michael’s face how amazed he was by the sight of Ashton because Ashton gave him a questioning look. “Michael?” all Ashton knew was that Michael was deep in thought but he didn’t know what about.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Michael said as he rubbed his thumb against Ashton’s lower lip and Ashton pulled him down.

“Fuck me, baby” he whispered against Michael’s lips and he didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out of him and thrusted back into him with more force than he thought he would and he quickly looked up to see if Ashton was in a bunch of pain but there was a smile on his face as he held his lip between his teeth and his eyes were practically rolling back into his head. “Fuck that feels good” Michael took that as a hint to keep going and he kept going at a rough pace as he felt Ashton’s legs wrap around him and he could feel them shaking. Michael slowed down a bit when he leaned forward on his elbows so that he could kiss Ashton’s neck and then Ashton’s hands found Michael’s hair and he began pulling on it with each deep thrust. Michael rubbed his hand up and down Ashton’s side and then settled on his hip as he used it to bring Ashton closer to him each time he fucked into him and Ashton was now a panting mess as moans kept getting stuck in his throat.

“Oh fuck!” Ashton cried out when Michael hit that spot inside of him “Feels so good Michael” he was beginning to sound weak now and Michael knew he was close so he took his face from his neck and rested his forehead against Ashton’s as he pounded into him even harder. Ashton gripped harder on his hair and soon he was coming all over their torso’s. Michael was soon after and then he was falling on Ashton and Ashton instantly wrapped both arms around him. Michael breathed heavy into his neck as his heartbeat started to slow down and he lifted his head up to look at the beautiful boy underneath him. Ashton smiled wide and wiped some of the hair out of Michael’s face before looking serous and dragging his fingers down Michael’s jaw.

“You know I love you so much, Michael” and Michael didn’t want to cry but this was all so much to take. He had waited so long to hear those words leave Ashton’s mouth. Ashton was suddenly wiping a tear from his face.

“Fuck I’m sorry” Michael forced a laugh and quickly wiped his eyes “I just…I’ve waited so long to hear you say that and I’ve waited so long to-“Michael stopped himself. Was Ashton really even his yet? He didn’t know if Ashton even wanted to actually be with him or if this was just some casual thing like him and Luke had going on.

“What were you going to say?” Ashton asked softly

“I’ve waited so long to be able to call you mine” Michael said shyly but he quickly shook his head “I mean if you even want that. I don’t even know if you want to be my boyfriend and you don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with okay? and I-“

“Michael” Ashton put a hand on his chest and leaned up to put a kiss on his cheek “I’m all yours baby and you’re all mine” he said that last part with a smirk then his face went serious again “I really want to be your boyfriend okay? You mean so fucking much to me and I just want it to be you and me”

“That’s what I want to” Michael couldn’t wipe the smile off his face and he dug his face back into Ashton’s neck as he gave him a few soft kisses and then looked at him again “Can you tell me you love me again?” Ashton cupped Michael’s cheek in his hand and Michael rubbed against it

“I love you, Michael” he kissed his nose and then his mouth

“I love you too Ash” he kissed him with a little more force then kissed his forehead “So much”


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised here is the epilogue! (It contains some ot4 action if you hadn’t already guessed). I apologize for it taking so long like I seriously couldn’t write for shit for a while there plus my mom is pregnant and her due date is in a couple of weeks so my mind has been so many different places (Her due date is on November 22nd which also happens to be my birthday so there’s that) Anyways! I hope you enjoy this. I’m actually pretty proud of it.

**1 YEAR LATER**

Luke, Michael and Ashton were all lying under the blankets with their backs against the headboard of the bed as the TV flashes filled the dark room. Michael and Luke were both very focused on the movie while Ashton was just scrolling through twitter as he would occasionally rub his foot against Michael’s whenever he seemed like he was getting scared of the movie.

“That blonde girl who gave that dude a blowjob in the horse barn is going to die first” Michael said confidently

“No fucking way” Luke said with his mouth full “It will be the girl in the glasses who had sex in the back seat” Ashton scoffed and looked up from his phone for the first time in 15 minutes

“Jesus Christ is this a horror movie or a porno?”

“I know it will be the blonde” Michael said ignoring Ashton completely

“Oh yeah?” Luke said sitting forward “Wanna make a bet out of this?”

“Here we go again” Ashton groaned and turned so that he was cuddling into Michael’s side. Michael wrapped one arm around him and began putting his fingers through his curls. Michael started to completely forget what Luke had just said to him as Ashton started to rub soothing circles on his hip bone

“No. I don’t want to make a bet out of it” Michael said quietly as he felt himself getting tired. Ashton always had a way of calming him down. Ashton leaned on his elbow and lightly kissed Michael before moving down to kiss his neck and Michael let out the smallest moan so he started sucking on the skin right below his ear, knowing it would get him going. Neither Ashton or Michael were in the mood before, they were actually started to get quite tired, but it was obvious that they both were now. Ashton looked up and seen that Luke was chewing his nails while looking at the screen so he sneakily slid his hand under Michael’s boxers then started rubbing his fingers against the skin that was right above his dick. At that Michael couldn’t help but let out a louder moan and he laid down so that he was pushing his face into Ashton’s neck.

“How about you two get a room?” Luke said raising an eyebrow and moving his eyes between them

“This is my room, Lucas” Ashton said in a smartass tone as he kissed Michael on the cheek and Michael wrapped his arm around him and held him tight.

“He’s just jealous” Michael spoke into Ashton’s chest

“Are you guys starting the orgy without me?” All their eyes snapped up to look at the tan boy leaning against the doorway of the bedroom as he crossed his arms and winked at Luke. He walked into the room not taking his eyes off of Luke then he set the pack of beer he had down on the night stand before straddling Luke and instantly kissing him. Luke dug his fingers into Calum’s hips and pulled him even closer as Calum tugged on his hair. It had only been a couple of hours without him but to Luke that seemed like months.

“How was the…” he kissed Calum a few more times “the dinner party?”

“Awful” Calum mumbled as he put kisses all over Luke’s neck “All I could think about was being back here with you” Luke smiled against Calum’s lips and then Michael was making a “ahem” sound and Calum let out a breathy laugh “And Michael” Calum ruffled Michael’s hair

“And about that orgy idea…” Michael turned to look at Calum and Luke with a grin on his face

“Oh I’m fucking in” Luke said with no shame and it had everyone cracking up in laughter

“Of course you are baby” Calum grinned wide as he rubbed his thumb against Lukes lower lip “But I am also in” and then they were all looking at Ashton

“No way” he said sternly as he turned to lie on his back as he crossed his arms over his chest

“Oh I forgot” Michael giggled as he put his hands through Ashton’s hair then he looked at Luke and Calum “Ashton is a bit more….shy when it comes to stuff like that”

“I’m not fucking shy” Ashton mumbled as he didn’t make eye contact with any of them “I just don’t like sharing you”

“Awww” Michael leaned down to kiss him “But what about when I asked you to have a threesome with me and Lukey? What was your excuse then?” Michael asked curiously

“Wait what?” Calum laughed

“Okay last year” Michael said focusing on Calum “Like before you and Luke were officially a thing I asked Ashton to have a threesome with us but then he got all weird about it and left the house in a rainstorm”

“Are you serious?” Calum widened his eyes at Ashton “You turned down a chance to have a threesome with these two?” Ashton just rolled his eyes and looked at the TV.

“You know since we’re getting all this shit out in the open I think we should tell Calum about that little thing that happened in the shower that one time?” Luke said grinning at Michael and Michael looked confused for a second

“Oh yeah!” Michael turned away from Ashton completely but grabbed his arm to wrap it around his waist and Ashton moved so that he was spooning him “Yeah one time me and Luke jacked off to the thought of you while we were in the shower” Michael said bluntly and Calum was leaning forward and laughing into Luke’s neck

“What the fuck” Calum said still trying to catch his breath. He sat upward again and grabbed a beer taking a few big sips of it before giving one to Luke “That’s actually pretty fucking hot though. I’m not going to lie”

“Yeah it was pretty….steamy” Michael said wiggling his eyebrows and they all made groaning noises

“You’re the worst” Luke laughed as Calum started to sit up and then he was sitting on the bed in between Michael and Luke

“You know what I just realized” they all looked at Michael as he paused and looked up at the ceiling “Ashton is the only person here who hasn’t kissed Luke and I think that needs to change” Luke looked over to see Ashton’s cheeks getting red as he pushed his face into the back of Michael’s hair.

“Yeah come kiss me Ash” Luke said teasing him and making kissy noises but Ashton just shyly shook his head

“Oh come on” Michael said as he rubbed his fingers against Ashton’s arm “Luke is a really good kisser” he looked at Calum “isn’t he?”

“Great fucking kisser” Calum said confidently and then Luke started to fake cry into his hands

“Ash look. You’re making Luke upset”

“Why don’t you want to kiss me Ashton?” Luke still whimpered into his hands as Calum went along with it and began rubbing his back

“You’re a monster!” Calum jokingly yelled at him and again Ashton was rolling his eyes at all of them

“Why are you encouraging me to kiss him? Like why would you want me to kiss your boyfriend?” Ashton asked Calum and Calum just shrugged

“Cause I feel like that would be a really hot thing to see and I feel like our friend group would be a lot stronger if you were on the same page as me and Michael”

“I agree with both of those statements” Michael said loudly

“And what page are you referring to?” Ashton ignored Michael’s comment and went back to what Calum was saying

“Well we, me and Michael, have both been in Luke’s pants and well….you haven’t” Calum said casually

“You filthy little slut” Michael said in a sexy tone as he leaned forward and lightly slapped Luke’s chest. Luke did a crooked grin at him

“Okay so now you’re saying you want me to fuck him?” Ashton said raising his voice a little at Calum

“Well I mean you can if you want to” Calum smiled at him and Ashton looked as if he was actually considering it for a second and then he was shaking his head and looked back at the TV. All three of them were staring at him, waiting for him to agree to it and he finally let out a breath and opened his mouth getting ready to say something.

“Well if I get Luke….” Ashton drifted off “Does that mean you get Michael?” Ashton bit his lip as he looked between Calum and Michael

“Yeah” Calum winked at Michael and got excited at the thought of it “I mean only if you want me to”

“Of course I don’t want you to” Ashton scoffed “But I think it’s only fair”

“So it’s settled!” Michael clapped his hands, getting excited

“Yeah but hand me the beers” Ashton reached out for them “There’s no way I can do this sober” Calum reached past Luke and handed Ashton the beers. Luke started fake crying again and they all started laughing again except for Ashton.

“You mean the only way you’ll make love to me is if you get drunk?” Luke pouted as he looked at Ashton

“Would you stop fake crying for fucks sake” Ashton shook his head “And that’s not the part I’ll need to be drunk for” Luke rose an eyebrow at him and wanted him to continue “There’s no way in hell I can be sober and watch Calum here put his hands all over my boy” they all got smiles on their faces but Michael looked at Ashton with all the love in the world and he cuddled into him as he put soft kisses all over his face

“I love you” Michael said into his neck and for only Ashton to hear “You know I only love you” Ashton nodded and brought him closer “And by the way Luke” Michael spoke louder and looked at him “By the time Ashton starts fucking you you’ll be crying for real” Michael laughed at the way Luke’s eyes widened

“Okay now wait a second” Calum said sitting up and looking at Ashton with a glare “No being too rough with him. I want him back in one piece”

“If we’re doing this then we’re doing it my way” Ashton said finishing the rest of his beer and taking big swigs of the next one. Luke got a shiver go up his spine at the thought of Ashton being rough with him. Calum never really had and the thought really got him excited. Not to mention that he knew Ashton was big and he would probably be sore the next day. He felt himself getting hard at the thought of it and started to palm himself when no one was looking at him.

“Whatever” Calum rolled his eyes and focused back on Luke who had his head leaning back against the headboard and he stopped moving his hand against his crotch but it was still lying there so Calum knew exactly what he had been doing. Calum got closer and kissed under his ear “Seems like you’re getting pretty eager baby” Luke just bit his lip and nodded when Calum started moving his hand against his dick

A half hour had gone by and all four of them had their fair share of alcohol in their system. Luke couldn’t help himself as he kept looking over at Ashton who had both hands behind his head and some of his shirt was pulled up from when Michael was rubbing his hands on his stomach a few minutes before. It must have been the alcohol but soon Luke was climbing over the other boys and right onto Ashton’s lap

“Well hi there” Ashton widened his eyes a little and let out a laugh as he rested his hands on Luke’s thighs and Luke couldn’t help but get shivers as Ashton moved closer to his dick as he rubbed up and down his legs.

“Hi Ash” Luke bit at his lip and kept gazing down at Ashton’s. Luke had never been held like this by anyone other than Michael or Calum but Ashton’s big foreign hands felt so good and he had barely even touched him yet.

“Do you wanna kiss me Lukey?” his voice was teasing a little but Luke took it as more sexy than anything else and he just nodded as he slowly raised his hands to grasp around Ashton’s neck and he felt Ashton tightening the grip on his legs as he pulled him so that the younger boy was resting his weight on his dick. It made a shiver run though Ashton when Luke moved a little but then Luke was kissing him and he began to grind up against the boy above him. Luke took the hint and began rubbing his clothed dick against Ashton’s at a painfully slow pace and then something occurred to Luke. He jumped a little and stopped kissing Ashton to see two pairs of eyes on them and Luke would have been worried but there wasn’t even a hint of anger on either of their faces. Michael had one hand resting on Calum’s thigh but he quickly removed it when he seen Luke looking at them.

“It’s okay” Luke assured Michael that he didn’t care that he was touching Calum. It wasn’t exactly fair that Luke got to touch Ashton and Michael and Calum didn’t get to do anything “You can touch him all you want” Luke added with a wink and with that Michael pulled Calum on top of him and started kissing him more roughly than Luke and Ashton were. Calum easily melted into it and Luke watched him massage his fingers in Michael’s hair and when he pulled on it Michael bucked his hips up a bit. Ashton tapped on Luke’s leg getting his attention back and Luke smiled as a way of apologizing then went back to kissing him. He used a lot more force than before and Ashton seemed to like it because he let out a small moan that Michael and Calum noticed but they quickly went back to kissing. Ashton could feel his dick fully hard now and he was losing patience a little.

“Get these off” Ashton said pulling on Luke’s jeans rather roughly but Luke didn’t mind it. He instantly got off the bed and stripped himself of his shirt and pants and then Ashton stood up and did the same before smirking at Luke and Luke got that tingly feeling in his stomach again “Alright now get your pretty little ass on the bed Hemmings” Luke obeyed and laid on his back as he watched Ashton eye his body. The curly haired boy looked like he was practically drooling as he looked Luke’s body up and down a few times and then he was crawling on top of him but he froze when he looked to the right and seen Michael rubbing his tongue up and down Calum’s abs as Calum whimpered beneath him. It was hard for Luke to take in too but he shook it off and locked his fingers underneath Ashton’s chin crashing his lip into his own and Ashton groaned as he rutted against him and quickly slipped a hand into Luke’s boxers making Luke whine and want more. Luke widened his eyes when Ashton slid his boxers off in one swift move leaving Luke completely naked and growing a little shy at how exposed he really was “Spread your legs” Ashton said sternly as he got down on his stomach, only inches from Luke’s dick.

“Rather bossy aren’t we?” Luke teased as he slowly parted his legs

“You have no idea” Michael mumbled at the right of Luke and Luke giggled and watched as Michael was now taking Calum’s boxers off.

“Shut up you love it” Ashton shot back at him and Michael quickly winked at him before focusing back on Calum’s hard dick. Luke snapped his attention back on Ashton when he felt a tongue rubbing over his hole and he wasn’t even ashamed at the loud moan he let out.

“Fuck Ash” For the first time Luke and Calum locked eyes and Calum grabbed a hold of Luke’s hair bringing his lips to his own and then began kissing under his ear and then just watched Luke’s facial expressions as Ashton put his tongue inside of the younger boy “Oh god” Luke whined out and closed his eyes

“Yeah?” Calum whispered close to his ear “You like the feeling of Ashton fucking you with his tongue Lukey?” Luke moaned out even more at that. He really couldn’t believe this was happening but it was all so perfect. He didn’t feel jealous (well he did a little) as he glanced down at Michael now taking Calum’s dick into his mouth as he licked around the tip and Calum let out a groan as he went back to his previous position of laying on his back. Luke was just so happy that all his friends were getting along well enough to be literally having sex in front of each other. Luke knew there was probably a less fucked up way to bond with his friends but this was just more fun. Suddenly Ashton was retracting his tongue from Luke’s hole and Luke whimpered, already missing it.

“Don’t worry baby” Ashton rubbed his tummy as he reached forward and grabbed lube out of his drawer “I’m gonna make you feel so good” Ashton whispered into his neck as he coated his fingers in the lube and kissed Luke a lot more softly than he had been before. He slowly put one finger in him and Luke tensed up a bit

“Relax” he of course had fucked Calum more times than he could even count but he just wasn’t used to Ashton’s long fingers. They were now reaching spots that had Luke moaning loud and shaking and then he was putting in a second and Luke already felt like he was ready for Ashton to fuck him.

“Ash” Luke moaned out and he tried fucking himself down on the older boys fingers but Ashton pressed his free hand to his stomach

“You think you’re ready to take me, Luke?” Ashton just sounded straight up cocky but it made Luke want him even more. He nodded so fast to the point that his neck began to hurt but Ashton still continued to fuck him with only his two fingers. Luke really did begin to feel jealousy as he looked over to see his boyfriend releasing himself all over his toned stomach as Michael sped up the movements of his hand helping him through his orgasm and then Michael was doing the same “Damn you guys done already?” Ashton eyed them and Luke seen the curly haired boy bite his lip as he watched Michael lick up the cum on Calum’s tummy.

“I’m ready for round two” Calum smirked up at Ashton and Luke rolled his eyes a bit. Sometimes he felt like Calum could go all night if he really wanted to. “But this time” Calum quickly flipped Michael over so that he was on top and instantly started rubbing his fingers between Michael’s cheeks making him whimper. “This time I’m in control” he bent down to whisper in Michael’s neck and Michael was totally okay with that. Luke looked down to thankfully see Ashton taking his fingers out and rubbing the lube all over his own cock as he seductively stared down at him.

“P-please fuck me Ashton” Luke practically cried out and Ashton decided to stop being such a tease and thrusted into him all at once and it had Luke letting out a screaming moan at the pain and pleasure of it all. He knew Ashton was going to be rough with him but nothing compared him for that. He wasn’t complaining though and his chest was heaving up and down as he felt Ashton’s throbbing dick in him. He suddenly seen Calum leaning close to him and pressing a kiss to his temple and then his cheek

“You okay?” Luke could tell how worried Calum really was. He didn’t want Luke to be in pain but Luke actually wanted the pain. He wanted to feel the soreness tomorrow morning and be reminded of Ashton fucking into him hard every time he sat down but he still thought it was so sweet that Calum was comforting him like this.

“Yeah, Cal” Luke smiled wide and gave him a kiss and that seemed to be enough for Calum because he gave him one more kiss and then sat back and focused on Michael. It was then that Luke remembered that Ashton was still inside him.

“You ready?” Ashton said eagerly and Luke could see a bit of sweat running down his chest. All he wanted to do was lick it up so he quickly sat up and ran his tongue against Ashton’s sternum and held his sides. He couldn’t help but get a little carried away as he dragged his tongue over to one of Ashton’s nipples and then began sucking on it. Ashton pushed him back into the bed almost instantly then was raising an eyebrow, still expecting an answer from the younger boy.

“Fuck me” Luke whispered and then Ashton pulled out and slammed even harder into him than before causing Luke to feel like all the air had been taken from him. He got a fast pace going and then he hit a spot that had Luke almost crying “Fuck! Ash. Oh sh-“Luke arched his back and Ashton held Luke’s sides tightly as he dug his nails into his skin and threw his head back with his eyes clenched shut. He wasn’t as vocal as Luke was but Luke knew he was close when he breathing heavy and every once in a while a small moan got caught in his throat.

“You feel so fucking good Luke” Ashton started to fuck into Luke more slowly as he bent down to lick and bite at his neck.

“Calum can you please fuck me?” Michael whined beside them

“I’ve barely even started putting my fingers in you” Luke smiled at Calum’s word. He was always so scared of hurting Luke and he thought it was cute that he was the same way with Michael.

“He can take it” Ashton said to Calum in a husky tone as he began fucking hard into Luke once again and Luke dug his nails into Ashton’s scalp. Calum took a double look at the sight of Luke and Ashton and then seen Calum’s pleading eyes looking him up and down.

“Okay” Calum responded to Ashton and he took out his fingers before lining his dick up with Michael’s hole but he still looked up to Michael wanting more reassurance to go on. Michael only gave a nod and Calum decided not to worry about hurting him even more. With one push (but a little less rough than what Ashton had done to Luke) he bottomed out in Michael and watched his head roll back into his pillow as he moaned and gripped the sheets. Calum started to copy the rough thrusts that Ashton was doing to his boyfriend beside him and he smiled when Michael sat up just to start biting at his chest and neck. Michael wrapped both arms around Calum’s torso and then just rested his forehead against Calum’ chest as he fucked into him and then Michael realized the position was kind of awkward and he got an idea.

“Fuck can I please ride you?” Michael looked up and batted his eyelashes a little at Calum

“Y-yeah. Fuck yeah you can” Calum lifted Michael off of him then sat up with his back against the headboard and Michael quickly got on his lap and lowered himself onto Calum’s dick. He started bouncing up and down on it in a fast motion almost instantly and they were both already so close to their second orgasm of the night. Calum dug his fingers into the skin of Michael’s ass causing him to lean forward and rest his head on Calum’s shoulder and then Michael was bucking his hips up and hitting that certain spot and Michael bit at his shoulder hard as he let out a loud moan.

Ashton’s thrusts were starting to become weaker as his legs burned and the familiar feeling in his stomach began to start up. Luke was putting his hand all over Ashton’s back and chest as he could feel the sweat all over him and he wasn’t sure why but it was something he really loved.; just looking up at Ashton biting his lip as he was drenched in sweat, knowing how close he was. He didn’t even realize that he let out a moan until Ashton smirked down at him

“You just love me pounding into your ass, don’t you Luke?”

“Mhm” Luke moaned loudly again and bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed

“Talk to me” Ashton almost begged him but he still didn’t let his dominant side crumble.

“You feel so fucking amazing inside me Ashton ah! Shit…shit” Ashton kept repeating to hit his prostate making it very difficult for Luke to speak but he wanted to please the older boy “Don’t stop. Fuck! Please don’t stop. I wanna feel the soreness from you fucking me for days”

“Oh trust me you will, Lukey” Ashton did a evil sounding chuckle and it brought Luke even closer

“I’m so close” Ashton suddenly bent down and started nipping his teeth at one of Luke’s nipples and that was all it took for Luke. He came all over his and Ashton’s stomachs. Ashton pulled out fast and then started crawling upwards so that his dick was right above Luke’s face as he jacked himself off and Luke knew exactly what he was doing. Luke grinned and closed his eyes as he opening his mouth and let Ashton fuck into his mouth but it didn’t take long before he was releasing himself all down Luke’s throat and Luke made sure to swallow every bit of it.

Ashton let out a few loud moans before opening his eyes and wiping some of the left over cum off of Luke’s lips and then straddling his hips before kissing him again. Ashton put his tongue all over Luke’s mouth and then Michael and Calum’s loud moans got their attention. It was a beautiful sight to see as Michael was bouncing on Calum’s dick like his life depended on it and Luke and Ashton both watched them as they hit their orgasms.

Now they were all still naked as they were crammed close to each other on the bed and Luke was laying entirely on Calum as Calum rubbed his hands through his hair. Ashton was spooning Michael as he put soft kisses all over shoulder blade and rubbed his sides. It was all so perfect. Calum brought his hand down to Luke’s lower back and then barely touched Luke’s cheeks before he was jumping a little.

“What’s wrong?” Calum whispered

“It’s sore” Luke laughed a little. He still couldn’t believe that his ass was sore because Ashton had just practically fucked the life out him. Calum was then glaring at Ashton.

“You hurt him” Calum almost whined

“I can hurt you too if you want” Ashton smirked and sat up “But this time you’ll love it”

“Yeah well we’ll see about that Irwin” Calum tried hiding his smile in Luke’s hair but he could feel Ashton’s smirk still on him. “I still have a few scars from when you hurt me the last time” he grumbled and then Ashton looked serious

“What? How?”

“Emotional scars” Calum shot back at him “You know….you never did apologize to me” and Ashton realized that he was right. He began to feel bad so he crawled over Michael so that he was right above Calum’s face

“I’m sorry, Cal” Calum could feel his hot breath against his lips and he hated how much it was turning him on

“Kiss him” Luke whispered and he realized he didn’t mean to say that out loud but Ashton smiled and rose an eyebrow at Calum like he was asking for permission. Calum nodded and Ashton gave him possibly the softest kiss he had ever received. He could really feel how sorry Ashton was and then Ashton gave him a kiss on the cheek before smiling down at him again.

“Alright I forgive you” Calum blushed and briefly pushed him away. Ashton gave him one more kiss before snuggling behind Michael again. Luke sighed and dug his face into Calum’s neck as he kissed it.

“I love you so much” Luke leaned up to kiss Michael where Ashton just had a second ago

“I love you too baby” Calum tucked a few hairs behind his ear and then looked at the other two “I love you guys too” Calum ruffled Michael’s hair and Michael let out a content sigh and whispered an “I love you too” in his half asleep haze. They fell asleep like that and agreed to make this group sex thing a regular thing and surprisingly enough it was Ashton’s idea.


End file.
